Never say forever, because forever is a lie
by lauraxxx
Summary: He should of realised that one day she'd explode and burn their whole world down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :] I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Got the next chapter written so if you could review and let me know whether I should continue that would be awesome.**

**Thanks.**

She punched his chest with vigour wanting to hurt, wanting to mark and scar him. Claim him. How could he do it? In front of everybody, humiliate her like they had humiliated others countless times, destroy her like she was nothing. Like she was nobody. Had he forgotten where his loyalty lay, where his bed was?

She pushed at his solid chest again and again, barely creating movement. She roared and raged at him and he stood his ground, his eyes a mask of hate and anger, his fists curled ready to mark his antagonist.

Her long raven hair swung across her shoulders as she took a swing for him, cracking him squarely across the jaw. Billy tried to grip her as his rage boiled over but she yanked herself away as she headed for the door.

Steph didn't get far before Billy seized her shoulders swinging her around to face him; he was met with the palm of her hand crashing into his sunken cheek. He held her petite shoulders tightly as she squared up to him, screaming up into his face like he was nobody, like she had no fucking respect. Unsuccessfully she tried to match his towering height as she shouted vicious words laced with venom.

Billy's anger spilled over, he roughly pushed her backwards sending her crashing into the old stained wall. Her head bounced off the crumbling bricks just as he staggered over to her tripping on an empty vodka bottle and tumbling onto the bed backwards.

Steph's drunken eyes widened as she watched Billy stagger onto the bed whilst she flew into the wall. Quickly she dived onto the bed, her fists flying everywhere, attacking every part of him that she could reach; Billy took hit after hit as he struggled to contain her soaring fists. Once he had her wrists tight within his own strong calloused hands he yanked her off him, throwing her down beside him as he jerked himself on top of her, his hands still holding her tightly, and his knees holding her calves down painfully.

She laid beneath him snarling as he leaned closer, whispering threats into her delicate face; with no warning Steph shamelessly spat up into Billy Darley's face.

His piercing eyes widened in rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph laid on the bathroom floor her long dark hair fanned out beneath her, her eyes were red and puffy and black smudges smeared her cheeks from her mascara that was supposedly waterproof. Her sore bruised cheek rested gently on the cold dirty torn plastic tiles that had been laid years before she and Billy had ever dreamed of getting an apartment.

An empty bottle of vodka lay beside her, she fingered the empty rim carelessly, her mind wondering elsewhere.

How had Billy and her ended up the way the were? So fucked up and broken? It was not meant to be that way, it wasn't what she had planned.

Ever since she could remember she had wanted, no needed to get out of Southie and she had planned on doing that on her sixteenth birthday; she had craved to not have to walk down the streets with fear in her stomach, with her head down hoping to get by without being noticed by the gangs on the street corners.

And then she'd met Billy when she was fifteen and she was hooked, he was like nicotine; she craved for him when he didn't come around, she ached for him. Soon, he became her reason to stay in Southie, her birthdays passing too quick for her liking, any chance of leaving getting smaller and smaller as they days rolled on.

And Billy, well he was enthralled with her from the moment she had charged through the underpass like a hurricane before punching Joe square in the mouth, claiming he'd fucked one of her friends and never called. Billy had been amazed by the way her long thick lashes brushed her cheek as she blinked angrily, how her wavy hair swung around her as she charged like it was dancing, how her fierce grey eyes lit up like lightning as she raged. Of course with Billy being nineteen at the time he had tried to avoid her like the plague, she was a walking guilty verdict, and he really didn't need that on his record any time soon.

As the weeks had rolled on since her brave attack on Joe, Billy had found himself picking Joe up from school in the chance of seeing her again. He got his wish and after a few short months of them dancing around each other Billy had began fucking her, and had claimed her as his own to the few people that knew about them.

By the time she was seventeen everybody knew who she was, who's arm she was on and that she was to be respected, if they didn't want Bones' Darleys vicious and calculating oldest son's wild temper unleashed on them.

Steph breathed deeply as she heard the front door slam close and the bathroom door squeak open, the sound of heavy breathing coming from the doorway. She heard him lean down, his calloused fingers running against her hip before he put down a small brown teddy that had a long white lily taped to the back of it. She wondered if realised that she knew that every flower he had ever got her had come from the cemetery.

Billy stared down at the crumpled mess he had left behind not three hours ago, he watched as she slowly reached out and touched the teddy before turning it around and sniffing the flower. She turned onto her back letting Billy see the purplish bruise that was forming over her left cheek bone, he couldn't help but wince looking down at her like that and knowing that his storming temper was the cause.

"C'mon," Billy murmured as he scooped a drunken Steph into his arms and headed into their bedroom where he gently placed her on the bed, her head lolled to the side where she watched him undress.

She watched as he whipped off his black shirt revealing his tattooed arms and torso, the silver cross she had bought him many years ago hanging from his neck, a reminder that she still at least hung over his heart, even if she wasn't in it.

"Don't ya ever do that again to me," she spat, her wide silvery eyes staring daggers at him. They both knew she wasn't on about him hitting her.

Slowly he eased himself into bed but leaned on his side so that he was looking down at her delicate face. "I had a rough fuckin' day, forgot ya were at the bar," he murmured like that immediately justified his behaviour.

"Ya forgot I was at the bar?" she questioned angrily. "I can deal with your crap Billy, I can deal with this shitty life you have dragged me into. I can't fuckin' deal with you getting some fuckin' whore to suck your dick in the shitter whilst I sit at the fuckin' bar!" She was yelling now and her jaw was clenched firmly.

Billy didn't reply he just lay there watching her as she quietly fumed. Slowly he leaned down and began kissing her shoulder tenderly; she slapped him off her once, twice before giving in and letting him trail kisses up and down her side. He scrambled on top of her as he nibbled on her neck making her let out a reluctant moan, she still fucking hated him and wanted him to know, but she couldn't help but bite her lip as she felt his hardness against her.

She wanted to tell him he was on his last chance, his millionth chance, but before the thoughts had even properly formed in her head he was inside her and she was gasping. "I fuckin' love ya, Billy."


	2. Silent Surrender

**Thanks for the reviews :]**

**I really hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is most welcomed.**

Billy's eyes fluttered open, it took awhile for them to adjust to the glaring light that seeped through the open windows. His ice like eyes dashed to the window to find the curtains wide open. Steph. Fucking Bitch.

He rolled onto his back with a groan, his eyes still blinking madly in the bright menacing light; it took him a minute to notice her standing at the foot of the bad, staring into her circular mirror. She was sweeping foundation over her bruised and swollen cheek.

Disgust washed over him.

He remembered when the thought of laying hands on her would physically make him sick, he'd never stoop so low. Never lose control with her, never forget his strength around her. Fucking look at him, he was everything he hated in a man.

But she pushed and pushed, feeling invincible. Her words were always drenched in hate, her expression unable to hide how much she fucking loathed him. And he loved her more every day because of it. Unable to let her go when she tried to leave, unable to control the raw feelings she brought out in him.

They were both as bad as each other, a hurricane and a volcano, destroying everything around them in an attempt to hurt one another.

Steph eyes were far away as she brushed the brush delicately across her face, her lips puckered. Billy watched her from bed, promising he would never lose control like that again. He hadn't thought, hadn't been able to see past the red haze to listen to her screams of pain, or her vicious threats that she threw at him whilst he dragged her by her long raven hair. He didn't think at all as his forearm curled against her neck as he pushed her against the stone wall, even as her hot saliva dripped down his face.

"Where ya going?" Billy grumbled as he sat up, his eyes searching for a must needed cigarette. Her eyes widened in the mirror before a small crease formed between her two arched eyebrows.

She turned to face him, her eyes narrowed in on his naked form. "Where the fuck do ya think, Einstein?" She slammed her make-up brush down before downing her half empty glass and grimacing slightly afterwards. "I'm going to work, so we can pay rent."

"Vodka at nine AM, that a lil' fuckin' early ya think? Even by your standards-"

She picked up the brown teddy he had given her the previous night and threw it at him, she wished she picked up the glass ashtray instead. "Fuck you," she spat.

Steph stormed out of the room, her hair a dark cape behind her. She yanked the old brown front door open to find Bodie and Joe standing there apparently about to enter.

"Move," she barked at them, pushing Joe out of the way as she charged out of the apartment.

Bodie ad Joe watched her with sloppy smirks before heading into the old apartment. The living room was small with old yellow stone walls and you had a hard job fitting a three seater couch, a TV and a coffee table in there. The kitchen was even tinier with no room for a table, making them have to eat their food on the couch, but at least they had a big bathroom and a decent sized bedroom.

Six years ago when the couple had first moved in, they had loved it. A small love nest for them, it didn't matter if only two people could fit into the kitchen or that every person who came over had to walk through their bedroom to get to their bathroom, it was their place, their palace. Now though it felt like a cage.

"Hey Billy," Bodie yelled as he flopped himself down on the couch.

Billy walked out of the bedroom with no shirt on and a cigarette perched from his lip, he glanced down at Bodie before turning to Joe and pushing his head back to see the gash across his eye. "Ya late," Billy commented as he inspected the wound.

"Ya don't look like ya ready either dog," Bodie commented sparking up a cigarette for himself.

Billy ignored his oldest friends comment. "What the fuck happened to your eye?" Billy finally asked as he headed over to the couch.

"Bar fight," Joe sloppily replied with a wide grin. "That prick from B-street came in-"

"What?" Snarled Billy, turning to face Bodie, his oldest friend and his right hand man, wanting answers. "Why didn't ya fuckin call me?"

"Joe had him on the ground before he even fuckin' took two steps in the bar, apparently he was there to deliver a message. We took care of it." Bodie explained as he slapped Billy on the back. "After the way Steph left we thought you'd want to be left alone."

Billy sucked in a sharp breath as he ran a calloused hand over his shaved head. "Well, I think we need to take a lil' fuckin' drive down B-Street, deliver our own fuckin' message."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Steph and her best friend Mia walked out of the main entrance of their monotonous catholic school, both rushed outside eager to get away from the priests that looked at their bare legs with little finesse and the nuns who scowled at their illegally high torn skirts._

_The wind was wild and it blew their hair around wildly. They huddled together closely, their foreheads touching, trying to block the wind so that they could light a cigarette. After many attempts Steph groaned loudly and shuffled towards the wall to sit until Mia's new boyfriend pulled the car around; Mia followed though her eyes widened as she glanced down the street. _

"_Shit; he's here again," she squeaked pulling her tightly curled brown hair forward, almost using it like a shield. "I told ya, he must be pissed about ya punching Joe. Oh my God, he's going to kill us! Ya got us killed over some guy that didn't call me back-"_

"_Ya were upset!" Steph defended, knowing that Mia was going to start ranting about how stupid she was to punch a Darley in the face._

_Mia turned her back to Billy's faded black beat up mustang and glowered at her friend. "Not upset enough to want to die," Steph smiled at Mia's worried face. "Why aren't you scared? He'll probably kill me quick, you're the one he's going to take his sweet time over."_

"_Don't be so dramatic. Jesus Christ," one of the Priests walked by and stopped and glared at Steph. "Sorry father," she added with an amused smirk, he quickly charged away, his robes swishing in the wind. "Billy Darley is probably here to pick up his brother, ya know Joe, goes to the same school, I have Math with him, ya fucked him once upon a time."_

_Mia pouted her full lips. "Ya lying. I don't buy this whole tough girl thing. I bet your shitting yourself at the though of Darley holding a grudge against ya."_

"_I'm not scared!" Steph declared, squaring her small shoulders; Mia made a 'humph' noise. "I'm not! Fine, watch me be scared." Steph stormed off, her shoulder book bag swinging at the side of her._

_Billy watched from his car as this Stephanie girl headed his way, a nervous smile playing on her lips, a determined glint in her silvery eye. He watched as she fought against the wind, her thin white blouse not offering much protection, it also didn't help that her top five buttons were popped open, her red and gold school tie hanging low down her front. She didn't look cold though she should, she wore no jacket and her skirt was so short some would say it was trashy, her legs were bare except for black socks that were pulled high up her calves, peeping out of the green Doctor Martin boots that she wore. She was definitely jailbait. _

_Without permission or warning she opened the passenger door and slipped into the front seat before closing the door behind her. _

_Billy eyed her menacingly; what the fuck was she doing?_

_Steph smiled brightly at him and she swore she saw his leg twitch; he noticed her tongue ring. _

"_Listen, FYI ya brother ditches last period most days, ya wasting ya time sitting here. People are getting creped out," she said it casually, wanting it to sound tough and cocky._

_Billy ran a hand over his short brown hair before looking down at the young woman he knew he shouldn't be eyeing, though found it impossible not to. "Ya want to go for a ride?" he asked her gruffly._

_She nodded her head before he started the engine. She sent a big 'fuck you' grin to Mia as they drove past._

Xxxxxxxxx

Steph smiled falsely at the old lady who had just told her about her bunions and varicose veins and she hoped to God that she never got old. She glanced around the tiny salon that was dumped right in the middle of a liquor store and a pawn shop right in downtown Southie. All the old ladies came in to get their weekly gossip, and all the young girls came in wanting to be made over in the hopes of snagging a face, somebody who could bring in some money, get them off the street corners, and supply their habits.

Most of the girls wanted Billy Darley, and they were ruthless enough to not care that the person styling their hair was his other half. In every way apart from the law.

If only they knew that Billy loved long hair, and that Steph's 'trims' took off a lot more than the average cut.

Some of the whores had started asking for Rainey, Steph's boss and aunt.

The irritating bell on the door chimed but Steph didn't take a look who it was, they could wait or Rainey could deal with them. She really didn't have the head on to be dealing with customers.

As she began dousing old Mrs. Oscar with hairspray Billy appeared behind her, she saw him in the wall length mirror that was a part of the styling stations, he smirked down at her before beginning to rub her shoulders, she shrugged him off.

"Well that's you done then Mrs. O," Steph clapped her hands together before walking over to the cash register and taking payment from the little old lady.

Billy walked over to her again ad stared down at her until she finally looked up at him from under her long thick lashes.

"Jesus Billy," she licked her thumb and began rubbing away at his neck. "Ya got blood on you."

He let her wipe the specks away whilst he looked down at her with hard piercing eyes; her face was a picture of natural beauty, she didn't see any reason to ask where the blood had come from. What good would that do? She had long ago stopped thinking it was Billy's blood when he'd creep in the middle of the night, his clothes bloody and ruined refusing to give her answers. Now, she'd just help him strip the clothes off, turn the shower on for him and ask between what hours was he supposedly with her that night, encase the police came knocking.

Steph let her hand linger on Billy's tattooed neck as he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, he reminded himself to make her eat a burger in front of him soon.

"Well you've left it long enough Darley," Steph's plump aunt Rainey yelled from the doorway of the backroom before sauntering over, her wide hips swishing in her long dress as she leaned up and planted a big smooch on Billy's cheek. "Haven't ya missed ya favourite Aunt in law," she smiled up at him, her hand on his cheek. She really did think the sun shone out of his every orifice. Boy was she wrong. "Speaking of in-law, when ya going to put a ring on my niece, Darley? It's been nearly eight years-"

"Yeah eight fuckin' long years, too," Billy quipped as Steph glared at him before turning and dumping herself into the salon chair.

Rainey slapped Billy's arm playfully before asking the million dollar question, what was he doing there? He very rarely came by, he had no need to.

"I just came by to see if I could steal Steph away for ya a few hours earlier-" Billy was interrupted by an irritated Steph.

"No, my shift doesn't finish until five, so that's when I'll finish," she swung her long hair over her shoulder and folded her arms like an annoyed child; Billy couldn't help but smirk.

Rainy threw a dirty look at Steph. "Ya should feel lucky ya man still wants to steal ya for a few hours. I wouldn't want to with ya walking around with a face like a slapped arse all the time." She turned to Billy and smiled, he reminded her so much of her late husband Jimmy, he was a magnet for trouble and was always out running around with Bones Darley's men, that was before he got given a long stretch. He never made it out alive. "Course ya can get her out of my hair for a few hours," she turned back to niece. "Ill se ya tomorrow then Steph."

With a reluctant moan Steph exited the salon as Billy trailed behind her, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"So what's all this about?" Steph demanded to know as Billy started the rumbling engine.

Billy threw his cigarette out his open window. "Why ya got to question everything I do?"

She threw her head back into the seat and closed her eyes before taking deep breaths; she loved the man next to her so much it hurt, suffocated her. Yet she hated the existence they had together, it had turned them both into vicious animals, but what would she be without him? As much as she hated her life and what they had both become, she'd rather be miserable and vindictive than be without him.

Billy pulled into a gas station and headed inside. Steph watched as he sauntered down the liquor aisle, he slipped a large bottle of vodka inside his jacket without the cashier noticing. Or maybe the small man had noticed though thought better to confront Billy about it.

It didn't take long, soon Billy was back inside the car, emptying his pockets, vodka, gum, and cigarettes (the only thing he paid for; they were behind the counter). Steph forced a smile at him after she had the first swig from the cheap bottle.

She still hadn't forgiven him for his behaviour the night before.

She paid no attention as to where Billy was driving, she enjoyed the cool breeze that blew in her face as he sped down the road, occasionally mumbling along to an old rock song that came on the radio.

"We're here," Billy gruffly said as they pulled into a make-out point at the very top of a hill just outside the city, the view was amazing. Billy hadn't brought Steph up there for years, not since they'd got themselves their own apartment, though he regularly drove up there and just sat, letting his mind wonder and relax.

She sat up straight in her seat, her eyes alighting with every detail she took in. The old overgrown tree's that she and Billy had made out under, the old crooked bench that more than a few teenagers had lost their virginity on.

"Oh babe, I haven't been here in fuckin' years," she smiled naturally, not the forced sarcastic smile that she had been doing for the past few days. They both got out of the car and went and laid on the hood; Billy wrapped his arms around her ivory shoulders and pulled her close to him.

The smell of vanilla and strawberries wafted up his nose from her silky waves, and he inhaled it devotedly, it was a smell that helped him relax, it was the smell of home.

They laid there for what seemed like forever, watching the colours in the sky change, the thousands of lights turning on down in the city. Steph gulped at the vodka, occasionally passing it to Billy for a swig.

"Do ya remember when we used to come up here every Sunday night? And just lay on the ground laughing and kissing; the last thing we wanted to do was to hurt each other," Steph snorted, "look at us now." She became silent then, her head lost in thoughts of a simpler time, when they weren't point scoring and questioning every move the other made.

Billy heard her sniffle and with a glance he realised a rogue tear was trailing down her cheek, he wiped it away with a grown.

"Why ya crying?" she just sniffed again, trying to bury her head in his chest so that he wouldn't see her weak. "Don't fuckin' cry, ya know I hate it. Look I'm sorry about yesterday," the words sounded hollow even to him. He didn't like to apologise, but he really hadn't planned on having her cry on him. Billy hated it when she cried.

"I forgive ya," she mumbled into his shirt wiping the last of her tears away.

He looked down at her watery eyes and kissed her plump lips. "You're a fuckin' liar," he said with a smirk, knowing she'd never forgive or forget.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her pink lips. "Take's one to know one babe."


	3. Crumbling

**I only got one review on the last chapter so im unsure whether or not I should continue; if you like or even dislike let me know : )**

There's a burden you've been bearing in spite of all your prayersThere's a light turned off inside your heartCan you remember what it's like to care?

_- Rise Against- Injection _

Steph hadn't been at the bar for long but she was already bored stiff; she really couldn't understand how Billy and the guys could sit there all night playing pool and listening to old rock ballads whilst drinking beer and whiskey, hoping that some broads worth a look would come in and provide some entertainment.

Sitting there listening to Jimmy Hendrix songs really wasn't her type of thing, she wanted something she could dance around to, she wanted to go to an underground rave like she used too. She was only twenty-two but she felt like she was forty, sitting in a little bar, the staff knowing your drink. She felt like she should be out partying, dancing on tables and being reckless and stupid, not sitting by a sticky bar alone whilst her other half hung out with his friends.

She swigged at her drink and threw a glance down towards Billy who was smirking at something Bodie had whispered into his ear. A cigarette hung from his lip and his dark sleeves were rolled up to reveal his strong forearms. With an audible sigh Steph threw her sharp eyes at the door and prayed that her best friend Mia would arrive soon. She was already an hour late; soon Steph resigned herself to the fact that Mia was a no-show today.

With angry mutterings under her breath Steph stood, downed her straight vodka ad headed down to where Billy and the gang were sitting. She moodily dumped herself onto Billy's lap, almost spilling his beer.

"What's wrong with ya now?" he asked as he sucked on his cigarette. Her long raven hair fell down onto her porcelain face and she had began biting her nails nervously whilst staring down at the dirty floor.

"Nothing," she mumbled quietly before letting out a dramatic sigh. "Mia hasn't shown up again, maybe it's me I'm just not a likeable person."

Billy rubbed between his brows and let out an aggravated grunt. Mia had been her friend, her only friend, for years so he wasn't convinced that the girl didn't like Steph anymore. He felt like he was in the schoolyard again.

"I fuckin' like ya," she gave him a gloomy look that told him she didn't believe him. "The guy's like ya," the guys all stayed silent.

Steph scrunched her eyebrows up knowing full well most of the guys hated her.

"Don't ya?" Billy barked at his friends who all sat around the table silently listening to Steph's complaints.

Immediately Baggy, Dog, Heco and Tommy began nodding their heads obediently and muttering compliments to their boss is crazy ass girlfriend. Bodie laughed at the other men's reactions.

"We'd be crazy not to," Baggy said rather sarcastically. "What's not to fuckin' love?" Steph eyes narrowed in on him.

"You're a likeable girl," Tommy added with a wink to Heco.

Heco smiled at her before saying, "I like ya so much when ya get sick of Billy I'll be waiting," his arrogant smirk was wiped off his face when Billy popped him around the back of the head.

"Watch ya mouth," he warned, his fingers that held his cigarette were pointed in Heco's direction .

Billy placed his hands on Steph's tiny waist as she shuffled around on his lap so that she was looking down at him, her long hair fell over her shoulders brushing his chest. "Take me home," she whined, her voice demanding. His eyes narrowed in on her and she knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't want to go home, he was having a fucking good time and really didn't see why she was complaining so much. What wasn't there not to like in the Four Roses? "If you loved me you would," she cooed manipulatively.

Bodie watched the scene with a boyish grin across his features; his best friend was definitely strong willed and got what he wanted most of the time, but he was sure that little Stephanie got her way far more.

In all honestly when Steph had first come onto the scene all those years ago, he had thought she was a fleeting obsession, a dangerous one given her age, but a fleeting one all the same. Bodie had never expected her to still be around seven years later, let alone for Billy to still be infatuated with her. It was unhealthy.

Not that Billy had behaved over the years, he had played around, but he made a conscious effort to keep it quiet. He knew that Steph's raging temper would not take to kindly to him being with another woman.

Steph hadn't exactly played nice either, over the years. She knew exactly how to play Billy, to wind him up, how to manipulate him.

"Please," she all but whispered, her forehead touching his.

"Get ya fuckin' coat," he muttered before standing up, forcing her to get up quickly.

Bodie laughed loudly and made a whipping noise, Billy told him to shut the fuck up and that he'd be back soon.

The drive to the apartment was a silent one though Steph checked her phone frequently so see if Mia had called. She was sure her best friend had been avoiding her lately.

"I won't be late," said Billy, his hand on the back of Steph's delicate neck. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before she shuffled out of the car.

"If Mia turns up send her over to the apartment would ya?" Steph asked quietly, still a sliver of hope that she would get to hang out with her best friend o a Friday night left in her voice.

Billy nodded grumpily as she turned around. "Lock the fuckin' door," he yelled after her. She mumbled something incoherent back before disappearing into the apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Billy marched through the crowd, pushing past high teens who staggered around whilst attempting to dance to the loud, heavy beat that poured out of the large speakers scattered around the room._

_The flashing lights made it difficult to find the dazzling face he had memorised already. He wasn't even sure if she was going to be there, she had mentioned it in passing, not inviting him along, not confirming anything._

_He hadn't thought that she might find it weird that he had turned up to the underground rave he had so earnestly called 'a fag party' when Steph had mentioned she might go to it. He wondered whether she'd feel like she was being stalked or harassed, after all it's not like they were dating. Fuck, he hadn't even kissed her yet._

_Not that he didn't want to, he really fucking wanted to kiss her, to run his hands over her smooth skin and through her soft waves. But she was so young, too young. Fifteen, though he knew she was sixteen the next month, and that strangely made him feel a little better about his fixation with her. _

_He'd be lying if he said he wasn't captivated by her, by the way she spoke so flippantly and to the point, by the way she never shied away from what she wanted, how her smile lit her whole face up. Billy wanted to punch himself; he'd never felt like that about someone, and he didn't even know her all that well. He had conveniently been parked outside her school a couple of times when Steph had left, so she'd boldly ask for a lift home from him. It was only a handful of ten minute drives he had actually spent with her. It irritated him that she seemed to be constantly swimming through his thoughts._

_Finally he found her at the edge of the dance floor, she grinded her hips against her taller friend to the music. Her long dark hair swung from side to side as she danced, her tiny vest showing her small waist, her denim shorts showing her perfectly toned legs off. Billy was surprised she wasn't with a guy._

_He attempted to squeeze past her, looking like he wasn't paying any attention, as he pushed past through the hectic crowd her closed eyes opened and glanced at the person who was pushing her, her stormy eyes widened when she saw who was trying to get past. _

_Without hesitation she reached up and pulled on his broad shoulder, he looked down at her indifferently. "Hey, what ya doing here?" she asked shouting up into his ear. He made a gesture telling her he couldn't hear her over the music and she quickly made a gesture towards the back entrance, telling him to meet her outside. Before following Billy outside she turned to Mia who had already started making out with her boyfriend and gestured that she was heading out; Mia just nodded before pushing herself closer to her new boyfriend._

_Billy watched as Steph sauntered outside, the cold air hitting her quickly. _

"_Ya got one of those for me?" she asked nodding towards the cigarette that Billy had hanging from his lip. He looked down at her before digging in his pocket and pulling out a cigarette packet. "What ya doing here? I thought this was a fag party?" Steph smiled up at Billy._

"_I had a package to drop off to a guy here," Billy lied convincingly._

_Steph nodded her head. "Are ya gonna' kiss me soon?" she asked abruptly, turning on the spot so that she was no long standing next to him but was facing him._

_His eyes narrowed in on her; shocked by her bluntness._

_She took a quick step towards him and placed her hand on his cheek as she leaned up and kissed him slowly. Billy responded enthusiastically, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him so that he could feel the shape of her breasts against his body._

_Steph pulled away after a few minutes of making- out, she stepped backwards with a small smile as Billy watched her with a confused expression. She bit her lip innocently as she looked at the man before her, who stood with his arms open in front of her wanting her back within them._

"_I'll see ya soon," she said clearly, before quickly heading back indoors._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

The room was smoky and the lights seriously dimmed; a red glow coming from the two small lamps that sat at opposite ends of the room.

The wide leather chair was sticky and still hot from the previous occupant but that didn't bother Billy. He wasn't there to sit on a clean chair, he wasn't even there to sit down really.

Music began playing quietly in the background, though Billy had no idea where the speakers were. He didn't look, didn't want to, his startling blue eyes were focused severely at the long heavy red curtain that worked as a door.

The curtain swished open revealing a tall curvaceous woman with chocolate ringlets that fell to her shoulders, brushing the soft caramel skin that was on show; she wore a small red bikini.

Her wide dark eyes glowered in the darkness at the man who sat before her. She quickly folded her arms across her chest and stood up straight.

"What ya doin' here Billy?" she asked abruptly as she started tapping her high heel clad foot on the floor.

Billy sniffed and wiped under his nose before he answered the stripper who stood before him.

"Ya wanna' tell me why ya stood Steph up tonight, Mia?" he asked gruffly as he lit a cigarette. Mia looked at him nervously, his whole demeanour was intimidating and cocky.

She glanced towards the door anxiously before turning her eyes back onto Billy. "I had to work on," she answered simply, her voice was edgy though she tried to sound indifferent.

"Ya couldn't of called?"

Mia's perfectly manicured nails ran through her perfect curls and she let out a long breath. "I can't hang out with her with you there," her dark eyes pleaded with him to understand. "The guilt is getting to me Billy, I'm convinced she's going to find out. I don't know, maybe we should tell her-"

Billy's static eyes widened in anger. He stood up quickly causing Mia to stumble backwards into the wall her own eyes widening in terror. Billy charged over to her, his arms slamming onto the wall either side of her head, trapping her. She squeaked in terror.

"Ya want to fuckin' break her heart? How d'ya think she'll feel if she finds out her best fuckin' friend has been fuckin' her man?" His eyes were crazy as they glared down into Mia's; her bottom lip trembled as she fought to stop the tears fall. "It would break her and ya know it."

A rogue tear slid down Mia's anguished face as she nodded in agreement.

Billy's hands slid down from the wall to land onto his girlfriend's friend's bare waist. Her delicate hands leaned onto his large chest as he murmured, "how much for a dance then?"

She let out a girlish giggle as the butterflies began to dance in her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy was about to begin to unlock his front door when he realised Steph hadn't locked it again, he cursed under his breath readying himself to yell at her when he opened the door and saw her laying on the couch.

She wore nothing but a small back bra and a tiny black thong, both had small diamante pieces on them. Billy took in her small body as she eyed him with lustful eyes; she stood up and he realised she was still wearing a pair of high black heels ad she slowly walked over to him brushing against him.

"How was your night?" she asked as she began kissing his shirt clad chest. His hands roamed her body, from her fragile shoulders to her round breasts to her pert behind, he began kissing her neck hungrily when he gruffly replied to her.

"Better now I'm home," he continued to nibble on her neck when she roughly pushed him away. "The fuck?" he yelled at her.

Steph's pretty face turned vicious. "Ya smell like a sex," she snarled at him her arms flying in the air crazily. "I can smell cheap perfume on ya!"

Billy pointed his finger at her. "Ya fuckin' crazy, ya need some serious help," he turned away and began to walk into the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

"Where the fuck ya going?" Steph yelled after him, following him into the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," Billy replied not even looking at her.

She punched him in the back with all of her force. He grunted and turned to look at her.

"Ya want to wash the smell off ya is it?" she snarled at him, her voice filled with accusation.

"Go to bed," Billy demanded, in a calm bored tone, before turning and heading into the bathroom, where he locked the door after him.

He took double the time of his usual showers making sure he washed all traces of Mia off him, checking his body for any markings her long nails may have caused.

Billy wrapped a faded blue towel around his waist and went into the bedroom expecting to see Steph curled up in bed, her back to him, but she wasn't there. He quickly rushed out into the living, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the floor, her legs pulled up tight against her chest. Tears streamed her pale face and she jumped when Billy leaned down and sat behind her, his legs encircling her.

"Ya okay?" Billy mumbled gruffly, his head leaning on her shoulder.

She nodded quickly, "I'm fine," she said trying to keep her voice level.

"Ya crying," Billy pointed out.

"No," Steph denied shaking her head, hating the thought of anyone seeing her vulnerable.

Billy kissed her shoulder softly. "Steph, why would I want anyone else when I've got ya at home?" she sniffed quietly. "Huh?"

"I guess I am a pretty good catch," she said sarcastically, her voice becoming more her own now. "I'm sorry babe, I don't know what's got into me recently, I'm turning into a paranoid wreck." She turned around and kissed him softly. "Maybe I am crazy."

"Maybe ya are," Billy replied unaware of how damaging his lies were.


	4. Happy families

**Hello : ] Thanks for all the reviews, they were amazing!**

**Please review this for me; I promise that this story will really start to warm up from this chapter.**

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_- John Lennon, Jealous guy _

Robert Hayes puffed on his cigarette whilst he stared at the small crooked house that he had grown up in. The white paint peeled in places and was darkened in others, pink roses bloomed around the front porch and a small white bench sat unused next to the old dark front door.

The house looked smaller now, maybe it was because he was older, maybe it was because he hadn't been here in so long. It was hard to imagine that the one story building housed five people at one time.

He threw his cigarette down onto the sidewalk, stubbing it out with the toe of his old boot before heading up the small stone pathway that led to the porch. Robert jumped the two small steps and knocked the front door loudly; Robert listened to some shuffling around before he saw the face of a prematurely old looking woman in the window.

Within seconds the front door swung open.

"Robert," the woman yelled, throwing her slender arms around his neck and pulling the man down so that she could smother his cheeks in kisses.

"Relax ma," he said as she began smoothing his slicked black hair off his face. "Ya looking good ma," he said as he walked through the small house and into a tiny orange kitchen.

He watched as his mother jabbered on and on whilst she made tea one handed, one hand gripping the rosary that she always carried with her.

She turned to him suddenly, a small smile on her face. He noticed how lines appeared around her mouth and eyes, how her raven hair had began to streak with grey. He hadn't noticed those changes through the plastic glass window that he had seen her through when he was in the slammer.

"I can't believe ya out," Fiona said. She smiled at him as she placed a mug of tea in front of him, she still clutched her rosary beads. "Four years for a crime ya didn't commit, it despicable."

"What can I say ma, it's all behind me now," Robbie said, wondering whether his mother really could of convinced herself of his innocence.

He listened to her ramble on about his younger brother Adam who had joined the catholic church, he was like Jesus himself in her eyes, and how he'd love for Robbie to go visit. Robbie nodded and smiled in the appropriate places for awhile until he could stand it no more.

"Ya got Steph's number ma? I was thinking of surprising my baby sister." Fiona's face twisted before returning to its tight lipped self, her grey eyes hard and frosty.

"No," she replied bitterly.

Robbie eyed his mother sceptically, she was unbelievable. "Jesus Christ ma," he was shut up when she slapped him hard around the back of the head.

"Don't you dare take Christ's name in vain in this house Robert," she scolded, her finger pointed in his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled feeling like a child again. "Ya can't still be mad at her. Seriously?"

"Why shouldn't I be mad? She's living in sin with a crazy gang banger, and you expect me to accept that. I suppose you'd encourage her to share her bed with someone who went to jail for nearly beating a guy to death."

"C'mon ma, I know Billy isn't the ideal guy, I wasn't too happy about it either at first, remember? But it's been seven years, ya got to accept him, and how they chose to live their life." Fiona stayed silent.

"If you want to go visit her, Mary from across the street told me they hole up in that drinking den the Four Roses most nights," she spat through thin lips. "Either that or she'll be with your father's good for nothing sister Rainey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Steph frowned as she banged hard on her aunts apartment door, she huffed as she waited not bothering to hide her angry expression when the door finally opened and she barged through the front door and threw herself down onto the large couch with a loud groan. The big bag that was slung around her shoulders bounced heavily on her tiny frame when she fell. "Aw!"_

"_What's wrong baby?" Rainey asked as she began smoothing Steph's long hair. _

_Rainey had unfortunately never had children with her husband, they had only been married briefly when he got a long stretch inside, so she had expected to start a family a little later in life, and then he had died and she was left husband -less and childless, the two things she'd wanted in her life since she could remember. She had always loved Steph more like a daughter than a niece though, and she knew Steph thought of her as a second mother type, she needed one with a mother like hers._

_Steph flipped over on the couch, throwing the bag down onto the floor. "Can I stay here for awhile? I swear if I don't get away from her there's going to be a homicide." Rainey didn't need to ask who she was._

"_Of course ya can, I don't want to step on ya mother's toe's though. Do ya think she'll be okay with it?"_

_Steph scrunched her face up in concentration for a moment before speaking honestly. "Well she sorta might of told me to go and not come back," Rainey's mouth opened wide in shock._

"_Why?"_

"_There's this guy I've been seeing for a couple of months now, and he's a little bit older but he's really-"_

"_Wait, how much older?" Rainey interrupted, envisioning her niece running off with a forty year old married man._

"_He's nineteen," Steph openly replied. " His dad's a jackass so mom's just assuming that he's a nasty piece of work too."_

_Rainey scoffed. "Your mother was sixteen when she met my brother and he was twenty-one, and believe me she weren't so saint like then. What's his name?"_

"_Billy Darley," Steph saw Rainey's smile drop. "Don't look like that!"_

"_Well I know Bones and he is a nasty son of a bitch, but that doesn't mean Billy is I suppose," Rainey reasoned, more with herself than anyone else. "Is he nice?"_

_Steph smiled up at her aunt. "He's nice to me."_

"_Well that's all that matter's then," Rainey said. " When do I get to meet him then?"_

_Steph paused for a moment. "He's kind of outside," she stood up quickly and headed towards the door. "I'd brought him over to my place and with my ma's reaction I want him to see that I do have at least one sane relative."_

_She opened the door quickly and made a hand gesture as if to usher someone over._

_Rainey watched as her small niece waved someone over and slowly in strode a tall six foot something young man, with short brown hair and startling blue eyes. They caught her off guard as he stared down at her with such intensity._

"_So your what's all this fuss is about," Rainey smiled walking over to Billy._

"_She's going to kiss ya," Steph warned just as Rainey reached up and planted a big kiss on Billy's face._

_Billy smirked down at the rounder woman who had a kind gentle smile._

"_Are ya sleeping with my niece?" Rainey ask sternly, completely taking Billy by surprise. He glanced at Steph who looked at him with wide eyes and a large grin._

"_Uh yeah," he answered warily. How the fuck was he meant to answer that?_

"_Are ya using protection?" She demanded to know, looking at both of them now._

_Steph slipped around Billy and placed her arm around Billy's waist; he snaked his arm around her small shoulders. "Of course Rainey," Steph answered for the both of them._

"_Good," Rainey was rudely interrupted when the door burst open and in barged Steph's older brother Robert who was red in the face, his usually slicked black hair falling wildly onto his sweaty forehead. Seconds later a small and puny Adam rushed in after his older less finesse brother._

"_I hate to break up the party," Robbie announced sarcastically, he pointed a long finger in Billy's direction. "Me you outside, now!"_

_Billy straightened up to his full six foot two inches, he wrapped his arm more tightly around Steph's shoulder as if to say fuck you._

"_Robbie calm down," Rainey scolded as she walked towards him; Steph looked between Billy and Robbie, her face worried._

"_Ya fuckin' my baby sister?" Robbie yelled, his finger still pointed in Billy's direction._

"_Robbie calm the fuck down. Adam tell him!" Steph yelled, breaking free of Billy's grip and stepping in front of him._

_Robbie snickered. "Hiding behind a sixteen year old girl," Robbie grabbed Steph's slight wrist and yanked her behind him._

"_Get ya fuckin' hands off her," Billy roared charging at Robbie and pushing him back against the hard wall, knocking Adam over in the meantime._

_Steph yanked at Billy's shoulder screaming, "Get the fuck off him, Billy I'm serious!" Slowly Billy let go of Robbie and stepped backwards slowly. _

_Rainey who had been on the floor helping Adam up stood tall now. "Robbie I think it's time you left."_

"_What? Me, what the fuck did I -"_

_It was Rainey's turn to point her finger in Robbie's direction. "Ya barge into my home without a hello and with no manners, ya yell like a mad man, and try to scare off ya little sisters boyfriend. And as for him throwing ya into that wall Robert, ya deserved it; ya should be thrilled that your sister has someone who will defend her like that, even from her own family!"_

_Robbie stood there silenced by his determined aunt. "Now I think it's time you left, Adam you can stay if ya want to."_

_Adam looked nervously between Robbie and Billy who were still glaring at each other menacingly, Steph held onto Billy's arm tightly._

"_No thanks, I better get home to my ma," Adam replied politely._

_Robbie began backing up out the door, when he was stood in the doorway, his brow sweaty, "ya better watch yourself Darley, ya ever hurt her and ya dead."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"C'mon Mia, ya know ya want too!" Steph whined following Mia around her apartment like a lost puppy, she swung her arms from side to side as she stomped. "Please."

"No, I really can't come out tonight," Mia answered ducking her head inside of her refrigerator.

Steph glanced around the studio apartment before glaring at her best friends back. "Have one of the guys said something to ya? Has Billy said something, I know he can be a jerk but im sure-"

"Nobody's said anything," she groaned, slamming the refrigerator door and sticking a cherry in her mouth. "I just can't afford to come out."

"Your not creeped out by what we did for Billy's birthday right? Because it's all done and gone, sure we had a great fucking time but it was a one time thing, and I'm really grateful ya helped out and believe me so was Billy," Steph smirked at her best friends awkward expression.

Mia stared down at the ground remembering Steph begging her to partake in a threesome with her and Billy for his twenty-fifth birthday, she had finally and reluctantly agreed to do it. Before she had known it she was kneeling Steph's bed with her waiting for Billy to come home and get the shock of his life.

She wished with all her heart she had said no, she wouldn't be shagging her best friend's man behind her back if she had.

"No, it's not that. I mean it's weird yeah, but that was months ago. I really can't afford to come out-"

"I'll buy ya drinks, or Billy will whatever, c'mon let's get ready." Steph smiled and sauntered over to Mia's wardrobe to pick an outfit for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy sucked deeply on his cigarette as he sat around the long wooden table at the bar with the guys, they all joked and drank merrily as the Friday night wore on. Everyone seemed to be in a pretty good mood, they had managed to take out half of B-street's guys, increasing their custom. They had basically doubled their intake, creating a bigger profit for Bones and a bigger cut themselves; it was the first time in a very long time that Bones had taken his share without criticism spilling from his thin lips.

Billy laughed loudly as Baggy knocked a whole beer over Tommy's trousers and then began yelling abuse at him, Billy let them sort it out between themselves, they were big boys and he really didn't want his good mood ruined. He let his eyes drift over to the pool table where Steph and Mia stood huddled, giggling like school girls gossiping wildly. Billy watched them with lustful eyes, remembering his last birthday made him feel pretty fucking chirpy at the worst of times but right now he was thinking of how he could get a repeat. Even he was sceptical on his chances of getting what he wanted this time.

As Billy stubbed his cigarette out he heard a high pitched squeak of excitement and he turned his head to see Steph charging towards her older brother and diving into his arms. Billy blew out the smoke from the last drag of his cigarette as he stood up slowly and began sauntering over to Steph who was clinging to her brother like he was life jacket in the pacific ocean.

"Robbie," Billy acknowledged begrudgingly, feeling his good mood draining.

A man about Billy's height stood beside Robbie, glancing around the room with edgy green eyes.

"Billy," Robbie replied as he placed Steph back down on the ground.

"Where the hell have ya been?" Steph yelled, slapping Robbie hard across the chest. "It's been four years."

Robbie's eyes narrowed in. "What? Ya didn't tell her?" His question went to Billy now. "And there was me thinking you were just being a bitch by not coming and visiting. I've been inside Steph." Her grey eyes widened and flew from her brother, past his friend and onto Billy.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Billy opened his mouth about to explain when Steph roared on. "What was it? Ya didn't want me going to visit another man inside?"

"I didn't want ya to have to go to a place like that." Billy retorted in a calm voice, really not wanting it to all kick off with Robbie there.

Steph scoffed. "I came to visit ya once a week when you were inside, remember?"

"I didn't want ya to come see me there!" He spat back angrily.

Her stormy eyes turned from Billy back to her brother. "Sorry Rob, who's your friend?"

Robbie looked back and forth between Billy and his little sister feeling the tension between them burning like a hot iron. "This is Mike, I met him inside I'm gonna' crash in on his couch until I get my own place." Steph smiled at Mike, taking in his pale skin and blonde hair and thinking that Mia was going to eat him up. "Mike my baby sister Steph and her jackass boyfriend Billy I told ya about," Robbie slapped Billy playfully on the arm as he said this though Billy didn't laugh at Steph's brothers joke.

"So," Robbie stepped forward rubbing his hands together. "Who's gonna' buy me my first drink?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The night past slowly and Billy's mood was worsening by the minute, Steph was blatantly ignoring him and was now flirting outrageously with Mike, her grey eyes dancing over towards Billy every now and then to see if she was getting a reaction.

Mia sat glumly at the table spurning all advances made from the guys, twirling her curls and occasionally glancing up at Billy with doe eyes.

But worst of all was Robbie. He could deal with Steph's pathetic attempt to piss him off, she had done it too many times and would always result the same way- a huge blazing row that would end in mind blowing sex. So predictable, so Steph. Billy could deal with Mia, who by the looks she was sending him might as well tell the whole fucking gang that she had a thing for him. Robbie though, he was treading a tight fucking rope. He had been making patronising ill-advised jokes all night about Billy and the guys, earning scowls and even making Bodie who was relatively laid back threaten him. But he didn't listen, he just sat there chuckling drunkenly, thinking he was fucking untouchable because he was Steph's big brother. Well Billy was this close to showing him how much he valued Steph's fucking family.

Joe leaned closer to Billy so that he could hear him over Robbie's drunken ramblings. "I am seriously going to fuck him up now," Joe murmured his eyes focused intently on Robbie, whose usual slicked black hair was falling forward as he laughed at one of his own jokes.

Billy nodded to Joe before scanning the room for Steph who stood by the pool table with Mike, grinding her hips into his groin as she danced, his hands roamed her hips! Billy saw red, before himself or anyone else had realised what was happening he was out of his chair and storming over to Steph and Mike.

Hearing the ruckus of Billy's chair falling on the floor Steph looked over to see Billy mere feet away from them, his eyes crazy and neck red.

Billy smashed his beer bottle over Mikes head causing the pale man to fall to the floor. Billy's large fists attacked Mike with vigour cracking the latter mans nose and splattering his blood on the floor.

Steph jumped back involuntarily her hand jumping up to her mouth in shock of Billy's actions, she didn't realise that Robbie had got out of his chair and charged at the men until he flew into Billy punching him in the back of the neck.

The gang all flew out of their chairs knocking Steph backwards and Mia to the floor as they attacked Robbie viciously. Steph screamed as kicks were laid into her older brother; Billy felt arms around his shoulders as one of the guys attempted to yank him off his victim.

"Get off him," Steph yelled punching Joe in the back as he continued laying heavy kicks at Robbie who was crumpled on the floor, his lip spewing blood. Joe ignored Steph and persisted in beating the older man.

Steph looked around the room quickly thinking how she could stop the chaos. Quickly she whipped a pool cue from the cue's rack and slammed it across Tommy's thin back; Tommy howled in agony grasping his back and stepping backwards towards the wall to catch his breath. She swung the cue around wildly missing Joe by mere inches causing the young man to step away from Robbie.

Bodie and Dog were yanking Billy off Mike who's face was bloody and puffy.

"Back the fuck off," Steph screamed at Joe when he went to take a step forward; she leaned down so that she was kneeling on the dirty floor wiping her brothers hair out of his face.

Billy allowed the guys to pull him off the bloody man, his fists were raw and he thought he saw the indent of his silver ring on the younger man's forehead. He looked at Steph stooping down by her brother, her face bitter with rage, she murmured quietly to Robbie before looking up and seeing Billy standing over her, his fists bloody and about to yank her up onto her feet.

"Don't ya fuckin' dare! Get away from me before I do something that you'll fuckin regret." Billy stared down into her angry face; the men all watched waiting for their next move. She stood up quickly pushing Billy backwards. "Get out! Get the fuck out," she screamed, Billy stood a step backwards with every push. "I don't want to fuckin' look at ya!" Billy glared at her before turning around and charging out of the front door, the men falling behind him quickly.

The cold air hit Billy hard in the face as he stormed over towards his car.

"Are ya crazy man?" Bodie asked as Billy started up the roaring engine. "The cops gonna hear about this for fuckin' sure, ya can't just fuckin' glass someone across the head and get away with!"

"The prick fuckin' deserved it," Billy said gruffly sucking sharply on his cigarette. "Ya don't fuckin touch what belongs to me and get away with it."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello, sorry it's been awhile without an update.

Review? Yes please :D

_If You fall for me,_

_I'm not easy to please,_

_I might tear you apart- Taio Cruz - Break your heart_

Billy sat silently in his living room, the only light in the room coming from the end of his cigarette. He twirled a glass of whiskey around in his hand as he stared at the front door, waiting for her to return home. If she would come home; of course she would, he told himself, she always did.

His piercing eyes narrowed in on the door before quickly flicking to the clock on the wall and then back at the door again. It was half past five in the morning, and Steph still hadn't returned; he had expected her to sit in the bar for perhaps another hour before coming home and raising hell.

Billy wanted to be out there tearing down doors demanding that she return home, but he didn't want her to think that he was worrying; she had her chance to leave the bar safely with him, it was her fault if anything happened on her walk home.

His stomach gave a nervous jolt, fuck what if something had happened? No nothing could of happened, she's just pissed that's all. She's probably gone over to Mia's for the night, yeah that made sense he told himself.

He downed his whiskey in one then leaned forward and began to pour himself another when the front door swung open and in walked Steph switching the living room light on as she closed the door.

She looked irate and tired. Her large eyes were puffy and her usual sleek waves were a tangled mess, it looked as the she had been yanking at it pretty profusely.

Billy leaned back into the couch, looking casual and uncaring.

"Well," Steph said loudly, her jaw locked. "Robbie's okay, his friend though," she shook her head dramatically. "Not so good Billy, thirty stitches actually."

Billy's eyes flashed. "Ya been to the hospital?"

"Obviously, ya did them over quite well," she sneered. "But I think I managed to convince Mike not to press charges, no need to thank me."

Billy stared up at her with piercing eyes, unmoving.

Steph walked past him brushing against Billy roughly as she passed and headed straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

He stood hesitantly, running a calloused hand over his smooth shaved head and took a deep breath before slowly walking through the bedroom to the bathroom door. Billy stood by the door silently for a few moments listening to Steph shuffling about in there; he heard the taps running and a slamming noise that he knew to be her roughly throwing her brush down, he listened to the squeak of the faucet being turned off before the loud shower going on. It sounded like the there was a downpour coming from the sky above the bathroom.

After momentarily deliberating he wrapped his knuckles on the door, "Babe, open up," he gruffly yelled, his forehead leaning on the doors wooden frame. "Listen, I should've controlled my temper better-" The door swung open wildly stopping him mid sentence.

Steph stood there with a towel wrapped around her tightly, her hair falling down her back neatly and all of her make-up washed off her skin, revealing a clear porcelain complexion.

"Ya damn right ya should of controlled your temper better," she snarled, her voice dripping in anger. "That was my brother, my fucking family-"

"It wasn't ya brother I wanted to smack," Billy fumed. "It was that dirty fucker who ya were grinding on!"

Her eyes narrowed and her beautifully arched eyebrows raised, she looked genuinely shocked; Billy knew it was all an act.

"Grinding, seriously? It's called dancing Billy, and since ya wont fuckin' dance with me I'll find someone who will."

Billy stood silently in the doorway, his quick eyes watching his girlfriend fume quietly. "Go on the couch tonight, I'm gonna take a shower," and she slammed the door in his face.

Steph swore she heard him mumble "I ain't going on no fuckin' couch,". She let out an angry curse before going over to the sink and leaning over it running her hands through her hair. She really needed shit to calm down, it seemed that her life was just constant drama the past year or so, she needed things to settle, for Billy to finally settle.

She unzipped her bag wearily her eyes flicking back and forth to the door, her heart rate began to pick up as she pulled out the strip of the contraceptive pill from her bag. Steph quickly popped out the tablet she was supposed to take that day, and with another quick look towards the door she threw it down the toilet, just like she had done every day for the past six months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Billy stop moving your head or I'm going to fuck up!" Steph scolded, her eyebrows scrunched as she concentrated on the back of Billy's head. She held his hair tightly between her fingers, it was longer than she had ever seen it with him, he had grown it a couple of inches for her so she could practice her hairdressing on him. He had endured endless mocking comments from Bodie regarding his shaggy mess that was on the top of his head, he had found it unmanageable, always getting in his way, but he hadn't moaned once because he knew how eager Steph was to learn her trade. Overall Steph couldn't complain, he had been a diamond. _

_She moved in with her scissor, concentration etched across her young face when Billy coughed and she accidentally took a massive chunk of hair off Billy's head, leaving a considerable bald patch. Steph gasped dramatically, her hand covering her mouth in horror. "Oh my God. Fuck, fuck!"_

_Billy turned to face her, his face was a mask of confusion and worry. "What's wrong?" His hand went to the back of his head where he felt her mistake. "Fuck?" He stood up quickly and headed over to the mirror in Rainey's living room, letting out an angry curse when he realised what she had done. _

"_I'm sorry," she said genuinely, placing the responsible scissors on the table. _

_He closed his eyes for the smallest of moments, sucking in a deep breath. "Bick it," he muttered sitting back down into the chair._

"_What?" _

"_Shave it all off," Billy replied casually though he lit up a cigarette and puffed on it deeply._

_Steph did as he asked, biting her lip nervously as she shaved his head gently, careful not to cut his scalp. It took her a good hour to do the job thoroughly, and as she stepped back so Billy could inspect her work in the mirror she began biting her nail waiting for an explosion of anger. She closed her eyes and counted to three, surely Billy would be mortified by what she had done to his head, and she couldn't blame him, the shininess of his scalp was already off putting._

_He turned to face her with a small smirk etched across his face, "it looks good babe." Her eyebrows raised immediately though she tried to cover her face with a mask of confidence as she stepped over to him. _

"_I knew you'd love it," she smiled kissing him lovingly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph shook her head unconsciously as she heard the guys voices rising and screams of advice being thrown at the TV. As if they could do better jobs on the field than the professionals could; she tucked her leg up onto the kitchen unit she had plonked herself down on and attempted to call her brother for the fifth time that day.

It went to answer phone again! He must be avoiding her, she was sure about that. He hadn't bothered to call or text since the night at the bar; she had just got her big brother back and Billy and ruined it all. Steph felt like a knife had been rammed into her stomach and had been left there for good measure too.

The front door banged loudly though she didn't move from the kitchen unit, Billy could get it, he was closer anyway. She listened as she heard Billy shuffling out of his seat then walk heavily to the door, she could pretty much guarantee that he was walking whilst staring at the TV. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd walk into a wall.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knee, a million thoughts running through her head when she heard Billy's loud voice booming. Quickly she jumped down the unit and headed out past the guys and towards the front door where she saw a tall blonde with dark circles standing there. Oh great Hannah, Steph thought bitterly to herself as she slid herself under Billy's tense arm that was resting on the door frame.

"What's up?" Steph tried to sound casual but really she wanted to dive on the woman and claw her heavily lidded eyes out. A boy with a shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes stood next to his mother, a backpack hanging from his back. "Hey Mattie."

"His names Mathew," Hannah spat angrily staring at the younger woman who she resented.

Steph plastered a fake smile across her face. "It's Mattie here, sweetheart," she could almost feel Billy's smirk burning a hole into Hannah's cheerless face.

Hannah bit the inside of her mouth and screamed so loudly within her head that if she had done it aloud she was sure the windows would smash. "Look, Billy, if I had another option believe me I wouldn't be asking you. But my sisters out of town, and I really need to go away this weekend with my boss, it could earn me a pay rise," she pleaded with wide eyes, her hand resting gently on Mattie's head.

"Your boss' requires your expert services this weekend?" Billy implied with a smirk. Hannah's eyes burst wide open and Steph was unable to suppress a girlish giggle.

Whilst trying to stifle her loud giggling Steph reached out and took Mattie's hand leading him inside, "come in kid."

Both Billy and Hannah looked horrified.

Hannah's hand instinctively reached out wanting to touch her son, to say goodbye.

"I guess we'll see ya Monday," Billy said as he slammed the door on Hannah's stunned face.

Steph walked Mattie over to a chair and told him to take a seat before heading back into the kitchen, knowing Billy's piercing eyes were burning into her back. She rested her hands on the unit's and took deep breaths whilst counting to ten; she wanted to punch something.

She knew Billy was waiting for her to explode, waiting for her to pop an artery, because it was surely going to happen.

Her hands ran through her hair roughly and she tried to tell herself it wasn't the kid's fault that his father didn't know what a rubber was. Steph wanted to scream, scream like she did when she found out that Billy had a ten year old boy from some slut he'd fucked when he was fifteen. She was wanted to rage like she had when Billy had told her about him and that he had been visiting him secretly for the past couple of years. She wanted to cry like she had when she'd first seen Billy and Mattie together, when her jealously over Billy and his son's relationship had first got it's hooks into her. Steph was used to being number one in Billy's life, the thought of not being his highest priority, his most loved, even for a couple of hours a week made her skin crawl with anxiety.

If she was being honest with herself she wasn't quite sure how she was going to cope with him being in her home for the whole weekend. Steph wholeheartedly wished she had told Hannah's smug face to fuck off, but she just had to piss her off, acting as if her and Mattie had some sort of relationship. Steph snorted to herself; she barely spoke to Matt and he barely spoke to her, sensing her distaste.

Eventually, when Steph had finally composed herself and told herself over and over that it wasn't Matt's fault and she really should try and build some sort of relationship with the kid, because once she fell pregnant whether she liked it or not Matt would be the big brother to her child. She left the kitchen and stalked through the living room. She ruffled Matt's hair as she passed and kissed Billy quickly on the lips.

"See ya later boys."

"Steph, where ya going?" Billy asked standing up from the couch he had dumped himself on. Matt sat silently, his blue eyes fixed on his intimidating father.

Her arched eyebrows rose. "To the movies with Mia and then to a club where I plan to drink a highly dangerous amount of vodka." Steph answered casually. "I did mention it to ya, babe?"

"I'm meant to be out with the guys tonight, poker night," he spoke slowly as if she was stupid.

"And?"

"Mattie," Billy said gruffly. "Where the fuck is he going to go?" Matt fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

Steph pursed her plump lips and fixed her sharp grey eyes on Matt. "Matt, ya got any friends living around here?" He looked startled at being directly asked a question by Steph.

"Yeah," he said obviously. "I only live two blocks away myself."

Steph fought the urge to scream, she hated being reminded that Billy's bastard had been living so close for years and she hadn't known about it.

"Well," Steph tried desperately to fix her grimace into a smile, even if she could only manage a patronising one. "Why don't ya call one of ya friends and invite them over for the night since your dad's gonna be staying in with ya, and if their parents ask if it's okay just tell them that your step-mom suggested it. Bye."

She closed the door and began walking down the hallway, her hand running across her head, her other hand raised to her lips whilst she nibbled nervously on her nails.

"Steph," she heard Billy yelling behind her angrily, and the sound of her front door slamming. "What the fuck was that about?"

Slowly turning, Steph's eyes fixed on Billy's angry face.

"Ya told me ya wanted me to try with him, well this is me, trying," though she knew deep down she was trying to punish Billy by making him miss out on poker night.

"Can't ya stay in with him?" Billy asked hoarsely, his hands slithering onto her small hips.

Her eyes narrowed in on him. "He's your kid Billy." She quickly untangled herself from him before rushing down the apartment building's dirty steps leaving Billy standing there fuming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you manage to get out of going clubbing?" Billy asked nonchalantly as he lit a cigarette up in Mia's bed. She was tucked under his arm, her head on his tattooed chest, her curly hair fanning over the large S that was tattooed over his heart.

"I said I had a headache, she was a little bit bummed, but said she was gonna see if she could get in touch with her brother or something. Whatever she's probably home now asleep." Which meant that she knew that Billy had made Joe stay in with Matt. Mia attempted to snuggle into Billy just as he pushed her off him and stood up.

Billy began slipping his jeans back on.

"Billy, why don't ya stay the night?" Mia pleaded.

Slowly Billy turned to face her, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes hard and sharp. "Why the fuck would I wanna stay here? When I got my woman and my boy in the same apartment?" Billy asked rhetorically.

Mia felt like she had been slapped in the face. She had always thought of herself as more than one of Billy's tarts; tears brimmed in her dark eyes. "Billy I-I … I think I might love ya," she blurted out.

His eyes didn't betray any emotion as he stared down at her after her shock confession, for the tiniest moment she thought he was going to lean down and kiss her, but then, he snatched up his shirt and stormed out of her apartment silently, leaving her in a puddle of tears.

Though disgusted with herself, she lay there crying, thinking of ways to break Billy's heart. And she was going to start by telling Steph everything.


	6. Unexpected

**Thanks for all the review's they make me happy.**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

Billy gingerly opened the door not wanting to wake Mattie, who was bound to be asleep on the couch by now. Gently he closed the door behind him and flicked on the small lamp to find the cosy living room empty. Fuck.

What the hell had Steph done? He could pretty much guarantee that she had got home before him, sent Joe home and then probably put Matt into a cab and sent him somewhere. Shit, his little backpack wasn't even still laying sloppily next to the TV. He would fucking kill her if she had done anything to Matt. Billy knew exactly how Steph felt about his young son, he could see the jealously in her stormy eyes when he spoke to the kid, he could see the resentment in her eyes when he focused his attention on him instead of her. But this was going too far; the anger was coming off Billy in ripples.

He strode over to their bedroom door and swung it open, switching the bright bedroom light on as he stormed in.

Both Steph and Mattie scrunched up their eyes and let out an involuntary moan as the bright light woke them from their sleep.

Billy was gob smacked, this was the last thing he had expected. Steph lay on her side of the bed, wearing an old T-shirt and sweats and Matt lay on his side wearing spider-man pyjamas. They weren't cuddling like a mother and son would, they weren't even that close to each other, but it was far more than he had ever expected.

"Billy what are ya doing?" Steph asked lazily her eyes squinting into the bright light.

Mattie had already rolled back over and thrown the quilt over his head. "Turn the light off," Mattie grumbled sleepily.

Billy smirked as he turned the light off before leaning down and placing a kiss on Steph's head; he knew that she was smiling as she lay back down and he headed into the bathroom for a shower.

As the water ran steamily down Billy's back the bathroom door opened and in slipped Steph closing the door quietly behind her. She smiled lazily at Billy who was watching her intently as the hot water ran down his face, slowly she pulled the T-shirt over her revealing her small rounded breasts, though before he had time to appreciate her upper half she had dropped her trousers and got into the shower in front of him.

His strong tattooed arms snaked around her waist pulling her tightly to him, he bent down and began to nuzzle on her neck before his large hands began to roam over her small soft body.

"Hmmm," Steph hummed, "win big tonight baby?"

Billy's hands settled on Steph's tiny waist. "Mmm hmm," Billy grumbled his lips placing soft kisses up and down her neck. "How come Matt's in our bed?"

He didn't ask her accusingly or out of jealously, he was just genuinely curious. Steph had never so much shown that she wanted to share a basket of fries with Matt let alone a bed.

"I weren't going to let the kid sleep on that shitty couch," Steph answered honestly turning to face Billy.

"That couch is horrible," Billy commented pulling Steph close to him.

Steph smiled up at him. "Yeah and you get kicked onto it so much I thought seeing as your so used to it ya wouldn't mind going on it again so your kid could have a good nights sleep."

Billy didn't reply just pulled her roughly towards him and began kissing her zealously, his hands trailing down to certain areas of Steph's body that really made her smile.

Before either of them had realised the bathroom door was unlocked the door flew open and there stood a sleepy looking Matt.

Steph let out an embarrassed squeal before jumping to hide behind Billy in the shower, unable to control the crazy giggles that were plummeting out of her mouth.

Matt seemed to realise what he had interrupted and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and yelling an awkward apology.

Billy smirked as Steph rested her wet head on his broad chest, giggles still spilling out of her like it was the funniest thing to ever happen to her.

"Ya better go talk to him babe," she said whilst trying to stifle her wild laughter. "Give him a chat about the birds and the bee's."

"What?" Billy raised his brows at her.

She smiled into his chest before answering him. "Ya know, when two people love each other they molest each other in shower."

"Molest?" Billy asked sceptically, whilst playing with a strand of her dark hair.

"Shush I couldn't think of another word." He let out a gruff bark of a laugh. "Now get out of my shower."

He looked at her as she pushed him out of the cubicle. "Your shower?"

"Yes it's mine now. Go open me a beer and I'll be out in five, and I can tell you all about my shitty night. Mia did a disappearing act on me again."

Without another word Billy slipped his jeans back on and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"He ain't gonna' believe it," Joe said quietly before chugging back his beer.

Baggy snapped his head in Joe's direction whilst he took a long drag of his cigarette. "Why wouldn't Billy believe it? He asked us to find out what the fuck was going on with Steph's brother, we have. So what's the problem?"

Bodie who had been sitting there silently began to chirp in. "Baggy man, how fuckin' long have ya known Billy and Steph man? Sure Billy will believe us, were his fuckin' boys. But the minute Steph finds out that her precious big brother is selling for B-Street, the same gang that once shot at her, well she ain't gonna take that easy. Which means she's gonna' be doing her hardest to get Billy to ignore this lack respect."

If Robbie had wanted to sell, he should of gone to Billy, thought Joe. He would of sorted him out with a nice littler earner, even if he didn't like the fucker. Joe knew the fact that Robbie, Billy's missus' big brother had decided to go work at the bottom of the pile for B-street was going to speak loudly to the whole neighbourhood. It was going to shout out that you didn't have to respect the Darley's, even if your practically family. No, Joe knew that Robbie's blatant show of disrespect would have to be dealt with, but would Steph stand back and watch?

"I ain't the girl's biggest fan but ya can't fuckin' blame her for not wanting to believe that her brother probably would of shown Billy more respect by spitting in his face, coz' it aint' gonna end well." Joe said whilst he scratched his ear.

"Relax man," Bodie piped in again. "We don't even know how this will play out yet."

Joe scoffed. "I'll bet ya fifty it ends with someone getting shot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I swear to God I'm going to kill him, Billy," Steph stormed and raged, her arms flying everywhere. _

_Billy smirked cockily as he watched his young girlfriend rage around Bones' backyard. Her boot's kicked at the dirt and her long hair swished around in the light breeze of the hot summer's day; she had spent all day looking for an apartment for the two of them and Joe. Something nice and out of the way of Bones, but after seeing how much the rent cost on some of them she had realised the nicest place they were going to get would be a top floor apartment at Stokely hall._

_Between realising there first apartment would be a dive, and then receiving a tearful phone call from Mia, Steph was ready to kill somebody, and she had exactly the person in mind._

"_Why does he do this? Why is he such a fuckin' jerk?" she yelled._

"_Don't put it all on him, she shouldn't drop her pants for him whenever he snaps his fuckin' fingers," Steph's hand connected with Billy's sunken cheek._

"_Don't ya ever speak about Mia like that again she is worth ten of Joe!" _

_Billy's incensed blue eyes stared down at Steph with such intensity he expected her to apologise. Most people apologised when they saw the crazed look in Billy's eyes._

"_Don't speak about him like that again!" His finger was pointing at her angrily now, a cigarette held tightly between his fingers. "He's family."_

_Steph scoffed as she lit her own cigarette up. "So is Mia." _

_A chilly silence passed over the two as they both puffed away, Billy staring off at some loud mouth girls who had stopped crossing the street to gaze excitedly at the rowing couple. Billy knew both girls better than Steph would like to know about, he also knew that they would both love to watch as Billy tossed Steph to one side like he had to so many other women. Billy was pretty sure that if he kicked Steph out of his father's yard both girl's would swarm in on him within seconds._

_Steph stared down at the floor as she flicked her ash idly onto the dirty ground before looking up and finding Billy staring down two greasy coke-addled sluts from down the street. "I really wish they wouldn't do that," she mumbled sucking sharply on her cigarette before throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor. "Hey," she yelled over at the girls who glared back. "This isn't a show, fuck off." The girls began to walk away scowling, their minds aching for another fix. "Why don't ya take a shower, find yourself a man so you can stop staring at mine!"_

_Billy smirked slowly as she sat down on the floor her hands running through her long twisted hair, his smirk was soon wiped off his face. _

"_What the fuck is all this noise?" Bones bellowed appearing in the doorway, clutching a small wad of cash in his sweaty hand. His small beady eyes travelled from Steph's sitting form to Billy and back again. "Ya need a muzzle sweetheart?"_

_Steph bit her the inside of her lip nervously, she knew that Bones Darley would happily shoot her between the eyes, just to see his eldest son's reaction. "No."_

"_I didn't quite catch that, ya want me to fix a muzzle on ya?" _

_Billy eyes raged so hotly that if Bones had looked him directly in the eye he was sure he would kill him just from his menacing stare._

"_No, Bones I'm good." _

_Without another word Bones turned around and waddled back inside, slamming the door behind him._

_Steph stood up quickly and stormed out of the chain-link gate. _

"_Where ya goin'?" Billy yelled after her, walking slowly behind her quick steps she was taking so he wouldn't catch up with her. _

"_Home."_

_Billy stopped and placed his hands on his hips, pushing his shirt back slightly to do so. "I thought ya were gonna' find us a place today?"_

_She stopped dead in her tracks, she turned in one quick movement so she was glaring at Billy. "Thanks for the help back there Bill, I thought ya were meant to be a tough guy huh? Ya were nothing but a coward back there, I needed ya to step in and ya did nothing. Nothing!"_

_He stared down at her silently, an angry retort at the ready when Joe pulled up next to them. "Need a ride?" _

_Joe didn't know what had hit him before he had realised both Billy and Steph looked like they were going on a killing spree Steph had started yelling._

"_Oh and it's the little prick of a brother," Joe's mouth was open wide with shock. "Not quite as big as his brother apparently, but able to cause the same amount of hurt to one person repeatedly just because he feel's like it. Ya both dumb enough to not even know ya doing it"_

"_Watch your mouth, Steph," Billy warned not liking how she was putting himself and his little brother down._

_Steph exploded over towards the old car and began banging on the hood hard with both hands. "Come on Joe, me and ya, what ya say?" _

_Joe burst out laughing as he slipped out of the car; was she serious? Did she actually want a fight with him?_

_Billy genuinely found it difficult to suppress a grin as he watched his tiny girlfriend challenge his tall brother to a fist fight._

"_Ohh laughter, like when you laughed when Mia went to cry," she roared pushing Joe angrily; her shove didn't move him an inch. Billy stepped forward and attempted to pull Steph's arm back when she lunged for Joe and caught his eye with her fist; Joe's hand flew up to his eye instinctively before he went to punch her back._

"_Hey," Billy's hard commanding voice snapped into him. "Don't raise ya hand to my woman!" _

_Slowly, Joe's hand fell to his side as Billy pulled Steph back who was still attempting to get at Joe. _

"_That's it. I refuse to live with him Billy," both Billy and Joe stared at Steph confused. "It's either you and me move into together alone! Or we don't move in together at all, I can't live with that scumbag!"_

_Billy released her with a hard push, almost knocking her to the floor. She was breathless know and she stood and watched as Billy's angry face looked between her and Joe, who looked completely and utterly dumbstruck. His eyebrow was bleeding too._

"_He's my brother," Billy tried to say calmly, his voice gruff._

"_So?" Steph snapped back angrily. "I'll give ya till' tomorrow to decide." And she left, walking away proudly leaving both Billy and Joe silently staring after her._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Steph stared up at Billy's icy scornful eyes with bewildered silvery ones; what the hell was he talking about? Did he realise how insulting his accusations were?

"I don't know who told ya that my brother is working for B-street but I don't think ya should listen to them-"

Billy interrupted her with an angry snarl, "ya saying my boys are lying?"

Steph's eyebrows rose dramatically, surely he should realise that Robbie's family and would never betray them like the guys were suggesting. Clearly, the guys had got the wrong information somewhere, Billy shouldn't even give the thought a second of his day.

"I'm saying Robbie would never work for them!" She slammed her hand down on the counter, Billy leaned back and sparked up a cigarette. "Why would he want to, when he knows that you'd give him something if he really needed it?"

"Would I?" Billy asked sceptically, remembering the fight at the bar.

"Ya fucking would! Because he is my brother and he deserves respect!"

Billy's brows raised and he shook his head as a crazy bark of a laugh exited his mouth. "Maybe he was too embarrassed to come begging for a job after what happened at the bar." A glint of doubt flashed across Steph's eyes. "Ya know it Steph, Robbie is a proud fuckin' man; he ain't gonna' come to me for anything for a long fuckin time."

Steph scrunched up her arched eye brows and looked down towards the floor. "Robbie would never do this to me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The music played lowly in the background of the bar and all of the guys sat gravely around their usual table, an air of unfinished business lingering in the air. Billy and Steph had arrived not twenty minutes after everyone else and as soon as the guys had realised that Billy had brought his wicked witch with him the rowdy atmosphere died a very sudden death.

All of the guys had sat silently shooting glances at Billy every few seconds until Bodie had spoken up and said, "hey man ya decide what to do about Robbie?"

Joe swore he heard Steph growl.

"I've decided not to act until we've spoken to him," Billy said gruffly, Joe audibly scoffed. "Ya got something to say , Joey?"

Joe looked down towards his lap for a second before he began tugging on his ear. "Yeah, this is fuckin' stupid, we know he's working for them just because he's your bitch is sis-" Joe didn't get to finish as Billy hit him hard across the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth," Billy warned leaning back into his chair as he rubbed a hand over his shaved head. "Anyone else got something to say?"

Bodie smirked into his drink but didn't say anything, just like the others.

"Hey Steph," a small voice came from behind them. Both Steph and Billy turned to see Mia standing there timidly, her curls tied up into a bouncing ponytail, her lips painted a startling red.

"Mia, what ya doing here? Come and a have a beer," Steph smiled waving her over.

"Can we talk?" Mia asked her hands fidgeting with her purse.

"What's wrong?" Steph said standing up immediately, Billy followed suit.

Mia looked at Billy's sharp warning eyes before looking back at her smaller best friend. "I have something to tell ya."

Billy was outraged, what the hell was she thinking? Surely she wasn't going to spill their dirty secret just because he had been ignoring her fir the past couple of weeks.

"Are ya sure ya want to do that, Mia?" Billy barked, his eyes crazily staring at her.

Steph looked up at Billy and saw that his intense eyes were sparkling in anger, a vein popping from his neck. "What's going on here?"

"She just want's to cause trouble for ya, babe," Billy lied convincingly, not even looking down at her.

"No I don't!" Mia exclaimed. "I want to put things right," she declared her stance ridged.

Steph cocked an eyebrow. "Why? What are ya gonna do?"

"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what I've done." Mia stared at Steph's confused face. "I've been sleeping with Billy."

Please review : ]


	7. crushed

_**Heya, so this is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy and review.**_

_**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews on the last chapter, they really make my day.**_

_**Constructive criticism and suggestions are most welcomed. Please leave a review.**_

_I think of you every night and day,_

_You took my heart, then you took my pride away_

_I hate myself for loving you -_ 'I hate myself for loving you' by Joan Jett and the blackhearts.

The room was deadly silent, nobody moved, nobody dared to breath. The tension in the room was paralysing, everybody was still. Something was going to happen at any moment, something had to happen, this was something unexpected, something that couldn't be swept under the carpet or hidden away until Billy's precious Steph wasn't around.

Mia had said it aloud, in front of the whole bar, in front of Steph.

Billy's eyes were like a mad mans, wide and incensed, he gripped the bar firmly to try and control his unstable temper.

Steph stared blankly at Mia for the tiniest of seconds, her sparkling eyes confused, a small crease formed between them. And then she sprang.

Before anyone knew what was happening Steph was on top of Mia, yanking at her hair as she slapped her hard across the face.

Mia cried out in pain as Steph yanked Mia's curls up roughly only to slam her head down onto the dirty hard floor a split second later. Cries of pain slurped out of Mia's mouth whilst roars of hate and anger spilled rapidly from Steph's.

It took a few seconds but soon Billy was lunging over the brawling friends, his strong arms attempting to wrap around Steph's small waist, but she was moving so fiercely as she hit Mia it was real struggle.

Eventually Billy got his arms' around her and began to yank her off the larger woman.

"Get off me," Steph yelled furiously as she was lifted off the ground and away from her victim, she managed to lay one last kick into Mia's shoulder before she was too far away from her.

Mia lay on the floor in agony, a pool of blood spilling from her mouth, her nose aching and crushed.

Steph struggled crazily in Billy's arms; she screamed her head off and wriggled and kicked until she bit down hard on Billy's forearm, making him curse and let her go. She turned around immediately, her fist flying through the air and landing perfectly across Billy's cheek.

Billy attempted to restrain her flying arms as she aimed another punch at his face when unexpectedly her knee shot un into his groin, making him stumble backwards before falling against the bar, pain etched across his sallow features.

"I fuckin' hate ya," she yelled her voice cracking at the end as she headed for the door, stepping over a bleeding Mia as she did so.

The gang watched as their boss struggled to regain his breath, his crazy eyes intent on Mia who scrambled up trying to make it out the door before Billy could get to her. Yes Steph had beaten her up, even she knew that she deserved it. Though she wasn't quite so sure she deserved the painful murder she knew Billy to planning for her at that very second.

After Mia's bloody exit out of the door Billy finally got back up, a snarl scarring his good looking face. The men didn't say anything, just watched as Billy downed as whiskey, ran a hand over his shaven head before he threw the glass against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces.

Billy let out a roar of anger that made Sammy behind the bar jump before he stormed out of the bar, his heavy biker boots thundering away under him.

The guy's all looked at each other, still shocked. Joe stood up after a few moments, "well that was fuckin' hilarious!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door banged repeatedly in pitiful half-hearted attempts to create noise, it was surprising that Rainey heard the light thumping at all.

She headed through her small apartment, putting down her glass of wine as she went, before she peeked through the peep hole to see nothing.

Confused Rainey unlocked her front door to find Steph curled up against the door, her knee's touching her chin, tears pouring down her small face. Rainey couldn't remember the last time she saw Steph cry that freely or openly, in fact, she was having trouble recalling an occasion at all.

"What's happened?" Rainey implored, pulling Steph's chin up so that she was looking her directly in the eye. She attempted to get down to her young niece' level, but with swollen leg's like hers it wasn't surprising she couldn't get down. "Is it Billy? Is he okay? Has he been sent down again?" That must be it, thought Rainey, Billy must of got himself another stretch inside, but last time he went to prison Steph didn't shed a tear, at least not in front of her. Steph had been angry that he had acted so stupidly. Shit, she must think he's going down for the long haul this time.

Steph's lower lip trembled as she looked up at her aunts calm eyes trying to work out how she was going to speak words that would break her. Again.

"He's been cheating on me," she wailed her head falling into her hands, her long hair falling forwards into her lap. Rainey let out a small shocked gasp. "With Mia."

An angry indent became apparent between Rainey's eyes as she took in what information her young, strong niece was feeding her. Her strong young niece that was falling to pieces on her doorstep.

"That bastard!" Rainey snapped; Steph nodded whilst she sobbed, her eyes red and puffy now. "Right, ya not gonna wallow on my step! Your gonna' get inside, your gonna' take a bath and calm down and then your going to go to bed, ya understand?"

Steph stilled for a moment, her tears still flowing, before letting out a gasping breath and began nodding and hiking herself up on her unsteady feet. She walked in slowly, leaving Rainey to close the door behind her; Steph stood mechanically in the middle of the living room as Rainey went and ran a bath for her.

"Here," Rainey shoved the small glass of white wine she had earlier put down into Steph's free hand. "It's not vodka, but it'll do."

Steph nodded lowly, her eyes fixated on the golden liquid. "Thanks," she mumbled, letting out a choke of a sob again.

Rainey settled into her chair when Steph went into the bath. She couldn't believe that Billy had committed this monstrous betrayal; she wasn't stupid, she knew that at some point during their long and turbulent relationship Billy must of strayed for one night, for one blowie, for one kiss. The temptation was too much for any man, women throwing themselves at you because you can give them what they need, it doesn't help if you have a rugged handsomeness about you too. But with Steph's best friend, and from the way Steph said it Rainey didn't think it was a one time thing either. Surely he must of known that the moment he got caught it would take a lot to fix what problems he had created.

Rainey was knocked out of her thoughts when a loud cruel bang echoed off the door and around the room, it was repeated seconds later. "Steph, I know ya in there, just listen to me!" Billy's gruff voice filled the room, and Rainey prayed Steph couldn't hear his booming voice.

"She's not here Billy," Rainey hissed through the door, double locking it slowly as she spoke.

"Open the door, Rainey, I got to speak to her." Billy commanded.

"She's not here!" Rainey snapped.

"Well where else would she fuckin' go?" Billy snapped quickly hitting the door hard again causing Rainey to jump. "Look," his voice took a gruffer quieter tone. "I know I've hurt her, I know I've fucked up big time. Just let me in so I can explain and make it up to her."

Rainey was silent for a moment. "I don't think ya can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Ya don't think it's too small?" Steph asked her aunt for the fifth time in about a minute as they stood in the living room of her new apartment. _

_Rainey smiled before sipping at her coffee and looking up at Billy who sat casually against the wall on the bare floor smoking a cigarette. He looked so much older, tougher with his head shaved; Rainey wasn't sure if she would've of been as supportive of her niece's relationship with a drug runner if he had looked so menacing as he did now when she first introduced them._

"_It's just the two of ya isn't it? Ya won't need a lot of room, it's perfect Steph."_

_Steph beamed around her mind running wild with idea's of how to decorate when they could afford it. Billy looked dubious and pissed off._

"_Just the two of us now," Billy snarled puffing deeply on his cigarette. "Now that Joe's been forced to find somewhere of his own."_

"_Joe could'a stayed with Bones," snapped Steph, her upper lip curling._

_Billy was about to retort angrily when Rainey stepped in. "Hey, hey, ya shouldn't be arguing, this is ya first home together, ya meant to be happy. Now what's all this business with Joe?"_

"_Ya said ya thought it was a good idea that we move in together on our own-"_

"_Well im having second fuckin' thoughts," Billy spat._

_Rainey stood baffled staring at the young couple when Robbie knocked twice on the door before walking in uninvited._

"_I hate to break up the party, but I heard my lil' sister's got herself an apartment," he announced, his eyes glancing around the small room. "How come ya didn't tell me about it?"_

_Steph beamed at her brother who had done a disappearing act a couple of months before. _

"_And how come ya didn't tell me ya were leaving town?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly._

_Robbie smirked down at his little sister. "Ya know me sis, when I gotta' go, I gotta go'."_

_Billy stood quickly. "And I gotta' go now," he declared loudly, his eyes slaughtering Robbie._

"_Aw babe," Steph crooned relinquishing her grasp around her brother and began to wrap her arms around Billy. "Ya said ya weren't gonna' work tonight."_

_Billy scoffed to himself, did she honestly think the reason he was leaving was because of work? It was because he couldn't stand to be within ten feet of her asshole of a brother._

"_I gotta' go," Billy said, unwrapping Steph's arms causing her to pout childishly._

"_Hey," Robbie said resting his hand firmly on Billy's chest, stopping him as he was striding out. _

_Billy snarled at his smaller antagonist. _

"_I hope ya not gonna' be too long Billy, or are ya just gonna' let my baby sister sit here all night on her own?" He questioned with a cocky grin._

_Rainey put her hands on her hips as she stared at the two men that had come to blows before; Steph stared daggers at her two favourite men._

_With a smirk on his face Billy glanced down at Robbie. "I'll be back," he growled. "When you've gone."_

"_Hey!" Robbie's finger began pointing animatedly at his sister's boyfriend. "Don't think ya can talk to me like that, she's still fuckin' seventeen-"_

"_For another week!" Interjected a horrified Steph._

"_I don't care how fuckin' long for, the cops ain't gonna take too kindly to ya living with a minor so I'd watch ya mouth, Darley," Robbie spat._

_Billy drew up to his full height, his eyes glazed over in fury. "Ya fuckin' threatening me?"_

"_Knock it off," Rainey yelled squeezing in between the two solid men. "What ya think ya playing at huh?" Her eyes danced from Billy to Robbie. "This is meant to be a happy day, a celebration and you two are ruining it for yourselves and for Steph!"_

_Rainey's lecture seemed to bring the two guy's back to their senses as they both turned to look at a frowning Steph who stood angrily in the middle of the room her arms ridged at her side. _

_Billy strode over to Steph before leaning down and kissing her intensely on the head. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." Turning around quickly Billy left the apartment, slamming the door behind him._

"_Shit," Robbie said with a frown. "I didn't think he'd leave," he strode over and kissed Steph gently on the head also. "Your gonna' regret this Stephanie."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Billy sat at the bar, his head dipped as he downed shots, one after another. He swigged at the beer he had to the side of his as he glared down at the tables where his boy's sat, laughing drunkenly and flirting aimlessly with Baggy's sister who waited on them. Baggy sat there silently, his jaw taught ready to the explode at the guy's jokes and feeble attempts to woo his sister.

The music played some random song in the background as his head swam with a thousand thoughts. How the fuck was he going to get her back? It had been almost a week and he hadn't even said a word to her, hadn't even seen a glimpse of her and it was slowly tearing him apart. He felt his insides were being ripped out every time her phone went to voicemail, every time he tried to visit her in her aunt's his constant knocking was ignored. It wouldn't be long before he broke the door down to get inside.

Time. That's all Steph needs, he told himself. She'll come round when she's ready, of course she'll realise that Mia meant nothing and was just a stupid mistake, a glitch in his DNA that made it nearly impossible to deny himself sex with a beautiful woman if she's offering it up on plate.

As the guy's stood up in anger at one another Billy rose too, downing his shot he turned around on the spot and headed out of the bar, lighting a cigarette the moment he stepped outside.

The wind blew fiercely as he charged through the street's heading for his apartment; he attempted to push Steph from his mind as he bustled through the deserted streets.

Quite quickly Billy was entered his apartment, and his head was immediately filled with thoughts of Steph again. He headed straight for the bedroom, his arms yanking open the wardrobe quickly, his eyes scanning for any items of clothing that might have been removed. Everything was exactly as it had been that morning, her T-shirts were lined up towards the left, her going out clothes were hung tidily towards the right side. Billy glanced at the bottom of the wardrobe, her favourite pair of purple boot's were still there. She had definitely not come by to pick things up.

Billy's temper flared unrepentantly and he began slamming one of the wardrobe doors over and over again.

Why did she have to go? Didn't she realise he couldn't relax when she wasn't around, didn't she realise she was what he needed to breath? H needed to see her soon or he was most definitely going to die.

The wardrobe door gave a great squeak before it came off the hinges, landing with a crash on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Would the pain every go away? Would the continuous ache in her heart ever stop? Or would she have to suffer her heart feeling like it was being gauged out of her chest forever? Steph didn't think she could take it for much longer.

As blackened tears stained her cheeks she slumped down onto the bathroom floor, her head falling uselessly into her hands. Why would he do this to her? How could he?

She was getting stronger, hell, sometimes she woke thinking that she was better off without Billy in her life. And then there were other times, like this one, when the pain of his actions crushed down on her like a sadistic force.

The worst thing about Billy cheating on her, she didn't have Mia's shoulder to cry one. She didn't have Mia who almost always cheered her up when Billy fucked up. She didn't have her best friend to talk to. She didn't have any friends to talk to.

She wished that she had died, wished that she had died before finding out the immense betrayal of her best friend and partner. She wished B-street had done a drive by, or she had fallen over drunk and cracked her head open, or that she was brave enough to take too many pills and go to sleep forever.

That seemed like a really good idea, if your asleep you can't feel anymore, right? The slow and painful destruction of her heart would go away, the excruciating thoughts of Billy and Mia would never enter her head again. She would be free of the horrendous pain that was slowly killing her anyway.

She stood slowly, her hands shaking as she gripped the sink and began filling up the glass that held the toothbrushes with water. Steph closed her eyes as she opened the mirrored cupboard that she knew held all of her aunts medication.

With deep breath she began emptying the caskets of tablets into her hands before shoving them unmercifully into her mouth and swallowing.

_**Please review : )**_


	8. Going home

**Thanks for all the reviews :D they make my day!**

**Let me know your thoughts and opinions, good or bad.**

_I was so wrong, for so long_

_Only trying to please myself,_

_Girl, I was caught up in her lust_

_When I don't really want no one else,_

_So, no I know I should of treated you better_

_But me and you were meant to last forever._

_Jason Derulo- Watcha say _

Bodie bombed it down the busy street; Billy's cherished black mustang swerved in and out of other cars as it headed down the main road leading into Southie. Nobody tooted their horns, knowing the danger that that would put them in. They all knew, if the black or red mustangs came booming down the street, you moved out of the way for it, just like you would for emergency services.

If you didn't, you might need the emergency services in the near future.

Angrily Bodie threw his cell phone down onto the empty passenger's seat and let out a frustrated groan. Billy wasn't answering his phone, neither was Joe or Spink who Bodie knew Billy to be with.

A bead of panicky sweat ran down Bodie's uncovered arm as the car screeched it's way around a corner, coming to an abrupt holt outside of the Four Roses.

Without locking the treasured vehicle Bodie dashed away from it heading straight into the smoky bar his eyes intent on finding his best friend.

Billy sat lazily on a chair, his arm draped lazily around a blonde whilst another brunette sat giggling on his lap. He smiled crookedly at the two as they flirted wildly, batting their cheap fake lashes at the gang lord.

"Billy we gotta' talk, man," Bodie said hurriedly, ignoring Joe and Spink who sat looking offended. Billy didn't seem to be paying attention to anything other than the idea of a threesome with the two tangerine coloured junkies who rubbed his chest seductively with their cut hands. "Billy," he yelled, breaking his friend out of his lustful thoughts.

"Bit busy here Bodie," he said cockily, his sharp icy eyes never leaving the chest of the brunette.

Bodie gave an angry sigh. "Billy, seriously man."

"Not now," Billy snarled.

"I was just down the underpass-" Billy didn't seem to be listening to his oldest friend. "And I was speaking to Mike, who lives opposite Rainey." His eyes lit up with wonder, though he attempted to hide his sudden interest. "He said he saw an ambulance there this morning, they were taking Steph out on a stretcher."

Before the group could adjust to what Bodie had just said Billy was standing sending the brunette tumbling to the floor, hitting her head on the table as she went.

Billy stormed out of the bar, Bodie at his side at Joe and Spink following behind.

"Why the fuck didn't ya call me straight away?" Billy yelled as they piled into the mustang, the engine roaring to life quickly.

Bodie looked affronted. "I tried fuckin' calling. All of ya. I knew ya' would want to know straight away but ya were too busy to answer your fuckin' phone."

Billy silently took Bodie's comeback without harsh words in return, though his eyes blazed with panic.

"Joe, ya get on the phone to the hospitals. Try and find out what hospital she's in and what part of it she's in." His burning eyes looked from the road to Bodie for the briefest of seconds. "Did he say what was wrong with her?"

Bodie shook his head. "No, he just said she looked in pretty bad shape and that Rainey was fuckin' crying her eyes out as she got in the ambulance with her."

The car was silent apart from Joe who occasionally barked questions and demands down the phone. Billy's hands were tensed around the steering wheel, making them a ghostly shade of white, his jaw was taught and his eyes shifty with worry.

"Listen man," Bodie started. "I bet she just fell over, probably was fuckin' hangover and tripped and hurt her foot or something. Don't panic yet."

Suddenly before Billy had a chance to respond his cell phone began to ring and he answered it quickly without checking the I.D, hoping it was Steph to reassure him, or even to yell at him. He didn't care, he needed to hear her voice. Needed to know she was okay.

"_Why the fuck is my underpass empty?" _Bellowed Bones, his voice an angry roar.

"Something came up," Billy replied as his jaw tightened. "I got to go to the hospital."

Bones sniggered down the line. _"I don't give a fuck if your dick falls off, ya don't leave my underpass empty. Get someone down there now Billy-boy before I give ya a good fuckin' reason to go the hospital."_

Billy slammed his phone shut, his eyes blazing in fury. He was going to kill that man, he didn't know when but someday he was going to pop a bullet in his fat fucking face.

He tossed his cell onto Bodies' lap. "Call Tommy or Baggy or someone, get them down that fuckin' underpass."

Just as Bodie began making phone calls Joe shut his cell phone. "She's at memorial west hospital Billy, in ICU." Billy felt like someone had kicked a hole through his chest. "They wouldn't tell me why."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph laid limply in the uncomfortable hospital bed, her vaporous eyes staring blankly at the wall directly opposite her, determined not to look at the concerned faces that all sat silently around the bed.

Rainey sat on her left, her hands gripping Steph's thin fingers whilst she stared directly into Steph's pale face.

Robbie sat opposite Rainey on the other side of the bed. His scraped fingers tapped on the edge of the bed repeatedly, making an irritating drumming sound; he was just waiting for some colour to reappear in Steph's cheeks before he was going to pop her across the head for being so stupid.

Adam sat next to Rainey, he wore a plain white shirt and black trousers and his hand was linked over the bed with his mother's fragile hand.

Steph's mother sat unmoving next to her eldest son, she linked hands with her favourite son while she clutched her rosary with her other. She never thought she would've seen her three children in a room together with her again, but, the moment Robbie had called to tell her Steph had tried to kill herself, her shoes were on her feet and she was dashing out to her car before she had even realised what she was doing.

Steph didn't care who was there, she didn't even bat an eyelid when her mother, who had done her best to ignore her only daughter for years had walked in and kissed her on the head. She didn't care that her aunt had burst into tears at various intervals. She didn't give a flying fuck that they were talking about her like she wasn't in the room. She only cared that Rainey had found her before it was too late.

In hindsight Steph knew her decision to be a selfish one, she knew that had she succeeded the image of her dead on the floor would've haunted Rainey until her dying day. She knew her brother would go after Billy, and would probably end up dead as a result; she just wished the pain would go away.

It had for the briefest of moments. When she had woken up in the hospital, she was so confused she had forgotten what had pushed her to take those tablets, had forgotten how Billy might as well have cut her heart from her chest.

Steph's mother Fiona sighed dramatically before focusing her stormy eyes on her limp daughter. "Stephanie baby," Rainey snapped her head at her sister-in-law shocked at how she could speak so tenderly to her after all those years. "Ya got to promise me, promise me and your family you won't try anything like this again. Ya know people who commit suicide go to hell sweetie, and I know ya don't want that."

Steph didn't make any inclination that she was listening to her mother.

The room was silent again for mere moments before a loud yelling came from down the hall, a booming voice they all knew.

Steph's eyes lit up and her head turned suddenly towards the door.

"Get the fuck off me," Billy yelled as he charged down the corridor almost passing Steph's open door before he backtracked and walked inside.

Robbie stood up instinctively shielding Steph.

"Ya get out of here ya fuckin' prick. Your not welcome here!" Robbie yelled his finger pointing at Billy.

Bodie, Spink and Joe were all standing in the doorway now, there eyes watching the scene with unease.

"Steph baby, ya okay?" he asked his voice gruff. He didn't move an inch, his icy eyes staring directly down at Steph who stared back with watery eyes.

"She doesn't want to fuckin' talk to ya; you're the fuckin' reason why she's in here," Robbie angrily yelled.

Fiona glared at Billy with hateful eyes, whilst Adam bowed his head as if in prayer and Rainey stared at her young niece worriedly.

Billy eye's snapped to Robbie. "How the fuck am I the reason she's in here? I ain't been fuckin-"

"She tried to fuckin' kill herself!" Robbie interrupted, silencing the notorious Billy Darley.

Billy looked like he had been hit in the face with a shovel, he stumbled backwards before righting himself quickly. He looked around the room as he ran a hand over his shaved head; with one last look at Steph he turned around abruptly and charged out of the room, his boys following him.

Robbie stood staring for a couple of minutes before turning around, leaning down and kissing Steph's hair and murmuring, "don't worry, I won't let him get near ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_The plate of spaghetti bolognaise sat untouched and cold on the counter, a knife and fork were placed tidily next to it_ _alongside an open bottle of beer. Steph stood leaning on the opposite counter, her stormy eyes focused on the perfect plate of food she had spent hours slaving over, willing it to be perfect._

_Obviously the fact that Billy and her didn't own a table and chairs, or had room for one caused a little bit of difficulty when she had decided she was going to cook Billy a romantic meal. After worrying about how she could set up a romantic dinner without anywhere to sit she realised as long as they were together enjoying the food she had prepared that would all be that mattered. So she had positively set up the food on the kitchen counter, opened a bottle of beer ready for her man, served the hot tasty food she had worked so hard over and waited for her other half to return home on time like he had promised._

_He had promised he would be home by six thirty, it was now seven fifteen and Steph had already lost her appetite; slowly she picked up her plate full of cold food and scraped it wastefully into the garbage before going back to staring at Billy's untouched plate._

_Eight O' Clock rolled around and Billy had yet to make an appearance. Steph was going to kill him with her bare hands she was so angry. Why would he disregard her efforts so easily? He knew she had made this meal three times this week in preparation, wanting it to taste incredible for their first Valentines day together since they moved into the apartment._

_Finally at around nine thirty Steph heard the front door slam and immediately she flew into a incensed rage. Quickly, she gripped the cold plate of food before storming into the living room and throwing it directly at the doorway Billy was passing through to get into the bedroom, she missed him by mere inches. _

"_Ya three hours late," she fumed following him through the bedroom. "Your so fuckin' selfish, I don't know why im with ya-" she stopped her rant once she opened the bathroom door and found Billy standing by the shower._

_A big murky splotch of blood stained Billy's grey top._

"_Oh my God," Steph wailed as she ran closer to him. "Are ya okay? Are ya hurt?"_

_Billy gripped her flapping hands and held them at bay as he looked down at her worried face. _

"_It's not my blood," he said simply, his voice hallow._

_Steph took an immediate step backwards. Of course it wasn't his blood, know that she looked at him more directly it was clear the blood on him had come from someone else._

_His knuckles were cut and were trickling with blood, his thick silver ring was smeared in blood and his jaw looked a little red like it might of taken a few hits. _

_Steph's eyes narrowed in. "Well then who's blood is it Billy?"_

_Billy sucked in a sharp breath before yanking his shirt over his head, revealing his broad chest that had a dusting of dark hair's across it. His tribal tattoos snaked their way around his arms, over his strong shoulders before crawling up onto his neck and his new silver cross that Steph had presented him with earlier that morning hung delicately around his neck. _

_He stood shirtless with his hands on his hips, his chilling eyes looking down at Steph as he thought quickly about how much of the truth Steph could handle. _

_Billy let out a long sigh before answering her. "Just before I was about to fuckin' leave the underpass some fuck came up to me wanting to score. The guy tried to jack me, me! Fucking Billy Darley! I fuckin' lost it and beat his ass to the ground," Billy lied. Steph's wide eyes stared up at him in shock. "I had to get rid of the body."_

_Silence for the briefest of seconds._

"_Are ya okay?" Steph asked as she reached up and threw her hands around Billy's neck pulling him down and kissing him passionately. "The fucker deserved it; ya could've called though," she said with a small smile up at her man. _

"_Next time," he said gruffly shedding his jeans._

"_Ya take a hot shower, get all this blood off ya, I'll sort out ya clothes and clean up the mess I made," she said naively._

_Steph walked slowly out of the bathroom, her arms filled with Billy's bloody washing; she dumped his jeans and underwear in the laundry basket and tossed his shirt into the sink and filled it with bleach and water. _

_Just as she was finishing up cleaning up the smashed plate and spilled spaghetti, Billy came up behind her unexpectedly and wrapped his strong arms around her waist pushing his hard manhood into her back as he grabbed her._

_Steph smiled as he began placing rough kisses along her neck, biting down occasionally as his calloused hands roamed her tight body. Slowly he began to pull at the straps of her thigh length black dress but with a small giggle she pushed him down onto the couch, their fingers entwined; she slowly dropped down onto his lap, his cock sliding up her dress to find her hot, wet and panty less._

_He smirked beneath Steph's kiss as he slipped his hand under her dress and began rubbing her clit gently, making her moan; her moans increasing as his speed did._

_With his free hand, Billy yanked the thin material off Steph's body, revealing her small pert breasts, nipples erect. He began to nibble and suck gently on them as her body went ridged and a loud cry escaped Steph's lips as she reached orgasm._

_As Billy positioned himself to enter her, Steph leaned up a little, Billy's head snapped up at her immediately, and his hand tightened on the back of her small neck._

"_Tell me ya love me," Steph crooned, wanting Billy to get over some emotional barrier he had up. _

_Billy's eyes were glassy with lust. "Ya know I do." His hand on the back of her neck starting pushing her down; he needed to feel her. _

_Steph bucked back up and shook off Billy's failing attempts to get her to straddle him. "Ya never say it."_

_He looked at her impatiently, annoyance evident in his sharp eyes. "I love ya," she smiled triumphantly. "And I'll love ya for-fucking-ever if you let me get my dick wet," she giggled quietly before lowering herself down onto him, letting out a gasp as he plunged inside her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy said uncomfortably in the horrible chair's they give visitors in hospitals, his legs were cramped as he had pulled himself so close to the bed. He held Steph's cold hand as he sat there watching her sleep, occasionally playing idly with a strand of her long soft hair.

She looked so fragile and delicate, he was scared to touch her skin fearing it might crack or shatter. Purple bags hung menacingly under her eyes and her lips were slowly turning back pink after being grey for almost twenty-four hours.

Billy hadn't left since he had got there yesterday, though Robbie had been like a fucking guard dog and wouldn't let him inside the room. Every time, he burst in wanting to speak to Steph, to hold her, Robbie would call for hospital security and get him dragged out by five men. It didn't take long for them to get distracted, letting Billy slip back inside.

He had been watching and waiting slowly as her family drifted out of her room, returning home to their own beds- Rainey had only just left so she could go and get Steph clean clothes to wear home since they were meant to be discharging her that morning.

Guilt washed over him as he stared down at her pale face. He knew that he was pushing it by going with Mia, knew it would break her heart, he didn't think it would break her mentally though. He never thought anything could bring his strong, stubborn, lively Steph to take such drastic actions to end her pain.

The minute's rolled by and he watched as her eyes began to slowly flutter open and gaze around the room dreamily. Steph's eyes focused on Billy but she didn't attempt to pull her hand away from him, though she didn't tighten her grip either.

"Ya okay, baby?" Billy asked, his voice gruff.

She stared at him silently for a moment before answering softly. "Yeah, I just want to go home."

Billy eyes widened. " Home? We can go home now, babe, I'll get the fuckin' doc' to discharge ya now if ya want to get home now," he was almost out of his seat.

She shook her head gently, feeling too tired to be forceful in her words or actions. "No Billy, I want to go home, to Rainey's."

Billy's face fell and his stomach felt worse than when someone had stuck him in the gut when he was inside.

"Yeah," he sniffed wiping under his nose. "I guess ya better go back there for now, Rainey can probably get ya feeling better quicker than me. The quicker ya back to yourself and back fuckin' home with me, the better."

Again she shook her head this time with a little bit more vigour. "No Billy," her eyes were filling with salty tears. "I'm not coming back," he looked as if someone had slapped him hard across the face. "We are not healthy for each other, I mean look at me for fuck sake. All we do is hurt each other, it's time we both just let go." Slowly she pulled her pale hand out of his grasp; he looked stung. "Let's leave things now, leave them amicable, so we can both move on."

Billy stood quickly, his eyes glassy as he gazed down at Steph who had a stray tear trailing down her cheek. Billy leaned down quickly, catching her by surprise and pressed his lips roughly up against hers, almost like he wanted to break her or crack her. Rather he be dead than not with him.

As he broke away from the kiss he placed his mouth next to her ear. "I love ya," he sniffed. "Don't ya ever forget that."

**Go on, leave a lil' review!**


	9. Revenge will be

**Hey : ] thank you for all of the wonderful review, they spur me on to write faster.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, good or bad.**

"Open the fuckin' door," Joe yelled, banging against the thick wood. He had a spare key, but he hadn't even bothered trying it, Billy was so anal about bolting all the locks he was pretty sure his single key would render him useless. "Billy man stop being a fuckin' dick and open up."

Bodie shook his head as he leaned up against the door. "Yo Billy, it's only been a fuckin' week- she'll come round. Now man the fuck up and get ya ass out here workin', I aint gonna' cover ya ass no more. The guys are starting to ask fuckin questions."

Silence.

Angrily Bodie began to hit the door over and over, he grabbed the handled and began yanking back and forth in anger, in his rage he unintentionally opened the unlocked door.

The door swung open with a creek revealing a room blighted in darkness, the two men stepped inside wearily, both pulling out their guns- Billy never left the apartment unlocked, whether they were in or out.

Bodie realised, know that Steph was living elsewhere, there was nothing of value in the apartment Billy wanted to protect.

A stale smell of smoke, beer and sweat hit the two concerned men just as Joe flipped on the light switch revealing the stinking apartment.

The floor was littered with beer bottles and fag butts, and the coffee table had been turned over spilling white powder onto the floor.

And Billy lay unconscious on the couch, his nose sore and cut.

As the men darted over to Billy they noticed, crumpled within his hand was a picture of Steph, smiling broadly up at him, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

Joe slapped his brother cheek repeatedly trying to bring him around as Bodie heaved Billy's stinking body upwards. "Billy, wake up," Joe mumbled as Bodie handed him a glass of water and he shoved some into Billy's unresponsive mouth; Billy dribbled the water down his chin.

"Shower," Bodie said, and together both Bodie and Joe heaved Billy's heavy frame from the filthy living room, through the bedroom and into the bathroom. They turned the shower on freezing cold and pushed Billy inside it, fully dressed.

It took awhile, but slowly Billy's blue eyes began to flutter open, he looked around the room confused, his eyes scanning both Joe and Bodie, before he leaned his head back against the old stained tiles and brought his hands up to his head.

He sat there, letting the freezing cold water wash over his clothed body, for a couple of minutes before he stood suddenly and stepped out of the shower.

His eyes were harsh as he looked at his baby brother and best friend. "Ya gonna' fuckin' leave so I can take a real shower?"

Joe scuttled out of the room obediently, Bodie however stood his ground.

"Are ya okay, man?" Bodie asked as Billy pulled his wretched shirt over his head.

Billy eyed his longest friend with glazed eyes and a solid jaw. "I'm fuckin' fantastic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later.

"Jesus, I wish he'd fuckin' stop this, it's starting to get weird," Steph mumbled as she looked out the shop window and saw the black mustang parked across the road, Joe and Spink sitting idly inside.

Rainey moved to her niece's side. "He's just making sure ya okay." Rainey paused. "Are ya okay?" Rainey asked, her voice flooded with concern.

They both stood in the empty salon, Steph had finally come back to work, and Rainey had noticed how her vague eyes kept flicking back and forth to the glass door, as if waiting to see someone outside.

Steph let out an agitated huff. "No, I'm not." Rainey looked alarmed, terrified that Steph would do something stupid again. "But I will be," Steph said with a small smile to her aunt.

Slowly she put down the coffee she was holding firmly in her hand and leaned over and gave her aunt a small kiss on the cheek.

"Mia called again," Rainey mentioned innocently. "I don't know where she gets the nerve-"

"What did ya say to her?" Interrupted Steph, who attempted to sound indifferent but who's eyes flamed with hate.

Rainey pursed her lips together, regretting bringing Mia up all together. "I said ya didn't want to speak to her."

Steph scoffed loudly before taking a long gulp of her coffee. "Next time, ya can tell her to go jump off a fuckin' cliff."

"Please don't say that," came a small voice from behind them.

They both turned quickly, Steph's hair swishing around her, to find Mia standing in the doorway. Her hair was scraped back and her face was bare and fresh, the bruising had cleared up quite well.

Steph could feel the rage bubbling hot within her, she could feel her palms getting sweaty as she scrunched her hands up into fists.

"Can we talk?" Mia asked quietly, her eyes begging Steph to give her a minute, or even thirty seconds.

Steph's stormy eyes widened. "What the hell is there to talk about?" Mia opened her mouth as if to start speaking but Steph cut her off immediately. "You slept with my boyfriend, with the man I thought I was going to be with until the end. You sat there and listened to me worry about whether he still loved me, and all the while you were trying to steal him from me!" Steph pointed her finger in Mia's direction. "You spat all over our friendship."

"I didn't mean to," pleaded Mia, her eyes brimming with salty tears. "I didn't want this to happen it just did. He's got a way with getting what he wants, and ya were miserable with him-"

"Don't ya talk about Billy. You knew nothing of our relationship, words could not describe it," yelled Steph.

"I'm sorry," Mia cried as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Why the fuck are ya crying? You have no right to cry-"

"I've lost my best friend!" Interrupted Mia, her voice high.

"I can't do this," Steph said as she ran a hand through her wavy hair, before turning round and heading towards the backdoor. Just as she reached the backdoor she turned suddenly, grabbed a bottle of hairspray and launched it in Mia's direction.

Mia ducked and the can smashed into the door just as Steph slammed the back door as she left.

Rainey stepped forward, her face stern. "You've lost your best friend? Well she's lost her best friend and her other half." Tears ran down Mia's face. "I think ya should leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph yanked at lock with her key not understanding why it wouldn't turn over, before she had time to realise that the apartment door wasn't locked, it opened revealing a tall curvy blonde.

"Can I help ya?" The blonde asked as she puffed on a cigarette. She wore a small denim skirt with a tiny pink halter top, and her hair was long and straight.

Steph thought that this girls legs were probably the same length as her entire body.

"Who are ya?" Steph demanded, pushing her way past angrily and heading into the dirty living room.

"What the hell are ya doing?" demanded the blonde, standing dumbstruck by the open front door.

Steph accidentally knocked over an empty beer bottle. "What are ya doing in my apartment?" Steph asked, wondering whether Billy had left his whore here to clean up his shit. "Ya know what? It doesn't matter, I've just come to pack up my shit."

Just then Billy appeared in the bedroom doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist, his silver necklace hanging loosely around his neck. His eyes were slightly red, yet the blue was still as icy and sharp as ever.

"Time for ya to leave, Kim," Billy commanded, his eyes never leaving Steph.

"It's Katie," she huffed. Billy turned to look at her and the anger in his eyes must have been evident as she quickly picked up her purse. "Give me a call," she said before leaving.

Billy's eyes turned back to the smaller woman who glared at him with narrowed eyes; she had originally wanted everything to stay amicable, but know standing face to face with him in the apartment that she had found for them, and that Billy was ruining with his untidy ways she wasn't sure she could be.

"What ya doing here?" he asked, his voice coarse and gruff.

"I've just come to get my stuff," she said slowly, staring at him with wide watery eyes. "Then I'll be out of your life for good," she said as she walked past him and into the bedroom where she saw the bed was made up neatly.

She turned to see him staring at her just as she threw the duffle bag down onto the bed, her eyes scanning over it again.

"Ya got a good one there," she commented sarcastically. "Not many whores make the bed after them."

Billy glared at her before sniffing and wiping under his nose. "I haven't slept in the fuckin' bed."

She quickly glanced up at him as she continued to stuff clothes into the bag. "What?" her eyebrows were scrunched and her head shook lightly.

"I haven't slept in _our _bed since ya left."

Steph couldn't help but scoff as she looked up, her face clearly showing her utter disgust with the whole situation.

"That's sad," she muttered as she opened her underwear draw and began tossing them in aimlessly.

Billy ignored her mutterings. "Why did ya do it? What the fuck were ya thinking?" His hands stood firmly on his hips.

"Did what exactly?" she yelled throwing down a bra angrily before glaring in Billy direction- hating him more by the second.

"You fuckin know what!" He roared, his finger pointing furiously at her. "Why the fuck would ya try and take a fuckin' overdose?"

"Because I fuckin' love ya, Billy! And I couldn't deal with the fact that I would've fuckin' died for ya, and you couldn't even keep it in ya fuckin' trousers and with my only real friend too!"

Billy stood tall, his eyes a glassy narrowed orbs of anger.

"Don't play the fuckin' victim," he snarled.

"Believe me I am not the victim in all of this," she sobbed, her mask contorted with hate, her lips spitting out venom. "I am fuckin' lucky to be fuckin' rid of ya, I should shake Mia's dirty little hand for finally giving me the guts to do what I've wanted to do for so fuckin' long!"

Billy' neck was turning a slight shade of red and a vein popped out angrily. "Ya been trying to get rid of me for a fuckin' long time? Well I've been getting my fuckin' dick sucked by a different slut every night for the past four years!" He roared, his eyes those of a mad mans.

Steph's hand automatically rose to her mouth in shock and tears burst out of her silvery eyes. How could he do this? How could he hurt her so badly?

"Ya a nasty fuckin' piece of shit. I don't give a flying fuck what ya been doing," she lied though the tears ran freely. "Ya no good to no woman ya fuckin' prick. I've been trying to get pregnant for six fuckin' months and there hasn't even been a fuckin scare, what the fuck do you think that says about ya?" she screamed her voice filled with rage.

Billy stared down at her with wide eyes. Silence. "No," Billy said, his voice coarse. "I've got a boy, I've got Matt." Steph looked stunned. "What the fuck does that say about ya?"

Before either of them realised what was happening Steph was charging up at him, fists flying through the air before laying them down hard onto his chest as she screamed violent abuse at him.

"Don't you say that," she roared between sobs, thumping him hard on the chest. He began to struggle to contain her flying hands; during the struggle Billy's towel fell to the floor leaving him there attempting to stop his attacker naked.

She fell to the floor suddenly, her legs curling up into her chest, her whole body shaking fiercely.

Billy, his jaw tight in rage, slammed his fist into the wall, before letting out an angry curse as a two of his fingers clicked back unsettlingly. He bent down slowly, his good hand reaching out and touching Steph lightly on the shoulder; she shuddered away from him.

"Steph," he said gruffly.

"Don't," she squeaked. "Just go, leave me get myself together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Stop being such a dick," Steph whined as they got out of the car. "It's going to be nice."_

_Billy raised his brows at her as he lit up a cigarette. "I doubt it."_

"_Shit, it's beautiful," Steph said as she leaned into Billy's broad shoulder and looked up at the large catholic church ahead of them._

_It was tall and striking, it's high windows told stories that had long been forgotten and it's gardens bloomed as if it were July._

"_Imagine working here, must be so peaceful," she said almost dreamily grasping Billy's hand and leading him towards the grounds._

_Billy scoffed. "Yeah, spitting lies all day must be fuckin' relaxing."_

"_Sounds a little bit like what you do all day," she said playfully, smacking the cigarette out of his hand before pushing open the tall gate._

_They walked through the gardens quietly, both their sharp eyes looking around hoping to see a certain face._

"_Rainey said 'Father Joseph's office is right around the left' so I'll go see if he's in there and whether he can help us." Billy went to follow his smaller girlfriend. "No, you wait here, I know ya wont be able to hold back the fuckin' sarcastic comments."_

_She walked off quickly, her hair swaying slightly in the slight breeze._

_Billy stood looking into the two wide open doors when he decided to go inside. Mostly out of curiosity. _

_He walked across the stone floor, feeling quite alone, he sat down and bowed his head. _

_Minutes passed before anyone came inside. As Billy heard the soft clapping of feet on the cold floor he looked up and saw the face he was looking for heading into the confession booth._

_He couldn't help himself, he had to do it. With a small smirk he got up from his seat and headed over behind the red curtain. _

"_Forgive me father, Billy smirked. "For I have sinned."_

_The familiar voice replied from behind the screen. "Yes…"_

"_I've been sleeping with random fuckin' women," Billy said gruffly coughing as he did. "Whilst sleeping with my girlfriend."_

_Before the priest could say anything Billy continued with a smirk on his face. "I've fucked my girlfriend in the ass whilst still having the blood of a whore under my nails."_

_Silence._

"_Do you regret those transgressions?" _

_Billy had to stifle a snigger. "I fuckin' enjoyed them," again he interrupted the priest before he could speak. "And I'm this fuckin' close to sealing the deal on a threesome with my girl and her best friend-" by this point Billy had burst out in a deep chuckle and had to leave the booth._

"_There ya are," exclaimed Steph walking over to Billy and kissing him lightly on the lips. "He should be here. Oh there he is," she smiled as her brother Adam stepped out of the priests side of the booth looking horrified._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Steph banged the door ruthlessly irritating herself as no-one answered the door. She banged it harder, biting her lip just as the door swung open revealing a tired looking Joe wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and a white vest.

He wasn't as muscular as his brother but he had well formed arms and a lean body.

"What the fuck ya doing here, Steph?" he asked sleepily not inviting her in.

"Aren't ya gonna' invite me in?" He scrunched his eyebrows up at her in confusion and let the door swing open wider for her to enter. He was pretty sure in the four years he'd lived the shitty studio apartment, Steph hadn't once come by, with Billy or alone.

She looked around quickly before turning back to Joe and smiling, he closed the door tightly before walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge, lighting himself a cigarette.

"So what's up?" he asked as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Well I was thinking and I realised I'd never really given ya a chance," she smirked at him before taking a seat on the bed next to him, she could feel him tense. "I just assumed you were a jerk because of Mia, and well, it turns out she was a bit of a liar, so here I am." Joe looked at her through the corners of his eyes. "Ready to make it up to ya."

She slowly and deliberately placed her hand on Joe's jean clad knee and began slowly stroking up and down his thigh.

"Ya know," she leaned in closer, her voice becoming a husky whisper; Joe visibly gulped. "I've always known that ya wanted me, physically, ya wish ya had had the guts to get to me before Billy did." At the mention of his brother, Joe stood up quickly and took two purposeful steps away from a smirking Steph.

Joe flicked his cigarette in an ashtray. "I'm just gonna' uh, take a piss," and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Steph smiled widely as she congratulated herself on riling him up, she was pretty sure he was sitting on the toilet seat thinking about Bones trying to get visions of her out of his head.

She stood up silently, her dark heals clopping on the tiled floor and took off her knee length coat that was previously done up right to the top, she tossed her coat onto the tiny sofa against the wall slipping her phone into her hand, she crawled into Joe's bed wearing only a tiny red thong leaving her small pert breasts exposed. Slowly, she took her phone and took a picture of her laying there, emphasising on who's apartment she was in, and then sent the graphic picture to Billy.

**Please review : D**


	10. Not so sweet

**: ) Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

Billy glared down at the erotic picture of Steph that has just appeared in his inbox, he glared with such intensity it was surprising the screen didn't crack. Why the fuck would she send him a picture of herself topless in someone else's bed, a bed that looked vaguely familiar to him too. He knew it wasn't their bed back home, or the spare bed in Rainey's, that had a wrought iron frame, where this one had a light wooden one.

He could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him, was this her revenge, her way off of saying that she was fucking other people too? The thought of another man touching her firm body, running his hands through her soft tresses, kissing her plump lips made him want to rip somebody's head off. 

She didn't look like she was enjoying herself in the picture, she didn't look like she was withering around with pleasure, she looked fucking smug. 

Who the fuck did she think she is? How dare she attempt to provoke him in such a way. Had she forgotten who he was? What he could do to her? Where was her respect, her fucking loyalty? 

Just as Billy was about to throw his phone against the office wall in anger a small bleep alerted him that another text had come through. He shook his head irritably, expecting another picture or a cocky text of Steph but was mildly surprised that it was off Joe.

'S_teph's my place man. I think u should cum get her.' _It read.

Billy's fist crunched together around the phone, his anger about to explode. He recognized the bed now, fucking realised who's grubby sheets she was laying in.

Joe.

He was going to kill him whilst she watched, then he was going to shoot her between the fucking eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe scratched his head wearily as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out seeing Steph laying there topless.

"Took your time, didn't ya?" she said with a small smile, her finger trailing up and down her body slowly. 

Joe's eyes were wide with panic, though he could feel the inside of his jeans stiffening. "What the fuck, Steph? Billy's on his way over."

Her smile widened and she sat upright. "Well I don't think he's gonna' be happy with this," she pointed at the both of them.

"Fuck cover your fuckin' tits up Steph," he said as he lit himself a cigarette. " Nothing happened here."

"But he doesn't know that," she cooed, slowly beginning to twirl her finger over her nipple. "I think it'll be more fun to let him think that we've been fuckin', ya think?"

"Ya fuckin' crazy," Joe blazed, pointing his finger angrily in Steph's direction. "Ya gonna' get us both killed."

"Don't be so dramatic," she said. 

Joe gave her one last filthy look before grabbing his jacket and storming out of apartment, heading for the step's outside to wait for his brother.

He plonked himself down on the steps rubbing his hand through his short hair. Why the fuck did she have to turn up like that? Surely she knew it was only going to cause trouble, she'd been with Billy for seven years, hadn't she fuckin' seen what he was capable of? Had she not realised that he had a pretty short fucking fuse?

The roar of Billy's rumbling engine dragged Joe out of his thoughts; he looked up to see Billy's black mustang screech to a halt outside his shabby apartment block. Before Joe had even tine to stand up Billy had flown out of the car, slamming the door angrily behind him.

"What the fuck have ya been doing, Joe?" Billy raged as he yanked his younger brother up by his collar and shoved his against the concrete wall. "Ya been touching what's mine?" he spat angrily tightening his grip on Joe.

Joe shook his head, he was going to fucking kill Steph. "No Billy, she just turned up here wanting to talk!"

"Is that why she fucking sent me a picture of her naked in your dirty fuckin bed!" Billy roared, letting Joe go before smashing his head against his, knocking Joe to the floor with a cry of pain.

Joe gripped his throbbing head just as Billy aimed a hard boot clad kick at his ribs winding him. 

"Aw brotherly love," Steph crooned appearing on the metal steps, fully dressed, as Billy kicked Joe again.

Billy snapped his head in her direction, his eyes ablaze with fury. "You're a fuckin' whore," he spat as he whipped his gun out and pointed it steadily at her.

Steph sucked in a sharp breath, her misty eyes conveying her nerves. Billy had hit her, yelled at her, but he had never pulled his gun out on her before.

"Go on Billy, fuckin' do it!" she raged cockily, though her stomach did back flips. "Ya know ya want to," she saw his hand twitch and his jaw tighten. "I'm begging ya, pull the fuckin' trigger!"

"We haven't been fucking," Joe groaned as he struggled to his feet, his hand clutching his sore ribs. "She just wants ya to think we have, she wants to hurt ya, just like ya did to her!"

Steph bit her lip as the truth rolled out, she closed her eyes and kept them shut.

"I swear to ya man, I went to the pisser, text ya and came out and she was laying there topless." Joe said, staring at his brothers gun. 

Billy listened to every word Joe spoke but never took his eyes off Steph who was slightly trembling. 

Joe looked between the two who were at war, shit, he just wanted this to be over with. He didn't give a fuck if Billy put a bullet between Steph's eyes, hell it would make life a lot fucking easier. But Joe knew that if Billy did pop Steph, it would be as good as Billy shooting himself in the head, it would fucking kill him.

"If we were fuckin' I wouldn't of fuckin' text ya would I?" Joe said moving closer to his older brother. "C'mon man, think about it."

Billy's grip on the gun slowly loosened before he let it fall loosely to his side before looking back and forth between the pair.

"C'mon Joe," Billy barked stepping backwards towards his car. 

Steph took a step forward; Billy sneered. "Fuckin' walk home, me and ya were fuckin' done."

Steph stood still shocked, what the fuck was he saying? How could he end their fucked up romance, he was the one who needed to pay. He was the one who had broken them in the first place.

"We were already done, remember?" she screamed as he opened his car door. "We were done the moment ya stuck ya dick into that whore!" 

Billy's roaring engine rumbled to life as Steph slowly walked down the steps as she shouting abuse at the retreating car. 

"We were done a long time ago, ya fuckin; prick!" she raged as she began walking down the darkened street, pulling her thin coat closer.

As she walked she glanced around her, knowing full well how dangerous those streets were; she kept expecting Billy to pull up beside her and demand that she get in the car so he could take her home safely. But no car pulled up.

She walked quickly, her eyes scanning for potential threats. Steph knew that if someone from B-street happened to be lurking in Darley territory that night she would be fucked. They would take great pleasure in hurting Darley's whore, if they saw her wondering the streets alone, they'd feel like they'd hit the jackpot.

Steph thought she heard a rumble of a roaring engine in the distance, but when she turned to look it was only a stray dog rummaging through some garbage.

"Were done," she whispered to herself, salty tears rolling down her cheeks. "He doesn't love me anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Billy kissed Steph's shoulder as his calloused hands gripped her hips, she moaned lowly and ran a soft hand over his shaven head whilst he began sucking and nibbling on her stomach, slowly working his way down. _

_His thumbs hooked themselves around Steph's small pink underwear and he began to tug gently as he tongue swirled around her belly button and downwards. As her underwear was dropping lower and lower and Billy's mouth was heading lower and lower his phone began to ring loudly from the kitchen. _

_Billy glanced quickly out the door before heading back to pleasing Steph._

_A breathless sigh escaped Steph's plump lips as Billy began to lick and flick at her, his fingers occasionally slipping inside her. He knew exactly how to get her going, knew exactly how to make her scream, he knew exactly how to bring her over the edge._

_She gripped the cushion next to her and slammed her head into the back of the couch. Steph looked down at Billy through barely open eyes as he continued to work on her whilst he leaned on the floor, her legs spread wide open around him. She was almost there, she could feel the build, she was going to explode any second, when his phone began to ring again. _

_Billy looked off towards the kitchen again and began to pull himself to his feet, his thumb still gently massaging Steph's pulsing clit. _

"_Ignore it," she whined, desperate for him to get back between her legs. _

_She frowned as he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her there aching for him to return, her mind racing with angry thoughts for whoever was on the other side of phone._

_Billy returned moments later and slowly began shuffling his jeans back on leaving Steph glaring at him with pouted lips. Where the fuck did he think he was going?_

"_I gotta' run down the underpass, Heco's done a no show again." He leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips. "We'll finish this later."_

"_Whatever," she muttered yanking the cushion she had previously been gripping and shoving it over her head. _

_An hour later._

_Billy sucked sharply on his cigarette as he walked through his front door, he scratched the back of his head as he scanned the living room looking for Steph. He'd been hoping she would've been sitting naked in the exact position he had left her, all he wanted to do was pick up where they'd left off._

_He shrugged off his leather jacket and slipped it over the couch before heading through into the bedroom to find Steph sitting down on the bed wearing her fluffy pink pyjamas, her hair was tied roughly up into a bun on the top of her head and she had her leopard print slippers on, shit, he definitely wasn't going to get laid tonight. _

"_Busy down there tonight?" she asked casually as she pulled Billy's cigarettes out of his jeans pocket and slipped one into her mouth before lighting it. _

_He leaned down and kissed her head roughly before plonking himself down on the bed next to her, laying back he sucked on his cigarette deeply, his cheeks caving in with every drag._

"_No more than usual," he murmured._

_She scoffed lowly to herself before, feeling her anger bubbling. "You're a shit liar, I called Heco, he was down the fuckin' underpass, so where've ya been?"_

_He closed his icy eyes for the briefest of seconds knowing he was going to have to come clean, he'd known it for quite some time._

"_I got some shit to tell ya," he said gruffly sitting up and stubbing his cigarette out but immediately lighting himself another one. "Awhile ago this woman Hannah I knew from way back turned up and told me that I'd got her pregnant when I was fifteen," Steph's mouth widened in shock. "I've been going to see the kid."_

_Steph was silent for a long while, her mind processing the fact that Billy had a kid. "How long have ya known about it?" she spat._

"_Matt, I've been seeing him for about a year," he said honestly, waiting for her to explode. _

_She gripped her hair angrily. "How the fuck could ya lie to me about this? How the fuck could ya have a kid? Ya never told me about this, why the fuck didn't ya wear a fuckin' rubber?" she yelled._

"_I didn't fuckin' know about him until a year ago, Hannah disappeared when she was sixteen, now I fuckin' know why." Billy yelled back before sucking deeply on his cigarette. "I didn't fuckin' tell ya because I knew you'd overreact."_

"_Overreact?" she raged standing up and pointing at him bitterly. "Ya have a kid Billy, a kid that ya didn't fuckin' tell me about, I wouldn't say I'm over reacting, I'd say I'm taking this quite well."_

"_It's not a big deal Steph, relax, you'll like him." _

_Steph's cloudy eyes widened. "Like him, Billy, I don't want to be near the little bastard!"_

_Billy jaw tightened and his fist clenched. "Ya gotta' fuckin' accept him, he's my kid."_

"_So why did ya have to just go? Did ya have to go play happy families with Hannah," she spat, "and Matt."_

_Billy stood up quickly forcing Steph to step backwards. "Matt fell down the fuckin' stairs, I had to take him to the fuckin' emergency room."_

_Steph was silent. "Is he okay?"_

"_Yeah, he's gonna' be fine," Billy looked down at Steph who's eyes were shifting backwards and forth, she bit her lip. _

"_That's a shame," she said bitterly. _

_Billy stepped backwards his head shaking in anger. "Ya need fuckin' help," he roared before storming out of the apartment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph walked into the underground rave slowly, she hadn't been to one in years, not since she had officially got with Billy. He never liked the idea of everyone grinding up against each other as they danced, he hated the idea of another man getting anywhere near her.

She slipped up against the make-shift bar and ordered a vodka and coke as she looked around the room, a young guy leaned against the bar down the other side, his eyes were roaming Steph's body like she was a piece of meat. 

It wasn't surprising, given what she was wearing, she wore a tiny white halter top with a pair of black hot pants. She was asking for trouble, she couldn't wait to find someone who could make her forget about Billy Darley.

With a small smile at the young guy she headed out onto the dance floor, loving the feel as the music took over, leaving her breathless as she danced wildly to the music that pumped through everyone like a drug. 

She didn't need him, she was better off without him. Why would she want to be with someone who she knew didn't care about her feelings, when she could be out dancing and meeting new people, people who she'd never care about, people who could please her but never hurt her.

Hand's snaked around her waist as she danced and she left them there, she ground her hips against the jeans that were pressed up against her and let her hands wonder up the broad chest that was behind her.

Steph turned suddenly and smiled up at the young guy who had been eyeing her from the bar. His hair was shaved short and dark but not bald like Billy. His wide smile reached his muddy brown eyes and his short leather jacket looked new and expensive. 

They danced together for the longest time until eventually Steph wriggled away needing another drink. She headed for the bar, feeling freer than she had in years, and ordered herself a vodka and coke. 

The guy appeared behind her just as she was about to pay and slipped the barman a note to pay for her drink; she turned around with a seductive smirk on her face as she looked up into the dark eyes of this young stranger. 

"Thanks," she said quietly before heading outside needing a smoke.

The guy followed her like a puppy and just as she sat down on the cold wall he came and sat down next to her. Silently she thrust her cigarette packet his way, offering him one.

"No not for me," he said his voice deep, but nothing compared to the gruffness of Billy's voice. "I haven't seen you here before?"

She smiled up at him. "It's been a long time since I last came here," she sucked on her cigarette. "Too long."

"Well that sucks," he said nudging her gently with his elbow. 

"Yeah," she gently nudged him back. "I haven't seen ya around Southie before? Ya knew around here?"

He looked down into his lap and smiled. "No I'm not from around here; let's just say they don't have raves like this from where I'm from."

"Ahh," Steph's eyes lit up. "Posh boy's slumming it."

"I guess so," he admitted sheepishly, glancing at her from under thick dark lashes. "What your name?"

"Stephanie Hayes," she answered quickly looking up at his deep eyes. "And you are?"

The young guy smiled at her again, his hand interlinking with her own. "Brendan Hume."

**Go on leave me a review : )**


	11. Is that a threat?

Thanks for all the amazing reviews!

Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Steph grumbled low in her light sleep, her eyes flicked back and forth as she tried desperately to block out the violent whispers coming from beside her. She was dreaming, she told herself. She told her dream to the shut up, she was trying to sleep away the hangover she could already feel stirring.

The hostile whispers didn't go away, and that annoyed her. Slowly, her eyes drifted open feeling as heavy as an elephant, her mouth felt like she'd been chewing moss. She lifted her throbbing head up off her fluffy pillow, the light stinging her cloudy eyes, and turned over to find the cause of the irritating whispering.

The guy from the night before. Shit, what was his name again? Bobby? Billy, oh god no. Ahh Brendan she remembered as she squinted at the back of his head.

He sat with his legs slung over the side of the bed as he shoved his sneakers back on, he was still shirtless, and he held a shiny new mobile phone to his ear.

"Listen, Dad, I'm on my way home. An hour tops," her brows narrowed in on his lightly tanned back as she listened to him speak. "Yeah I know it's a big game, can you tell mom to get my all my stuff together for me, yeah, thanks," he said lowly before hanging up.

"College football?" she asked hoarsely, her mouth needing fluids badly.

Brendan smiled and shook his head as he stood and buttoned up his white shirt. "High school hockey," he said with a grin.

Steph felt sick. How old was this guy? Her mouth was opened wide, and she glanced down at herself disgusted, she was slightly appeased that she was still wearing every item of clothing from the night before.

"Don't worry I'm a senior, I just turned eighteen," he commented proudly as he swung his expensive leather jacket over his shoulders.

Steph threw her head down into the pillows. "Oh God, I feel like a cradle snatcher!"

He laughed lightly as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "It's only three years, it's no big deal."

Steph sat up again, her wild hair sticking in all directions. "Yeah, of course not," she muttered.

"Listen I got to go, my team mate's waiting outside for me, I'll give you a call." He leaned down and kissed Steph ever so gently on the cheek; she was a little taken back by it. His skin was so soft and subtle, it didn't feel like he needed to shave at all.

He smiled down at her as he pulled away.

"Listen," she said before coughing. "Uhh, did we use a condom last night?"

Brendan let out another light chuckle. "We didn't have sex. I lost my buddies and you invited me here to crash. "

"Oh," she said, undeniably shocked.

"I know," he smiled a half crooked smile. "Maybe next time, Stephanie." With that he turned and walked out of Steph's bedroom glancing back at Steph as he turned around the corner before gently closing the front door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Billy man I've been looking all fuckin' over for ya," Baggy said slightly out of breath. He had looked everywhere for him. His apartment, the bar, the underpass, the office, he'd even driven past Bones garage in hope of seeing Billy's car parked outside. It was only when he finally got in touch with Joe, that little Joey had informed him that Billy had taken to sitting in the old derelict chapel within the abandoned mental hospital that they called the office.

Billy was going to have to start paying Baggy gas money, the way he'd been running around all morning.

Billy sat with his head bowed and his eyes closed, if Baggy didn't know him so well, he'd think he was praying. Shit, maybe he was.

Realising Billy wasn't going to acknowledge him until he spilled what was so important Baggy took a deep breath and began, knowing his boss was not going to like what he had to tell him.

"Me and Jamie were parked outside's Steph's this morning keeping a watch," Billy's head slammed up to look Baggy directly in the eye.

"I told ya no more watching out for her, if B-street fuckin' wanna' mess with her, it aint no problem of mine," he snarled cruelly.

Baggy looked down quickly. "Ya were high when ya said it, we thought you'd change your mind once sober," he explained, slipping a cigarette out of his pocket and into his mouth.

Billy's jaw slackened and he followed Baggy's lead and popped a cigarette in his mouth quickly lighting it and sucking sharply on it, enjoying the nicotine slink down his throat.

"So," Billy said as smoke blew out of his mouth. "What ya want to tell me about?"

Baggy wasn't too sure if he should say after Billy's harsh decision regarding Steph. Fuck, he didn't like the girl, he didn't think he knew anyone who did either, but for Billy to totally wash his hands of the girl he'd been besotted with for years, something brutal must of gone on.

"Well when me and Jamie were watching outside her apartment," he paused, unsure whether to go on, but the glint in Billy's eye told him he should. "We saw some guy leave there looking pretty fuckin' smug," Billy's jaw tightened. "I don't know if there's another apartment above that hairdressers man-"

"No," Billy growled, his fist clenching. "It's just Rainey's."

"Well we followed him," Billy eyes that had been angry orbs moments before snapped back to look at Baggy. "Followed him to some shitty hockey game couple of miles out of Boston, couldn't keep track of him once everyone started leaving man."

Billy growled deep in his chest, he wanted to fucking kill something.

She hadn't text him a spiteful message telling him she was fucking some guy, she hadn't been in contact at all. If it weren't for Baggy and Jamie he wouldn't know, she's fucking someone and doesn't care if he knows. She must be over him, well and truly fucking done. Good. He hoped she got herpes.

Baggy retreated out of the room quietly, not wanting to be around when Billy cracked. Billy barely noticed him leaving he was so angry, how dare she fuck other men so soon after they'd split up?

The thought of her with anyone but him made his skin crawl and his jealous streak to burn red.

He closed his eyes and clicked his neck to one side before standing up and throwing a old wooden stool out of the already cracked window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How could people not like her? Seriously? She was funny in her own sarcastic way, she was witty and bright and knew exactly what she wanted. She wouldn't take shit off anybody, and was increasingly speaking her mind to anyone about anything she had an opinion on, whether they wanted it or not. _

_How could they honestly not see softness behind the hard exterior? Did they really think she was always scowling, or did they too, see the little smiles she hid behind her long exceptional raven waves; did they really not see the way her thick eyelashes brushed her cheek when she closed her eyes for the tiniest of seconds. Didn't they see how her eyes could pierce a hole through you one second and be bright and vibrant the next?_

_Billy knew that everyone found his girlfriend hot, he'd be lying if he said he'd never heard some of the guy's talking about how they'd hit that if she was anyone but his girl. He'd smile and pretend not to listen, enjoying the fact that people were desirous of what he got to go home to every night. Unfortunately, their hushed lustful comments were usually followed by "it's a shame she's such a fuckin' bitch."_

_Billy watched as Steph laughed loudly in the corner, smiling wildly at something Mia had just whispered to her. He looked around the room as he clutched a cigarette, his eyes scanning the faces of the room, Rainey sat smiling drinking a glass of wine and their were a few of the local floozies hanging about with drunken grins spread across their faces, but most of the guys looked fucking miserable._

_Billy sauntered over to Heco who stood leaning against the wall, his fingers curled around a beer bottle. "Fuckin' try and look like ya enjoying will ya," snapped Billy. "It's my Steph's twenty-first I don't want nothing upsetting her."_

"_I doubt my fuckin' face will upset the ice-queen," Heco muttered. Billy's piercing eyes glared at Heco for the tiniest of moments before his hand curled around his neck quickly. _

"_Watch ya fuckin' mouth," he warned his hand tightening before releasing. Most of the guys had noticed the incident but now turned back to their drinks. None of the girls seemed to notice though._

"_Sorry man," Heco choked already attempting to look a bit more cheerful. "I just need a fuckin' hit."_

_Billy stony glare turned back on him. "Ya wait until Rainey's gone, have some fuckin' respect." _

_The room silenced as Billy's voice thundered away at Heco. Every pair of curious eyes were on him in an instant, and Rainey slowly eased herself up, her eyes dancing back from an angry Billy to a confused Steph._

"_Well, I think it's time I head home," Rainey said politely, not wanting to spoil anyone's fun by being there. Billy went to cut in, but Rainey cut over. "Who's going to drive me home?"_

"_Oh c'mon stay, please." Steph pleaded, holding her aunts hand._

_Rainey smiled at Steph who seemed to genuinely want her there. "I'll pop around tomorrow, help ya with the clean up." She kissed her niece on the cheek and wished her Happy Birthday again before asking Billy once again who was going to take her home._

"_Heco," Billy commanded nodding towards the front door. Heco immediately stood up and went to stand outside and wait for Rainey. "Joe, ya go with him." _

_Rainey smiled up at Billy, who was looking mightily pissed off, before pulling him down by his arms and planted a big smooch on his cheek. _

"_Ya make sure my Steph has a good night," and she left quietly. The room stayed quiet as Steph downed the rest of her drink._

_She quickly headed over to Billy who was still clenching his jaw. "Since Rainey's took off, Mia and I are gonna head to a club," Billy's hard eyes flashed angrily down at his smiling girlfriend. _

"_What about ya party?" Billy seethed. _

_Steph's raven eyebrows arched though her wide smile never disappeared. "What party, Billy?" She leaned up quickly kissing him on the lips so swiftly he didn't realise she was doing it before giggling loudly with Mia and rushing out of the apartment, leaving Billy standing there._

_Billy could feel his fist curling as the door slammed behind the chuckling girls, he could feel the tension in the room. His eyes burned a hole into the kitchen where a large pink and white cake he'd had made for the occasion sat untouched. The twenty-one candles hadn't been lit and the cream hadn't even been fingered by anyone. _

_For once Billy had made an effort, and for once he had actually thought Steph would've been grateful. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph sucked in a sharp breath, ran a hand through her long hair, closed her eyes and took a step into the smoky bar. The stench hit her instantly, stale beer, cigarettes, cheap perfume and sex. She knew Billy was at the bar, she had stared at his car outside for a full ten minuets before she had managed to gather the courage to go inside.

She knew the stunt she had played with Joe the other day was a bad move, knew that it would anger Billy for a long time, she had expected a heated reaction, some crossed words and maybe some hallow threats. Steph had never expected him to pull a gun out and point it at her. He would never of done that before.

She had flipped a switch, and there was no flipping it back.

Her eyes immediately swooped down onto the table and she wasn't surprised at all to find some of the guys sitting there.

Billy sat on the last stool, his black sleeves were rolled up and the necklace she had bought him all those years ago still hung around his neck.

Joe sat to his left, his purple eye puffy and sore.

Bodie, Spink and Dog sat opposite them, the three all holding beers and cigarettes as if they hoped to be in sync.

The conversation around the table died as Steph stepped closer and Billy immediately pulled a cigarette from his pocket and shoved it greedily between his lips.

Steph felt like she was going to throw up.

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked softly, not wanting to throw demands around the place, she knew he would never obey them.

He nodded stiffly as he sucked on his cigarette.

"Outside?"

"Whatever ya want to say, Steph," he drawled as smoke escaped his lips and nostrils. "Ya can say it in front of my boys."

Steph paused, her fingers lightly twisting the white carrier bag she held. "Okay, I just thought I better give ya some of ya stuff back."

Billy's firm eyes narrowed in on her. "I don't want it."

"Ya should have it," she snapped, her hand reaching in the bag, pulling out his mother's silver bracelet, his first ever pen-knife, a crumpled picture of Billy and Joe, and a green canvas bag he had bought her year's ago for school, though he'd been itching to use it for deliveries ever since. She slammed them down on the table; the men's eyes darted from between the old items being placed in front of them, to Billy, to Steph.

"There yours," he commented gruffly, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't want them," she retorted quickly.

Billy slammed his hand down on the table so swiftly it made a large bang and made Steph jump a little. "Is this about your new fuckin' guy? Huh?" Billy yelled, unable to keep his temper any longer.

"How do ya know about him?" Steph squeaked, not realising that she was making it sound a lot more serious than it actually was.

"The fuck ya care," Billy roared unknowingly knocking over his beer with clenched fist, spilling beer all over Joe. "Ya been playin' the fuckin' victim from the start, but ya didn't waste any fuckin' time, did ya? Ya dropped ya fuckin' knickers before ya even had a fuckin' chance to change them."

Steph's mouth opened in horror. "I don't know why I came here," she muttered angrily, going to turn around to storm out when Billy grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face him.

"Remember ya fuckin' mine, ya belong to me!" He bellowed.

Her silvery eyes were wide, who the fuck did he think he was? He let go of her wrist slowly, threateningly. Before Steph even knew what she was doing she had grabbed the pen-knife off the table and staggered backwards.

"I don't know why," she yanked a chunk of her hair just below her shoulders and began cutting it away roughly with the knife. Billy stared on with shocked eyes. "I kept my hair so long for so long," a long chunk of hair fell to the floor. She began sawing away at the other side. "Oh yeah, it's because ya told me to," another chunk of hair came off in her and she threw it angrily at Billy, it hit his chest. "That's how much I fuckin' respect ya authority now!" And she turned around and began storming out of the bar, her hair a mixtures of lengths.

"Ya remember Steph," Billy roared standing up just as she was by the door. She stopped but didn't turn around, afraid her eyes might convey the sadness she was sinking in. "I say who lives, and I say who fuckin' dies." Silence. "Ya better watch yourself."

Please leave a review : )


	12. Dirty Washing

**Thanks for all the brilliant reviews, fancy leaving another? : )**

Could it really be that awful? Steph had always dismissed the idea of it ever being bad or disappointing, and put it down to the women being to prude to get into it.

She took back every thought or comment she had ever made about it; she was learning the hard way that sometimes sex just wasn't good.

Brendan panted heavily into the crook of her neck, sweat glazed his chest dampening Steph's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to get into it, wanting it to get better.

It was safe to say Brendan Hume had no rhythm.

He gasped loudly into her ear as she started lifting her legs and pushing him to one side, wanting to get on top, wanting to take control. Brendan was puffing and grunting like this was the best thing to ever happen to him, she'd show him how good sex could really be.

"No," he grumbled, his lips sucking on her delicate neck. "I like it like this."

Was he fucking serious? Nobody could like it like that; with him pumping into her clumsily, occasionally pulling out for a few seconds rest before continuing with the charade that was them having sex. Steph had had a lot of sex in her life, and she was definitely sure this was the worst sex she had ever had.

With a dramatic grunt Brendan exploded before collapsing heavily onto Steph, she felt like cringing away from him.

He kissed her neck, cheek and finally her pursed lips as he exited from her and lay by her side.

"That was amazing," he said deeply removing the used condom. "I mean shit, that was-" he puffed laying back down beside her, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders. "Your beautiful," he added before kissing her head lightly.

Steph stayed silent knowing that if she spoke it would be to ask him if he had been taking the piss? Surely that was the only explanation for how awful he had been in bed.

Silence drifted between the pair as Steph wondered how long he was planning on staying, she hoped he had to rush off somewhere.

Brendan's big brown eyes slowly closed, exhaustion sweeping his body, sleep almost taking him. "You know what? I could seriously get used to this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy stared at the two bags full of dirty clothes that sat on the Laundromat's benches; earlier he had managed to separate his blacks from his colours but now he was lost.

He had never done this before, he had never wanted to do it. First off he had let his clothes form a filthy mound in the bathroom, certain that Steph would come back. Certain she would come back and help him live his life smoothly.

It had taken him almost an hour to find the detergent, Billy had been so close to just taking off and buying a new box when he finally found it under the sink with a load of other cleaning products. Billy hadn't even realised that the cupboards under the sink actually opened.

Billy honestly hadn't realised how much Steph did for him, until she wasn't around to do it anymore.

Irritated Billy grabbed a handful of clothes from the coloured bag and threw them in the machine, not checking if there were whites in with any bright colours.

"Ya want pink underwear, Darley," a familiar voice echoed through the otherwise empty room.

Billy smirked lightly as he turned to watched Rainey standing in the doorway, struggling to yank a bag of heavy washing into the building. Quickly, he headed over to her silently lifting her bag and placing it on the bench beside his.

Rainey bent over the machine and plucked out the colours that were seconds away from contaminating all his white clothes, most of which were boxers.

"Ya can't put red in with white, surely ya knew that?" She asked nonchalantly as she began sorting through Billy's clothes creating several different piles along the bench.

Billy stood silently, his tongue tied. He watched Rainey's wrinkling hand's toss around his dirty underwear like they were a bouquet of roses, he watched as she hummed along as she tossed stained whites into the machine

"Ya haven't been around much lately? I've started to think ya avoiding me," she commented glancing up at him.

"There's been a lot going on," Billy commented gruffly stepping back to lean against the machine.

Rainey smiled as she turned around and put her hand out. "Change," Billy emptied his pockets of change to her and she slotted them into the machines quickly. "Got nothing to do with Steph then?"

She turned around so she was facing Billy as she began to sort through her own bag.

Billy cringed inwardly as he watched Rainey pull out a pair of Steph's jeans, her fluffy pyjamas, a pair of her underwear.

"How'd ya guess," he muttered, running a hand over his shaved head needing a cigarette.

"It's still my apartment Billy; Steph doesn't have to like just like I don't have to like what ya done to my niece."

"That-" Rainey interrupted Billy with fierce eyes.

"What ya done Billy was shitty. It was shitty and cruel not to mention disrespectful." Billy glared at Rainey though shame churned in his stomach. "Believe me Billy, I know Steph can be hard to deal with sometimes, but ya crossed the line there." Silence. "I think ya know that though, don't ya?"

"It was fuckin' stupid," he mumbled, trying not to look at the piles of clothes that belonged to Steph. Clothes he had peeled off her thin body, clothes he had bought, clothes he had criticised.

His head was going. He wanted some clean clothes, he didn't sign up to be lectured by Rainey.

Billy pulled out a cigarette roughly and lit it up.

"I don't think ya meant to smoke that in here," Rainey commented as she shoved her machines with loose change.

Billy's brown brows raised in a 'I don't give a fuck' kind of way before he flicked his ash on the floor and continued smoking his cigarette.

Rainey sat down on the now empty bench and placed her hands in her lap. "Ya miss her," Billy's piercing eyes shot down at her and he placed one of his hands on his hip. "I know she misses ya."

Instantly Billy's eyes softened a little. She missed him.

"She misses ya like crazy, but what ya done has made it impossible for her to come back."

The thought that Steph might still want to be with him deep down hurt him more than the idea of her never wanting to see him again. He's never admit it, but he was sure his heart just cracked in half.

"Ya well," he blew smoke out of his mouth, trying to regain his cool hard composure. "She got a new man between her sheets now, she don't need me."

Rainey's eyes became stern. "Ya better not be planning something Billy, oh so help me, you and Steph will never figure this shit out."

"Maybe I don't wanna figure it out, maybe it's too fuckin' late. Maybe all that's left now is anger," Billy growled.

"Hey," Rainey pointed her finger at Billy and stood up though she was still a foot shorter than him. "Don't ya talk like that Darley, ya hurt her enough. Ya want this kid's life on her fuckin' conscious too?"

"Kid?" Billy asked.

Rainey placed her hand on Billy's cheek. "Ya promise me, Billy, and ya keep this promise. Ya don't go near him, ya got that?" Her eyes flamed. "Ya hurt her enough to tip her over the edge once, what ya think this would do? Huh, knowing that he's dead because of her."

Billy stared down at Rainey, not wanting to promise anything to her. He wanted to kill the fucker who was touching what belonged to him, he wanted to rip his fucking dick off and feed it to him.

"Ya promise me Billy, but if he hurts her, ya got my permission to go after him," she added as an afterthought, knowing it would fizzle out way before Brendan had a chance to hurt Steph. "Promise?"

"Yeah," he grumbled tossing his cigarette on the floor before sniffing loudly and wiping under his nose.

"Good." Rainey smiled. "She'll come around eventually."

"And what if I don't want fuckin' used goods?" snapped Billy.

Rainey raised her eyebrows. "Used is better than broken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Do not back out now, ya can't ya promised me." _

_Mia bit her lip awkwardly as she stared at Steph with wide brown eyes; she glanced down at the lacy white bra and panties she wore effortlessly before glancing down at the matching red set that Steph had bought for her. Her eyes swept across the bed that had white rose petals scattered across it and the dozens of candles placed all around the room. An open bottle of beer sat by the bedside too._

"_I know," Mia said shifting her position so she was kneeling on the bed almost like Steph. "What if he doesn't want this though, don't ya think it'll be a little awkward?"_

_Steph scoffed. "Billy's been wanting a threesome ever since we got together, it wouldn't surprise me if the thought of it makes him cum before we even get near him."_

_Mia let out a small girlish giggle. "Okay," she breathed in deeply. "So how are we going to do this?"_

_Steph flicked her long wavy hair over her shoulder dramatically. "Well he'll come in probably in a stinking fuckin' mood because he's had to work on his birthday. Billy will find us here and I'll tell him to come lay on the bed or something." Steph smiled hoping the night turned out as well as planned. "Then we'll put on a little show for him."_

_Mia's eyes widened. "Oh c'mon," Steph scolded. "It's no different to when we were fourteen and wanted to know what oral felt like." Mia blushed madly; it was not something she and Steph spoke of very often. "So we'll put on a little show for him, and then we'll see how things go from there."_

_Mia nodded dutifully, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had always found Billy attractive, always thought his whole dangerous image was a turn on. But she'd never actually think she'd ever kiss him intimately let alone have sex with him; she'd never do that to Steph, the thought had never crossed her mind. _

"_Don't kiss him too much though," Steph said bluntly, her stormy eyes staring deep within Mia's chocolaty pools. "I don't think I could handle that shit."_

_Mia smiled at her best friend and leaned over and squeezed her hand._

"_Thanks for doing this again," Steph said just as the key turned in the front door._

_Their fingers remained entwined and they both plastered fake seductive smiles across their faces._

_They heard the door slam loudly and heavy boots stomp across the floor. "Steph," Billy's gruff voice yelled._

"_Were in here," she said back, her voice like velvet. _

_Billy walked into the bedroom, his eyes lighting up._

"_Surprise," Steph whispered. _

_Billy stood there his eyes smiling wildly as he took in the two beautiful girls kneeling on his bed. Steph looked a picture of natural beauty, Mia looked voluptuous and sexy._

"_Happy birthday to me," Billy gruffly mumbled as the girls gestured for him to lay in the bed before their arms arm's linked and their lips met._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Steph opened her heavy eyes to find Brendan still sleeping soundly beside her; she groaned internally and ran a hand through her newly shoulder length waves. She had hoped that if she fell asleep he'd be gone by the time she awoke, she had hoped she'd of been able to finish herself off after the disaster that had occurred in her bedroom earlier that afternoon.

The noise of the fridge door slamming stopped her from waking Brendan; she shrugged his arm from across her and leaned down and picked up a baggy T-shirt that used to be Billy's (she now slept in it) and she threw it over her head roughly.

She left the darkened bedroom, closing the bedroom door with a thud and headed towards the kitchen ready to tell Rainey about her disastrous afternoon with Brendan.

Sure he was a nice guy, a bit young for her, but overall nice. He had taken her to the movies, she hadn't been to the movies with a guy in almost five years. It was nice. He was nice. It was all too nice.

She didn't like it.

Steph padded towards the kitchen with sleepy eyes when she heard Rainey laugh at a familiar deep voice; she was mortified as she saw Billy leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What the hell is he doing here," she roared, her round eyes wide, her finger pointing accusingly.

Billy's jaw automatically clenched.

"It's my apartment Steph," Rainey said softly handing Billy a beer. "Billy was in the Laundromat, he was kind enough to give me a ride back since it seems you fell asleep."

Shit, she remembered she was meant to of been picking her aunt up.

"Since when do you do laundry?" She yelled at Billy, her voice laced with loathing.

Billy clicked his neck angrily. "Since ya not there to do it for me."

She gritted her teeth and turned back to Rainey who looked like she was already regretting inviting Billy up.

Rainey had thought that it might help Steph get over Billy, or at least get them back together. Of course what Billy had done was disgusting, but they might be able to overcome it with some work. Rainey knew they needed each other, even though they were definitely bad for one another.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick ya up," Steph said wanting to hurt Billy. "But I've had a very very very physical afternoon. It must of drained me." Steph could see the colour draining from Billy's face. "It certainly drained Brendan, he still fast asleep in bed."

Billy immediately stood up straighter and took a step forward but Steph was blocking the door and Rainey grabbed onto his arm. "Hey, remember what we talked about?" Billy's furious face glanced back and forth between Rainey and the hallway behind Steph that led to prick that was fucking his girlfriend. "It's not his fault."

Billy let out a sharp breath, pulled out a cigarette and shoved it angrily into his mouth. He leaned back against the counter and attempted to calm down; Billy glanced over at Steph who stood frowning in the doorway wearing one of his old T-shirts.

She'd been fucking some other guy all afternoon, and then she had put on his shirt. Fucked up.

"Ya should be ashamed of yourself Steph!" Scolded Rained, her eyebrows bunched together. "Ya don't think this isn't hard for Billy either?"

"He fucked my best friend!" Raged Steph. Before Steph could continue Brendan appeared behind her.

"Stephanie what's going on?" He asked, his hands landing on Steph's small waist as he looked between Rainey and Billy.

Billy's fist curled around his beer bottle so tightly he was surprised it didn't smash. The fucker didn't even look like he shaved yet, and he was so cockily taking what was his.

"Remember what I said, Billy," Rainey warned.

His jaw was clenched and his face was slowly turned red as his free hand gripped the counter.

He was going to cut the pricks hands off and then beat him with them.

"Maybe ya should leave Billy," Rainey said, seeing Billy hand twitched towards his gun.

Billy's head turned towards Rainey her warning in his head, he turned his head back slowly towards Steph who looked at him with terrified eyes. "Ya remember what I said, Steph," he warned before storming out of the apartment his beer bottle flying against the wall outside.

**PLEASE REVIEW : ) **


	13. Click

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they make me happy. This chapter's not as dramatic as I planned, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Please review :D**

Bones sat back in his squeaking chair, one fist filled with a wad of notes, the other holding his glasses. He slipped one pair off and put his thicker pair on and began counting restlessly. His hands moved fast, faster than most people's, but you had to be fast in his business. You had to be fast, or be dead.

"Your short," he commented dully staring up at his oldest Billy. He stood with his broad shoulders back, his head up straight, his glassy eyes staring straight at the wall behind his fathers head.

Bones glared at Billy as the silence continued; quickly he slammed the wad of cash down onto his steel desk. "And why the fuck are ya short, Billyboy?" Bones demanded, standing up and slipping his silver gun up with him.

Billy's stony eyes flicked to the deadly weapon before focussing back on the wall. "We had some trouble with B-street, scared some of the heroin lovin' pussy's away." Bone's eyes were like razorblades.

"Gang wars," muttered angrily. "What the fuck did ya do?"

Billy's jaw clenched. "Don't worry, it's fuckin' done."

"It better be fuckin' done Billy." Bones roared, loading his gun threateningly. "Your job is to cut, sell and deliver. Ya need any help with that, Nazi?"

Billy could feel his fist curling beside him; this was the last thing he needed. His fierce gaze landed on his cruel father; biting his tongue to hold an angry retort Billy shook his head quickly before turning around and beginning to walk out.

"Wait," Bones yelled, stopping Billy in his tracks. He didn't turn around just stood, waiting for the next insult to fly at him. "Your woman giving ya trouble, Billy?"

Billy clenched his teeth, what the fuck was Bones trying to get at?

"Ya know she's gone," Billy snarled fighting the urge to pop the motherfucker between the eyes.

Silence. "Well there are fuckin' shit load's of broads out there Billyboy, ya can take ya fuckin' pick."

"Yeah," Billy gruffly said.

"Ya know, if she's giving ya trouble. Giving ya fuckin' grief ya know what ya got to do," Bones said as he pulled the trigger on an empty barrelled gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Okay, one, two, three," chanted Steph and Mia before downing their shots of tequila, Steph's face stayed completely natural, Mia's scrunched up in disgust._

_The music played quietly in the background of the bar, a smoky mist fill the narrow room and loud cheers and taunts bounced back and forth from the table at the bottom of the bar._

_The two friends sat up at the bar away from the rowdy men who were ecstatically celebrating that Billy had all told them to take the night off, that the rookies would work the corners. The guys couldn't believe it, Billy had been a pretty good mood since his birthday several days before, but none of them could ever remember a time in which he'd give them all the night off. _

"_Oh God," Steph began. "Matt came over yesterday," she made a face; _

_Steph still hadn't warmed to Matt. "He bought Billy, or should I say Hannah," she spat, "bought Billy a gold ring with Dad engraved on it."_

_Mia smile meekly. "I think that's nice."_

_Steph's eyes widened and she pouted her plump pink lips. "No it's not, it's cheesy."_

"_Did Billy like it?" Mia asked before Steph shrugged in answer. "Well is he wearing it?"_

"_No," Steph said, her eyebrows crumpled. "I told him not to, that it would look tacky."_

_Mia's head tilted to the side and her mouth rounded in shock. "Please tell me your not jealous of the kid?" Steph stayed silent. Mia couldn't believe it. "He's a kid for Christ sake." _

"_He's not my kid," Steph replied angrily. "He's Billy's and Hannah's." _

_Mia could not believe what she was hearing, did Steph dislike the little boy because his mother had fucked Billy years before Steph had even thought about fucking anyone. _

"_Seriously?" Mia gasped, watching as Steph pulled a cigarette from her packet and lit one up. "Steph, he's a little boy, ya can't be jealous of him. He isn't going to take Billy away from you." _

_She leaned over and grasped her best friend's hand and gave it a light squeeze. _

_Just as Steph took the last drag of her cigarette, the bar door swung open and in strolled Billy with a wicked smirk etched across his hard features. _

_He wore a long sleeved black top, his sleeves were rolled up revealing his tattooed forearms, his silver chain hung idly around his neck and his eyes twinkled as though they were stars._

"_Hey baby," Steph's face instantly lit up as Billy's toned arms snaked around her waist. "I've been waiting for ya."_

_Mia felt slightly uncomfortable as she watched Steph tilt her head back, passionately kissing Billy, after all, Billy's lips had been trailing all over Mia's body just days ago. _

_Actually, thought Mia, both the kissing couple's lips had been trailing over her body just days before._

"_I love ya," Steph mumbled whilst her and Billy's lips still touched. _

_He kissed her once again quickly. "I know ya do," he said before walking over to his rowdy gang who all had beers and shots in front of them. Several of them had a local whore perched on their laps, ready to be used by any of the men sitting around the table._

"_I gotta' pee," Steph said just after she downed her drink. She got up with a wide smile and rushed off into the stinking ladies bathroom._

_Before Mia had time to turn around Billy had appeared in front of her; Billy settled himself opposite Mia, he lit up a cigarette and eyed Mia with his trademark smirk etched on his face._

"_Ya enjoy the other night?" he asked, his wicked smirking playing all the way up into his eyes._

_Mia began to twirl a curly tendril as she stared at the tall muscled man sitting in front of her. He was like a Greek God. How she had never been jealous of Steph being with him was incomprehensible, he was gorgeous. He was even more gorgeous knowing what lay beneath the heavy layer of clothing he wore. God, why had she pined over Joe for so long, climbing back beneath his sheets whenever he snapped his fingers, he was nothing compared to his big brother._

_She glanced down awkwardly before looking into his icy pools, they were so blue, you could get lost in them. "It was fun."_

"_Yeah, did ya enjoy?" he asked gruffly puffing out his cigarette._

_His lips were so well sculpted she just wanted to lean forward and kiss them, just like Steph had been able to. _

_Mia told herself to stop eyeing him with what she knew to be lustful eyes, she couldn't have him. He belonged to Steph, her best friend._

"_It was fun," she stated again taking a sip of her drink._

"_Did ya enjoy sucking my fuckin' dick?" _

_Mia's mouth opened wide in shock but before she had a chance to reply Billy was standing and leaning over her. His perfect mouth sucked on her ear for the tiniest of seconds before he whispered, "I want to see ya again."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"We good with B-street?" Billy quietly asked to his longest friend and right hand man.

Bodie looked around the almost empty apartment, his eyes sweeping Matt who sat cross-legged on the sofa, flipping the old TV remote up in the air.

"Yeah, that prick," he looked back at Matt who seemed to not be paying attention. "Baggy and Dog took care of him this morning, I doubt they'll find him."

Billy nodded absently, his eyes drifting from Bodie to Matt. "Good," he said gruffly.

"Where's your TV?" Mattie asked moodily.

Billy glared at the ten year old boy who's eyebrows were narrowed in on his father.

"I put my foot through it," Billy replied coarsely.

"What?" Mattie asked confused, he stared up at the two men with his wide blue eyes. "What am I supposed to do then?"

Bodie chuckled deeply, pulling out a cigarette and sparking it up. "Why don't ya colour, kid?"

"I'm nearly eleven!" He exclaimed his eyes wide. Both Billy and Bodie had to suppress smirks. "I don't colour," he said seriously.

"Yeah and when I was eleven I was making deliveries for my dad," Billy commented his voice harsh. "Don't give me a reason to put ya to good fuckin' use."

Matt groaned loudly before flopping down face first into the cushions. "She just sends him over," Billy explained looking at Bodie's questioning face; why was the kid here in the first place?

"Where's Steph?" Mattie's muffled voice came from within the cushions.

Billy's eyes flashed, did he just say what he thought he said? "What?"

Mattie turned around on the couch so that he was laying down, he flicked his brown hair out of his eyes. "Where's Steph?" Billy's mind was blank. "She's pretty cool ya know? Now that she talks to me."

Silence.

"She's hot too," he added with a childish grin.

Billy and Bodie burst out laughing; Billy's now cigarette clad hand was shaking with laughter.

"She'll be back, little man," Bodie said as if it were a certain thing. Billy's eyes flashed to him, why did he sound so positive? Bodie's dark eyes eyed his friend for a moment. "She will be back, man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly Steph was having a good time. Sure, she'd only been in Brendan's company for fifteen minutes, but it was going good, she had no desire to flee yet.

He was actually quite funny, when he kept his slobbery paws to himself.

"So where are ya taking me?" Steph asked with a small smile.

"I thought you could come and meet some of my friends, a small party," he said casually.

"Don't ya think it's a little soon for me to meet ya friends?" Steph asked from under thick lashes.

Brendan glanced at her meekly. "I don't think so."

"Well I do!" Steph declared fiercely; she folded her arms across her chest and pouted her lips angrily.

"Okay, okay," Brendan crumbled. "We won't go."

Steph ran a hand through her newly shoulder length waves and let out a dramatic sigh. "I'm sorry, just take me home. Ya can go to ya party then."

Brendan's dark eyebrows burrowed together and his eyes narrowed in. "No, I want to spend time with you. We'll just go for a drive, okay?"

Steph smiled up at him. Ha, he was totally pussy whipped. The conversation died for awhile both just enjoying the silence.

"So is this your mom's car?" She asked jokingly, as she looked around the spotless brand new shiny car Brendan had picked her up in. "Or is it stolen?"

Brendan burst out into a nervous laugh. "Stolen? Do you really think If I was going to steal a car I'd steel a safe perfect for all the family type car. No," he shook his head with an innocent smile. "If I were to steal a car, I'd steal something like that."

He nodded in the direction of the turnoff for the underpass; Billy's black and res mustang sat parked roughly against the curb.

Why was Billy's car parked so roughly and carelessly up against the curb? When he sold he always took his car right up under the underpass with him, encase he needed to get away quick. Steph could feel her heart jump into her throat, something had happened something must of happened. She felt sick and dizzy, what if something had happened to Billy, and she never got to say goodbye?

"Pull around this corner here," she demanded fervently.

"What that's a dead end down-"

"Just fuckin' do it! Dim the lights."

Brendan did what she asked, occasionally throwing glances back and forth at her, his mind wondering what the hell was going on.

"Stop," she commanded her voice a whisper.

Steph peered forward, she could only manage to make out shadows from the distant small trashcan fire, she couldn't hear a thing.

She turned to Brendan, "you take off quietly, I got to check something."

"Are you crazy? There could be murderers down there? Drug dealers?" He explained.

"Oh there's definitely drug dealers down there, I'm just hoping it's the right ones."

"What?"

Steph eyed him viciously. "Listen Brendan, I have got to go over there and something might happen that will fuck up your whole life, no college, no nice big house, no nothing okay? So just let me take one of those nice big fuckin' hockey sticks from the backseat and you take off."

He stared at her wildly for a moment before leaning over and handing her one of his hockey sticks.

"Thanks, I'll call ya in a couple of hours okay?" He nodded quickly as she opened the car door. Steph barely had time to exit the car Brendan put it into reverse and had taken off so fast.

"Pussy," Steph muttered to herself as she crept forward; she knew Billy and she knew if they had been in the same situation he would've tried to send her away and he would've gone and checked it out.

She crept forward stopping quickly whenever the ground crunched loudly beneath her, as she grew closer she began to walk in the shadows on the high concrete pillars.

An bird hooted into the nights air just as a voice began to drift towards Steph.

"I will fuckin' kill him, Darley," spat an unfamiliar voice. "Put your fuckin' guns down!"

Steph hoped to God that they didn't lower their weapons, you were just asking to take a bullet in the chest if you did that. She stood still behind the pillar, her ears aching to hear more.

"You kill him," Billy's brusque voice echoed threateningly. "And I will kill every last fuckin' one of ya, I'll fuckin' kill ya whores, ya kids, ya fuckin' kids fuckin' friends, ya got that motherfucker?"

"I will fuckin' kill him," the unknown voice came again. "Someone's got to pay for Shaun's death, might as well be the unarmed little guy."

Steph poked her head from behind the pillar and almost had to gag herself to stop herself gasping.

Stood by the blazing fire were Bodie and Billy with little Matt in between them; both men had their guns pointed outwards, little Matt had tears running down his face. Three men stood opposite them, their backs to Steph, each man had a gun pointed outwards. One at Billy, one at Bodie and one Matt.

Steph could feel her anger raging, about to explode.

She gripped the hockey stick tighter and began to creep up behind the six guys. Billy's eyes flickered on her for a moment before they flicked back; he didn't want to give her away.

As she got close, really close one of the men heard her scuff her shoe on the hard ground, slowly he went to look straight at her but found a hockey stick flying for his face instead.

It hit him cruelly across the face knocking him to the floor, the two other enemies turned to shoot at Steph giving Billy and Bodie perfect timing to tackle the men to the floor.

Steph hit the man's arm powerfully, knocking his gun out of his hand, without thinking twice she leaned down and picked the gun up and pointed it at the man on the floor not realising that he was knocked out.

A gun show went off from one of the brawling pair, she rushed over to the fighting pair and stood between them pointing the gun back and forth at them.

"Stop fighting," Steph commanded beginning to pull Billy; her gun was pointed at the Spanish man laying on the floor, blood flowing freely from his lip.

Billy gave him one last punch before he scrambled to his feet, Bodie got himself up at around the same time; the three of them pointed gun's at the two bleeding men. Billy and Bodie held two guns within their hands, after retrieving the battered men's weapons, Steph pointed just the one.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked, finally fear washing over her.

They heard a sob and glanced to find Matt still standing there hysterical crying, shaking, a yellowish puddle drenching his feet.

"Oh my God," Steph said rushing over to the crying boy and wrapping her arm around him. "It's okay, shhh."

"Can ya take him back to my car? Bodie and me, we got something to finish?" Both the bleeding men began to beg for their lives , sobs now coming from them.

Steph kept a tight hold on Matt as she walked him to the car; he shook violently and the tears were rolling down his cheeks freely. He was terrified.

"Come here," Steph said leaning over and enveloping him in a huge hug, letting him shake within her tight embrace, wanting to protect him no matter what. "It's all going to be okay," Steph murmured as she heard three gunshots in the distance.

**Please Review : )**


	14. Bloody Surprises

**Heya, I'm so sorry this took so long to get posted; I have had really bad writers block and just couldn't get my words out.**

**Thanks for all the support, especially from Angel :]**

**Please Review :]**

Steph closed her eyes and leaned back into the passenger seat, the stale smell of smoke hung heavily in the car and a hint of Billy's sweet smelling aftershave lingered. She was home. It was comforting and relaxing, she felt herself sinking into the seat, her eyelashes batting down onto her cheeks.

She was exhausted, though her mind wouldn't stop ticking over, restless thoughts of what had happened that night dancing through her heavy brain. What would of happened if Brendan had decided to take a different route, if he had never driven by the underpass? Would Bodie, Matt and Billy be dead if she hadn't noticed Billy's deserted car?

Swallowing hard she lifted her weighty eyes and glared at the tall building that Billy had disappeared into. Matt had been shaken by the whole incident and had insisted that Billy take him home immediately. Steph could pretty much guarantee that Billy was getting his ass chewed by Hannah at that very moment.

Grimacing, she remembered how Billy used to quiet her whenever she started to give him a hard time; sometimes he'd storm out. He hadn't stormed out of Hannah's building yet. Other times, he'd place his calloused hands on her hips and smother her neck in rough kisses, making her catch her breath and lose her train of thought.

Steph was planning on bitch slapping Hannah. Especially if Billy didn't leave that apartment building in five seconds.

Her steely eyes squinted at the building as she counted slowly in her head.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

With a huff she tugged her seatbelt off her, her hand almost pulling at the handle when the apartment building door opened and out walked Billy.

He already had a light cigarette in his hand and the sleeves of his long shirt were rolled up as he walked quickly across the street, his sharp eyes sweeping it for any threats.

Just as Steph re-buckled her belt Billy opened the car door and shuffled inside, his cigarette perched between his dry lips.

Steph turned her head to face the window as he began to pull away, the car rumbling loudly.

"Ya did good," he said gruffly as smoke billowed from his mouth. Her eyes flashed at him, she did good? That's all he was going to say? Act as if it was all so trivial.

"What the hell was going on down there?" She demanded to know, her voice fierce.

Billy glanced at her briefly before focusing back on the road, he was trying to ignore her. How dare he? Who the fuck did he think he was? He wouldn't let her exclude him from her life but wouldn't answer one damn question of hers. Steph groaned lowly, her anger bubbling. He thought he was some big hot shot gang lord, where the fuck would he be without her? He was forgetting that she deserved some respect, and after all he put her through, she was going to make sure he started giving it to her.

Anger overpowering her Steph slammed her palm across the back of Billy's shaven head; he growled loudly, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly as his piercing eyes glared at Steph.

"Tell me what the fuck was going on down that underpass?"

"Hit me again," he dared, his voice low and threatening.

Without thinking Steph's palm connected with the side of Billy's head, the brakes on the car began screaming loudly as he swerved wildly onto the pavement before finally coming to a stop.

He sat silently, his breathing erratic, his hands gripping the steering wheel fiercely. He was mad, he was fucking incensed, Steph could see it in his terrifying eyes, he was trying to stop himself from ripping her head off.

He looked like a raving psychopath, he looked like he was already planning on what to do with her body. But she refused to be scared of him, it was Billy. Only Billy. The guy that had danced around her for months before making a move, the guy that had taught her how to shoot a gun, the guy that had been so gentle with her when they'd first tried anal. He might have had his mood swings, might of even hit out at her a few times. But he'd never hurt her seriously? Would he?

"Oh what's big bad Billy Darley going to do?" she taunted, unable to help herself, her lip was curling in distaste as she stared at his tense face. "If your gonna hit me do it already? If ya want to shoot me, go for it, make my fuckin' day."

"It was just business," he barked, his face turning within inches of her own. He ignored her earlier dramatics, he wouldn't play her games.

She scoffed loudly, would he ever give her a straight answer?

"Business doesn't usually involve you getting a gun pointed in your fuckin' face!"

"Your overreacting," he snarled, his lip curling.

Steph could physically feel her jaw dropping. "Overreacting? I don't fuckin' think so Billy, I just saved you and your son's ass so don't go-"

"Nobody fuckin asked you to, I didn't need you down there," he roared. "I would've worked something out; what the fuck were you doing down there anyway huh? You know I don't like you going down that underpass."

Her eyebrows raised instantly and her slender arms crossed across her chest. "This might come as a shock to you Billy, but I don't belong to you anymore, I can go where the fuck I like."

"Nah, you belong to a fuckin' kid now huh?" he retorted viciously, his lip curling.

Steph closed her eyes and breathed in deeply; she had just saved his life and he was acting like a complete asshole.

"Jealous much, Bill?"

His eyes glazed over as he gritted his teeth so tightly Steph was sure she could hear them crumbling beneath the force. Billy turned to face her angrily, his face contorted with the hate he had for her.

He hated her fucking guts, wanted to pop a bullet between her big pretty eyes, but knew the moment he did, what would he have to live for?

"Jealous?" he scoffed. "Of you, I don't fuckin' want you, and I don't fuckin need you," he spat.

"You know that's' not true," she said quietly, hating that she felt as if she had been stabbed a hundred times. "You love me," her sparkling eyes caught his icy ones and for a moment they both just sat there staring deep within each other. "I'm everything you ever wanted, and you can't accept that you fucked it up."

He clenched his jaw tightly and ran a rough hand over his shaven head. "Why the fuck would I want a suicidal drunk bitch?" His voice was rough and coarse and his eyes wild.

Steph smiled meekly to herself; she glanced downwards, words caught in her throat. She let out a deep breath and placed her soft hand at the back of her head. She was tired. Fucking exhausted. She couldn't keep playing games with Billy, trying to out do one another, always out to hurt them. She was sick and tired of it all; Billy had destroyed them, he needed to let her move on with her life.

"You made me that, Billy," Steph said in such a soft voice she almost didn't recognise herself. Without looking at Billy's tormented face she got up and out of the car and began to head home, blinded by the salty tears that fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, when will he get the picture?" Steph stormed as she took the flowers from the baffled delivery man and threw them straight into the bin. "I told him," she raged on, her arms folded on her hips. " I said 'Brendan, I don't want to see you anymore', why is he making this so difficult?"

Rainey smiled at her rampant niece who was chewing her plump lip harshly. "Don't bite you lip," she warned.

"I mean, doesn't he think I've got enough shit going on in my life? I don't need him sending flowers every five minutes. I don't fuckin' want flowers off anyone!" Steph continued, completely ignoring her aunt. "Why won't he just leave me the fuck alone? Why wont either of them leave me alone?"

Rainey sipped at her coffee whilst she listened to Steph ramble on. "You must be good in bed."

Steph scoffed loudly, still angry. "I am great in bed, but not good enough to be getting roses every other day from one guy and then creepy phone calls in the night from another."

"Just ignore them both, if that's what you want," Rainey advised.

Steph bit her lip again anxiously; she did want them both gone out of her mind. Brendan was just a fling, a rebound guy. He wasn't meant to get upset when she dumped him, he wasn't supposed to beg her to come back to him. And Billy, well he needed to learn how to leave her alone. Even when he wasn't calling her, she'd bump into him in places she would never expect to see him, she couldn't tell if he was following her of if it was just coincidence. She had finally realised, she needed to get over him, she would never be able to truly forgive him, so she needed to forget him. She needed to stop thinking about him, stop being jealous of him, stop hating him. If only Billy would stop barging through her life every five minutes, leaving her broken and damaged.

"Brendan will go away eventually, Billy, well," Rainey said. "Your going to work hard at keeping him out, if that's what you really want. You can't go changing your mind the moment he don't want you anymore, I can guarantee you there's a cue of women just waiting for the opportunity to get near him, to snag him. Your sure you don't want him anymore?"

Steph closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I just don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Billy and Steph laid naked on their bed, their hands were entwined and both stared up at the ceiling. Both gleamed with sweat and Steph's hair was dampened down by it. _

_Billy puffed on a cigarette with his free hand as he stared up into blackness; he could feel Steph tickling his thigh with her baby finger, he could feel her trailing up and down with it, gently brushing his still hard shaft as she did so._

"_Billy?" she said softly, her eyes turning to face him, though darkness is all that she could see._

"_Mhmmm?" he replied blowing smoke out through his nose and mouth. _

_She smiled softly. "What would ya do if I died?"_

_Silence. Billy was slightly taken aback by the question. What would he do?_

_He grunted lowly and stubbed out his cigarette, before tangling his free hand into her wavy hair. _

"_I'd kill the fucker that did it," he answered truthfully._

_Steph let out an exaggerated huff. "No, like, if I got cancer or something?"_

_Silence again._

"_I'd find the money to get ya to the best hospital out there," he replied gruffly. "I'd rob a fuckin' bank if I had to."_

"_You'd rob a bank anyway," she mumbled to herself. "What I mean is, if there was absolutely nothing you could do and that I just dropped dead. What would you do then?"_

_Billy was silent again which irritated Steph. Hadn't he thought about this before? She had, lots of times._

"_I don't fuckin' know," he replied hoarsely. "Do you know what you'd do?"_

"_What if I was dead? Well that seems pretty obvious Billy," she sniggered._

"_Ya know what I mean, Steph," he continued._

"_I'd put a gun in my mouth and I'd pull the trigger," she answered quickly and honestly. "I'd rather die than be without you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rainey?" Steph called as she opened the salon door. Her aunt was meant to of been meeting her in a diner down the road for lunch but she hadn't shown. Naturally, Steph had assumed that a client had run over and Rainey had forgotten to call to tell her she couldn't make it. So when Steph saw the styling chair empty, she started to panic a little bit.

"Rainey? This isn't funny," she called her voice strong. Slowly she closed the door behind her and flicked the light switch on.

The room was immaculate, it looked like it had just been cleaned, and the smell of strong bleach hung heavy in the air. Strange, thought Steph, Rainey usually didn't clean until the end of the day.

She stepped through the salon, her fingers brushing over the leather chair and headed for the entrance to the backroom. She bet anything Rainey was out there dying her own hair.

Steph pushed the door open and immediately gasped; her hand flew to her mouth and her stormy eyes widened in despair.

Rainey laid on the floor, her eyes wide with terror and her mouth slightly open. Her white blouse was stained with bright blood that seemed to be pouring out of her chest. Blood streamed into her hair from the bullet wound right in the centre of her forehead; a puddle of harsh blood lay around her untouched.

Steph let out a long hard scream.

**Please review :]**


	15. Hope

**Hey : ] thanks for all of the reviews, they genuinely make my day!**

**Would love to hear your opinions on this chapter, good or bad. **

The rain thrashed down harder than anyone had seen in a long time; the clouds in the darkened sky were full and ruthless continuing to drench everyone standing around the open grave.

Most stood with umbrellas as salty tears ran down their hard faces, but Steph stood still her eyes hard and distant as she stared at the brown coffin that was being lowered in the deep muddy grave. Robbie gripped her hands tightly as their brother Adam proceeded over the ceremony; tears ran down both men's faces, though Adam's jaw was slacked as he spoke Robbie looked like his jaw was about to break.

Unsurprisingly many had turned up for the funeral- Rainey had always been a friendly person. Had always been willing to help anyone that needed it, had always made an effort in the community. The crowds whispered lowly about how terrible her death was, how cruel. Steph didn't think it was cruel, it couldn't be cruel if it wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose her beloved aunt Rainey.

The coffin was laid gently on the moist ground, six feet beneath those who stood to mourn her, to remember her.

Adam read some bullshit sermon out that Steph knew Rainey would've hated as her glassy eyes stared down into the hole.

Who would do this? Why would they do it? The cops said it was a robbery gone wrong. They didn't listen when Steph told them no money had been taken.

The large crowd turned their heads as a low rumble reached them through the splattering rain, they all stared at the parking lot where three men they all knew got out of a black mustang. Steph didn't turn to see them, she didn't want to look at _him._

Fiona Hayes, who stood next to her oldest son, pursed her thin lips and snapped, "what the hell is that man doing here?"

Robert sniffed quietly; "not now ma," he warned, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Before Steph realised what was happening, a large calloused hand gripped her own and for a moment her stiff hands relaxed. Her empty eyes flicked to Billy, who stood wearing a black shirt under his leather jacket; his eyes were bloodshot and he stood tall, menacingly, as he surveyed the people standing around him.

Joe and Bodie stood beside Billy, both their heads were bowed, their tattooed arms laced in front as they paid their respects to a women who had never judged them for they're way of life, who had never expected them to be more than they could. Rainey knew the life, she had known it with her husband, who was so much like Billy, and she knew it will Billy too. It was the only way to get by on the harsh streets of Southie, she understood what they did, she knew they had to survive.

After a few seconds Steph dropped Billy's had and shoved her own deep inside her pocket. Who could she trust? She knew better than to trust Billy, but surely he wouldn't do something like that? He loved Rainey as much as she did, didn't he? As Steph stepped forward to throw a white rose down onto the cold hard coffin, she knew that until she knew who the killer was she could only trust her family.

Slowly with hard eyes she began to walk away from the crowd, forcing herself to stop the tears that were about to fall, forcing herself to keep them inside. Her heart throbbed, and her stomach did twists and turns, but she held it all in, showing no emotion. Not knowing how to without it all spilling out.

All Steph knew was that she would find out who had killed Rainey. And when she did, all her hurt and anger would shoot through the barrel of a gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Billy was having a bad day, he was having one of the worst days of his life actually. First, Heco had decided to do a no show and Billy had to go and cover his shift, then, when Jamie finally arrived so Billy could leave some prick had come along and begged for a free fix, even offering up his wife as payment. _

_Billy being the man he was had given the wife a quick look over, but he wasn't stupid, the blonde haired broad had Chlamydia written all over her, and he knew Steph would never forgive that. _

_Then, after finally getting the junkie to get back in his car and leave quietly, he managed to get in his car to head to the bar for a well needed beer, he had got a call from Steph, demanding that he get home immediately as Bones had turned up and dumped himself on their sofa, and apparently he didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon._

_Billy sucked on his cigarette mercilessly as he slipped his key into the apartment door only to find Steph hadn't locked it again! He pushed the door open angrily ad stepped inside._

_Bones sat in the middle of Billy's sofa, he looked quite relaxed with his feet crossed over on the coffee table. He held a beer in his hand and a ashtray rested easily on his overflowing stomach; occasionally he flicked his cigarette in the ashtray, occasionally he just let it fall onto the couch. _

_Billy's sharp eyes swept over Steph who stood in the doorway, her light eyes wide, her lips curled in disgust. Great, Bones was trying to have this conversation with her again._

"_I'm just sayin', a good looking girl like ya could make a killin' on the street," Bones said in the sweetest voice he could muster. It didn't hide the sleaze. Bones turned to face Billy who stood by the door. "Aint that right, Billyboy?"_

_Billy wanted to punch his father so hard that he'd crack the overly thick glasses, that the glass would crack into his eyes and blind him. It was the only way Billy could think of that would stop him looking at Steph like she was a piece of meat. Bones' seemed to think that by Billy not putting her out to work the streets, it was almost like letting a prime piece of beef rot on the kitchen unit._

_He blew out a lungful of smoke before stubbing out his cigarette ad shrugging his jacket off; Billy leaned against the wall, his sharp eyes scanning back and forth between the most important person in his life, to the least. _

"_Your son is way too jealous for that, Bones." Steph answered for Billy. "He wouldn't be able to deal with it."_

_Bones sniggered. "Nazi here, is just like me." Billy cringed, hating the idea. Knowing, deep down, he was nothing like that fuck. "At first I didn't like his mother Angie out on the streets," Steph raised her perfectly arched brows at him. "But, when my pocket began to fill, the jealously," he chucked, "started to disappear to."_

"_Your uncle didn't seem to have a problem with it, either," he continued, his voice dripping in spite. _

"_What?" Steph snapped, her hands instantly falling to her hips, her plump lips wide apart._

"_Your aunt Rainey, she wasn't always so straight," he goaded with a harsh smile._

_Billy could see Steph was about to blow. Nobody got away with saying shit about her family, especially Rainey; her eyes were glazing over and he could see her fist curling, her teeth gritting together._

_Billy strode towards her and grabbed her elbow before dragging her from the kitchen doorway, past Bones and into the bedroom where he slammed the door after him._

"_Calm the fuck down," Billy warned; he hated Bones more than anyone, but he also knew how dangerous he was. He knew that Bones would use any excuse to hurt Steph, just to see how Billy would react. _

"_Did you hear what he just said?" Steph spat her eyes wide; her finger pointed at the wall as if Bones was standing there._

_Billy sucked in a sharp breath but before he could say anything they both heard the front door slam, Bones had achieved what he wanted so he'd left._

_Steph let out a loud frustrated groan, she hated that man more than anyone else. _

_She stepped forward and placed her head on Billy's chest, his strong arms wrapped around her instinctively. _

"_Why doesn't someone just kill him!" she asked bitterly._

_Billy was silent before kissing her roughly the top of her head. "One day," he mumbled quietly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy walked up the rickety porch steps and opened the old house' front door without knocking; he slipped inside quietly his eyes scanning the room for her; for the one face that counted.

Many of the funeral goers sat around the living room, sipping coffee but upon hearing the front door open they all looked up, most with wide eyes. They all knew who he was, they all had reason to fear him, and most wondered silently whether he had something to do with Rainey's unpredictable death. They all knew he was capable of it.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice squealed from behind him. "What are _you _doing in my house? Get out!"

Billy turned around quickly to find Fiona there, clutching her rosary like always, her brows creased and her lips a thin tight line.

"Where's Steph?" Billy demanded to know gruffly.

Here eyes widened at his cheek; how dare he? Everyone else might be scared of him, but she wasn't, not in her own house. "She doesn't want to see you, especially today of all days!"

Billy's jaw clenched just as Robbie appeared at his mothers side, his hand gripping her elbow.

"C'mon ma, leave it; not today." His usual slicked back black hair was disorganized and his eyes were red and puffy, his face strained. His shoulders sloped as though they carried the weight of the world on them.

"She's in her old room," Robbie announced determined. Fiona went to open her mouth to tell Billy to leave again, but he was too quick, before she realised he was slipping into Steph's old room.

She sat solemnly on the edge of her old single bed, her hair falling in loose waves just around her shoulders, parts fell into her face. Her stormy eyes were blank and dull and her arms fell loosely at the side of her.

"Did ya do it?" she asked quietly, needing to know the truth though she was scared of his answer.

"What?" Could she honestly believe that he would do that to Rainey? "I had fuck all to do with that shit, Steph!"

She nodded lightly before fixing her eyes on the floor. She didn't know what to do with herself. What was she supposed to do know that Rainey was gone?

Steph hadn't just lost an aunt. She had lost an aunt who was also her friend, her parent, her hero. She had lost the one person she could truly talk to about anything, the one person that laughed at her selfishness like it was nothing. She had lost her person.

"I need to know who did this," she said suddenly through clenched teeth.

Billy nodded as he wiped under his nose; he wanted to reach out and touch her but couldn't. All he could so was stand by the door, watching her with his piercing eyes, waiting for her to crumble. But she just sat there blankly.

Finally she looked up at him, her eyes piercing him like a cold knife. "And I need them dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy stalked out of the house, his mind racing a million miles an hour. She had asked him to find and kill the culprit, then she had told him that she loved him before kissing him gently on the lips.

It had been such a surprise; one minuite she was sitting there quietly the next she was standing inches away from him, her eyes watery and her lips delicious. Her lips spilling words he thought he'd never hear again.

He had started to genuinely believe that they would never get back together, never sort out their shit. But as her soft plump lips landed on his own, he had hope. Hope that if he found and fucked up Rainey's killer, not only would he kill the son of bitch he might actually get Steph back too.

Billy had never been so determined to get something done than he was as he stormed out of that house.

As he rushed down the porch steps he realised Robbie was standing at the end of the garden, telling some kid to disappear. Only as he got closer did he realise it was Brendan.

Fair play, the kid had balls. He stood there defiantly, a bunch of tulips gripped tightly in his hand, his shoulders broad.

"Listen kid, she don't want to see anyone," Robbie said croakily.

Billy appeared beside Robbie just as Brendan opened his mouth. "She'll feel better when she see's me, honest. Just let me talk to her- I need to talk to her!"

Billy clicked his neck menacingly. "Steph doesn't want to see ya," he pointed his finger in Brendan's face. "She's with me now buddy, ya better disappear before I make ya disappear."

Fear flashed across Brendan's face before he dropped the flowers on the floor. He turned around slowly and headed back into his car, squeaking down the street.

"Fuckin' prick," Billy muttered as he lit himself a cigarette. Only then did he really look at Robbie. He was a mess. His hair was completely dishevelled and it looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

Robbie gripped his hair tightly and squeezed his face tightly as though trying to stop the tears from falling. "She okay?"

"Yeah." Billy answered blowing out a lungful of smoke. "She wants blood." Robbie nodded though his eyes remained shut tightly. "Ya in?" Billy asked, thinking he could use all the hands he could get.

Robbie opened his eyes and stared deep within Billy's cold hard eyes. "Billy man, I need ya help," he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't sweat, we'll find the fuckers that-"

Robbie interrupted Billy by shaking his head angrily from side to side; Billy couldn't help but raise his eyebrows.

Suddenly Robbie stopped and ran a hand through his wild hair; he swallowed hair before opeing his plump lips to speak. "It was me, I killed her."

**Go on, hit the review button and let me know what you think *bites nails anxiously*. **


	16. Killing Tales

**Hey everyone :D Thanks for all of the reviews they honestly make my day.**

**I'm a little worried about this chapter, so I'd really appreciate all of your feedback. Please enjoy and hit that review button : )**

The rain was lightening up, Steph noted, it seemed to be just flickering down lazily instead of the punishing thrashing of violent rain that had poured down during the funeral. Steph's mother had tried to say the rain was God's way of saying it was okay to be sad, Steph had replied dryly, "it's Earth's way of saying Spring was almost upon them."

Steph sat stiff on the edge of her small single bed, her small hands clutched the duvet fiercely as her grey eyes stared out into the matching sky. The rain was trickling down her thin window pathetically; her stormy eyes glanced from the cloudy sky down to her brother and Billy. She watched silently as they exchanged comments whilst Billy puffed on a cigarette. She had watched moments ago as Billy had scared Brendan away with unknown words, she didn't even wonder what he said to the younger man, she didn't care.

Robbie looked a mess, more of a mess than she would've of expected. Sure, he loved Rainey of course he did, but he was never especially close to her. He had been closest to their father, not wanting to spend time with his mother and their dad's sister, Robbie wanted to be out with his dad collecting scrap and other goods that could be sold for a cheap price, they were stolen after all. By the time that his dad had ran off with his new women, Robbie was too old to want to spend too much time with his family, instead he took the role of head of the house, working all hours for dodgy faces, refusing to talk about their father at all.

Steph had always been a daddy's girl, and had been equally devastated when their father had ran away with a women half his age. But being that much younger than Robbie, instead of hating him, she ran to the closest thing to him- Rainey. Rainey and Steph's bond had always irked Fiona; Steph was secretly surprised that her mother had even bothered to attend her funeral, let alone take over the arrangements.

She watched blankly as Robbie ran a shaky hand through his dishevelled hair as he spoke to Billy; Billy's harsh eyes roamed the streets as he spoke to Robbie though suddenly narrowed in on him coldly. His face was unreadable, like a mask, all she could see were that his eyes were on fire and his jaw was strong.

Billy glowered down at Robbie for what seemed like minute's before his eyes flicked towards the house where they clearly registered Steph staring out at them. He caught her gaze for a mere second before turning his brutal eyes back to her older adored brother. He spoke quickly, she could tell, before he pushed him lightly towards his car.

Robbie didn't react at all to Billy's domineering behaviour, which surprised Steph though it didn't register on her blank face at all. Steph watched as Robbie turned quickly and slid into the passenger side of Billy's beloved black mustang.

Within seconds they were screeching down the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

Billy's knuckles were white at he grasped the steering wheel so hard; his foot was always heavy, but at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to use his brake. He flew around corners wildly, almost hitting other car's in the process and getting himself done for driving without insurance.

He was incensed, he was so angry he could kill. How the fuck could Robbie kill his own aunt, his own blood? He was going to blow his fucking head off the moment he was a couple of miles away from Fiona's house.

"I didn't mean to do it," Robbie muttered as silent tears streamed his face.

Billy dared to look at him but immediately turned to face the road again; he knew if he looked at that piece of shit for longer than a second he would kill the motherfucker right there and then.

The anger boiled in Billy's stomach until he couldn't take it anymore, he swung the car down an abandoned street until the car began screeching to a halt outside the old abandoned mental hospital. He flew out of the car so quick Robbie didn't really realise what was happening, that was until Billy was yanking him out of the car by the scruff roughly and dragging him along. Robbie was vaguely aware of the gun pushed up to the back of his head.

Billy threw Robbie who was sobbing down angrily on the stone steps. He watched viciously with his gun pointed directly at Robbie who had turned over to look Billy deep in the eye.

"I didn't want to Billy, I swear I didn't," he sobbed, looking years younger than he was. He laid limply on the steps, his arms flung open as tears stained his cheeks; Billy cocked the trigger and Robbie realised his almost brother-in-law was going to end him, and if he was honest he was glad. He deserved to die, though he wanted to explain to Billy before he finally met his maker. "I had to, it was either Rainey or Steph."

Billy's head immediately tilted to the side, his eyes alight with insanity, his gun tilted to the side alongside his head.

"Fuck ya talkin' bout'?" he growled, his gun still held high pointing at Robbie's face.

Robbie wiped one of his eyes pathetically before sitting up just the tiniest bit, he sniffed loudly and ran a had through his hair. "I've been working for B-street."

Billy jaw clamped down and Robbie was scared Billy would kill him before he had a chance to continue with his story, so he rushed on nervously.

"Nothing big, just collecting unpaid debts for Ricky Harley," Billy sneered at B-street's leader's name. "It wasn't a big fuckin' deal; easy cash, quick dirty work, but then they found out who I was," he paused so he could wipe his eyes again. The arrogance that usually poured from every one of Robbie's pores had disappeared now, he was just a scared broken man. "More like who my fuckin' baby sister is." Robbie watched as Billy's free hand clenched into a fist. "He said that you had killed someone who was important to him, and that you were going to pay the price of that mistake."

Ricky Harley was a fuck. A small time fuck who thought that pimping and low class drug running made him something; he had wanted Billy's turf for years, had wanted his produce and his customers. He wanted Billy gone but was too scared to leave his turf and attack Billy. If Billy was honest, he had started to believe that Ricky's apparent hate was just rumour- Ricky had never done anything to show anything different.

Billy wasn't aware of killing anyone close to B-street. If anything, out of all of the gang's that plagued Southie, his and B-street's gangs were probably the most civil. Though he'd never consider them at peace, gangs had been known to turn on each other over the smallest things.

Why the fuck would Harley talk shit for no reason? Why the fuck would he want Billy to pay when he knew Billy could of wiped him out a long time ago if he wanted. Unless, Billy realised, he was jealous of Billy's power and earn and wanted him gone. The best way of getting rid of him would be to lure him onto his own turf, where he had the advantage. Billy almost let out an audible growl.

The rain splattered Billy's head as he continued to listen to Robbie, wanting to pull the trigger every second. "They wanted me to kill Steph, my own sister," he cried.

"He said if I didn't do it, he'd fuck Steph and my Ma whilst me and Adam watched, then he'd cut their throats and shoot me and Adam. I had to do it," he sobbed, throwing his face into his hands. "They drove me to the shop and followed me inside, I knew Steph had gone shopping before she was meant to meet Rainey, and when Rainey saw me standing there pointing a gun at her she signed her own death warrant."

That was it, Billy charged at him shoving his gun into Robbie's temple, pushing his head back with the force. "Fuck ya mean? Ya better fuckin' keep talking or I'll blow your brains all over my fuckin' steps, ya hear me?"

Robbie nodded harshly, fresh tears spilling over his lids. "I mean I thought maybe they'd hit her or something and leave and I'd have time to warn ya what was happening. But she was so fuckin' brave, as I stood there shaking, she warned me that if I did something stupid you would hunt me down and kill me." Billy vicious eyes couldn't hide their surprise. "That was it then, they knew that she must've been important to ya in some way and that fucker Ricky shot her in the chest." Billy pulled his gun back slightly and began to walk backwards, his mind running a million miles an hour. "They all fuckin' walked out laughin' as she began to choke on her own blood, she was trying to say my name; I fuckin' shot her in the head to put her out of her misery."

Billy ran a hand over his shaved head; he was going to pop Ricky and all of his gang, he was going to make them pay, he was going to make them regret ever thinking about Steph. Billy had some special plans for Ricky once he got his hands on him.

"Shoot me Billy," Robbie screamed hysterically, opening his arms wide, displaying his chest perfectly. "I fuckin' deserve to die, fuckin' kill me now!"

"Ya think Steph need's to lose a brother too?" he said gruffly, his gun slowly lowering. "Ya think she can handle knowing that it was you, her big fuckin' brother who got Rainey killed, well do ya?" he asked rhetorically. "Coz' I don't think she can."

"Kill," sob, "me," Robbie groaned.

Billy raised his gun again menacingly and cocked it again; a look of relief washed over Robbie's face. "I fuckin' want to, fuckin' believe me I want nothing better than to pop a piece of shit like ya right now, it will make my fuckin' day." Hate dripped from every word, and every word pierced Robbie like a knife. "Question is Rob, ya wanna kill Steph too? Because if I pull this fuckin' trigger, I'll be killing her too."

Robbie was almost silent as he stared at Billy, equal hate adorning his features. Why did he have to say that, deep down he knew it would break Steph, but she was a fighter she might get over it, right?

"No," he mumbled. Billy immediately lowered his gun and pulled out a cigarette; he puffed on it deeply, loving the feel of the smoke flowing down to his lungs. "But someone's gotta' pay," Robbie said, "Steph won't rest until someone pays."

"B-street will fuckin' pay don't ya worry bout' that."

Robbie shook his head before gripping his hair. "I told her who I was working for a couple weeks ago, if we tell her we got B-street she'll connect the fuckin' dots."

Billy was literally holding himself back from beating Robbie to death. Who the fuck did he think he was? Working for B-street, he knew it was a sign of disrespect, he was lucky he didn't kill him on those grounds alone, and now he was chatting about it as if it was nothing. Billy would help hide Robbie's murderous indiscretion for Steph's mental state, but one day, as soon as Steph had got over Rainey's death, Billy was going to give Robbie the beating of his life before he popped him and made him disappear forever.

"We've got to put it on someone who isn't linked to us," Robbie said weakly.

Billy puffed on his cigarette before flicking it carelessly onto the floor. "I've got just the fuckin' person in mind."

**Please please please review.**

**Don't worry, Robbie will eventually get his comeuppance.**


	17. Forgive but never forget

**Hey, thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter.**

**I'm a lil' worried about this chapter so would love to know your thoughts.**

**Everything in italics is a flashback.**

**Please review.**

Steph laid stiffly on the small single bed; her body wasn't beneath the sheet's she merely laid on top, hoping that sleep would engulf her, knowing that it wouldn't. The fierce rain that had drenched Boston over the last couple of days was slowly clearing up, though the sky was still heavy with darkness.

She had barely heard from Billy or Robbie over the last couple of days; Billy had occasionally phoned her to ask her how she was, but Robbie had only come to her mother's once since the funeral and that was to collect something- he didn't even say hello to her.

Steph knew that something was going on with him, but if she was really honest she hadn't let it plague her. Her mind just wouldn't focus.

Her heart ached all night and day long; Rainey was constantly in her thoughts, whether it to be if she would approve of Steph enlisting Billy's help to avenge her, or images of her laying on the floor, her body

pouring with blood, broken, dead.

What would Rainey think about Steph seriously considering getting back with Billy? What would she think about Steph aching to be held within Billy's strong arms, how she pined to hear his gruff voice whisper I love you into her ear whilst he thought she slept. Steph knew that Rainey had hoped that they would reconcile, but Steph had never asked her whether or not Rainey believed Billy would do it again. God she wished that she'd asked. Steph was pretty sure Rainey would of told her knowingly that she should 'forgive, but never forget', but, Steph would never know for sure now, and that's what hurt the most.

She was already missing the silly conversations they would have all day long, and the way how Rainey always seemed to know what to do.

A low rumble boomed down the street shook her from her thoughts; quicker than Steph had moved in over a week she jumped from the small bed rushing to the window.

Without even realising, a small smile appeared on her sombre face as she watched Billy's black mustang pull up outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy rubbed his face tiredly as he sat in his car whilst his other calloused hand held a cigarette. He took a long drag of his smoke before leaning his head against the cold window as he filled his beloved car with a lungful of smoke.

He had told himself that he would just stop by to see how Steph was doing, to see if she needed anything, but actually being there, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Billy didn't have a clue what he was going to say to her.

Before he could think about it and plan what he would say a loud knock on the passenger side window made him jump suddenly, though he'd never admit it.

Steph stood outside, her raven hair blew wildly around her porcelain face and her stormy eyes were narrowed in on Billy. She opened the passenger side door quickly and stuck her head inside.

"Ya going to sit out here all night or are ya going to come in?" she said, her eyes x-raying him.

Unconsciously Billy pulled out another cigarette and placed it between my lips, only for Steph to ahem a cigarette off him. He watched as she slipped the smoke between her perfect lips before slipping inside the car and closing the car door behind her.

Billy watched her as she lit her cigarette and realised with some satisfaction that she seemed to be herself a hell of a lot more than last time he spoke to her.

"Satan inside?" he finally replied, using his old nickname for Steph's mother.

A smirk tugged at her mouth. "She's asleep."

"I don't rate my chances," Billy said, his blue eyes penetrating Steph's though he couldn't take his signature cocky smirk off his face. It had been so long since Steph and he had been able to be within a few feet of each other without harsh words being exchanged or tears being shed. It felt good. "Come home," he blurted gruffly.

Steph's lips pursed together and her eyes widened in thought. "Okay," she answered.

Well Billy had not expected that answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Billy let out an over-exaggerated sigh as Steph sauntered forward into another clothes shop, her long hair swishing behind her, like a raven cape. He let out a silent groan as he stood outside in the brutal wind, struggling to light a cigarette. _

_Why had he agreed to take her shopping? He thought she wanted a new pair of jeans- two hours and four bags later, he was still waiting for her to find the right pair of jeans; if the 'right' jeans were not found within the shop Steph had disappeared into he was taking off. With or without her. _

_His long leather jacket flapped wildly in the wind and the four bags that Steph had dumped in his right had were bashing against each other repeatedly. _

_As the rain began to trickle down he began counting to five, readying himself to leave her there. _

_One. She better hurry the fuck up._

_Two. He was going to leave her ass there._

_Three. She was taking the fucking piss now._

_Four. That's it, he'd had enough._

_Just as he went to push himself off the wall he was leaning on, Steph exited the building, a small crease between her wide eyes._

"_I can't find a nice pair of jeans, I mean seriously just because I'm not a cow I can't find a decent pair of jeans that don't hang off me," she whinged._

_Billy's harsh blue eyes swept her face and then down her tiny frame. "Maybe ya should check out the kid's section," her eyes alighted with fury. "Or eat a burger." _

"_You're an asshole," she stated, her voice laced with anger._

_Billy's jaw clenched as they walked down to the street. "Let's fuckin' go."_

_Steph's head snapped towards him. "What? No! I haven't found a decent pair of jeans."_

"_I got shit to do. I got to go see Bones, then I got to work the underpass all night," he retorted._

_She frowned. "Fine," Steph spat._

_They both walked in silence towards where the car was parked. Both were quietly fuming, Steph wanted to stay and shop and Billy was wishing he'd gone to the bar. _

"_When we get home babe, im'a-" Billy stopped suddenly realising Steph wasn't walking obediently beside him anymore. He turned around quickly, his long leather jacket swinging with him to find Steph looking into the window of a shop. _

_He sauntered over to her and couldn't help but furrow his brows when he realised she was gazing longingly into a wedding dress shop with a soppy expression on her delicate face. Billy looked between Steph and the shop, his eyes narrowed in on both as he did._

"_When ya going to make an honest woman of me then, Darley?" she asked with a small smile, her wide grey eyes never leaving the small tight fitting silk white dress in the shop window._

_Billy scoffed loudly, causing Steph to send an angry glare at him. _

"_The only way I'll be getting down on one fuckin' knee is if I get a long haul'."_

"_What?" Steph spat._

"_Conjugal visit's babe."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph stood behind Billy as he shoved the key into the apartment's lock; it was weird being back there with him, waiting to go inside with him. A weird excitement she hadn't felt in months.

She realised suddenly that from the moment she'd got into his black mustang she hadn't thought of Rainey's horrific death once; could the man who could hurt her the most in the world, be the cure for her hurt now?

Billy got the door open and pushed it open before sauntering inside, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on the couch.

Steph was mortified. How could he let their home turn into the frat house it now resembled? Empty beer bottles littered the living room floor, an empty keg sat toppled over in the corner, old pizza boxes were stacked high on the coffee table, and a mountain of clothes were piled high next to the couch.

She bit her lip as she walked over towards the kitchen, having to side-step all the rubbish.

Steph was going to throw up.

Dishes were scattered all across the units, hard food beginning to rot on the plates. A stench of mould filled the room and rubbish from a torn bin bag was scattered across the floor.

Angrily, Steph stormed back into the living room; Billy stood awkwardly by the bedroom door.

"Couldn't of got one of your whores to fuckin' clean this place? Shit, it's fucking vile Billy!"

Billy stood tall, his shoulders broad. "I haven't been around much."

Steph's silvery eyes swept across the room. "What the fuck happened to my T.V, Billy?" Steph yelled seeing the toppled T.V, it's glass still spread across the floor.

"I put my foot through it," he answered honestly, his voice hoarse. He light himself a cigarette and puffed deeply on it.

She shook her head irritably. "Let's see what the bedroom and bathroom looks like," she said as she pushed past Billy and entered the bedroom.

Steph was shocked.

The bed was made just as neatly as it had been the day she'd left. The sheet's were still crisp and the exact ones she had put on the morning before finding out about Billy's cheating. The two decorative cushions were still in place, as she had had left them.

She turned around speechless to find Billy standing in the doorway. "I haven't been around much," he repeated as smoke left his mouth.

"Have you actually slept in here since I left?" she asked, her voice showing her every emotion. Shocked, confused, loved.

"No," he said gruffly.

Steph turned quickly so that she eyed him with her mouth open in a 'o' shape.

"It's been months," she commented.

They both stood silently for was seemed like hours; Steph could feel Billy's hot breath on her neck, and a familiar sensation began to tingle throughout her. She felt as if Mia had never existed.

"Im'a take a shower," he gruffly whispered before disappearing into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and Steph found herself sitting on the perfectly made bed, running her hands through her hair. Her heart was telling her to give into him, to give into her feelings. Her head was telling her that he would just hurt her again.

She decided to give into him.

Slowly she shrugged off her checked shirt and began to gently pull her small vest over her head; she pulled her jeans down quickly and pulled her shoes off with them before taking her underwear off. Steph stood for a moment trying to control her heart that was pumping madly at that moment; she could hear the shower water running and walked quickly towards the bathroom door, almost charging through.

Quickly she stepped inside the shower to find Billy sitting down in the shower, the hot water hitting the back of his head and cascading down his back and strong tattooed arms.

His icy eyes stared at her feet before raking up her body, past her calves and up her delicious thighs, up her stomach and past her pert breasts before landing on her face.

A small smirk played on his lips and with one quick glance downwards Steph realised she was having the effect she had wanted.

He reached out a calloused hand and wrapped it around her ankle before gently stroking her leg, going higher and higher until he felt her thigh.

Billy leaned forward as Steph leaned her head backwards; he began placing brusque kisses at the bottom of her calve, his lips began to trail up her.

She sucked in a deep breath knowing what was going to come. As his lips trailed upwards, his hand landed perfectly between her thighs, making her gasp.

As his lips sucked and nibbled on her thigh his rough hand began to rub her gently, his free hand wrapping around her, squeezing her ass roughly and yanking her forward towards his mouth.

She gasped loudly as his tongue began to gently flick and rub her sensitive area as one of his fingers slid inside of her. Steph stood there moaning wildly as Billy knelt between her legs, his tongue and fingers working their magic over her. She hadn't felt so hot, excited and about to explode in months, and she couldn't stop the moans that were erupting from her.

Billy's tongue pulled away from her. "Cum for me babe," he gasped just before Steph pushed his face back down on her, her eyes shutting immediately and her legs beginning to shake as he quickened the pace. She could feel it building, she could feel the explosion readying itself inside of her.

"Billy," she wailed loudly as she sagged with the pleasure of her enormous orgasm.

Billy wrapped his arm around her back before gently placing them both down, his body smothering hers, his hardness pressing against her opening.

She leaned up smiling, pressing her plump lips on his for the first time that night.

**Please review.**


	18. Cry Cry Cry!

**Okay, first off a massive apology to everyone who was following this story. I know I have been a massive asshole with not updating this; it isn't an excuse but Ii got a promotion, moved house, broke laptop, fixed laptop, didn't have internet, ergh it's been a nightmare. I truly am very sorry. I really want to finish this story, if there's still anyone out there wanting it finished. **

**Again, my apologies. Please review let me know what you think and whether and should continue and get this finished. **

**Also to any authors out there who I used to read your stories, I have every intention of reading your updates and any new work you've done.**

Billy laid with his strong tattooed arm over Steph's tiny waist; it felt so good to have her back inside his arms, her bodily slotted against his perfectly, two pieces of a puzzle connected in a way that they could never connect to anyone or anything else.

His callused fingers trailed up and down her small stomach, the coolness of his silver rings making her body slightly tremble. Steph had always been slight, always looking a little too thin, but Billy had never felt her body this small and frail. But that was Steph all over, Billy thought, when the stress piled on her diet would consist of vodka and cigarettes. Billy's shocking blue eyes flicked onto Steph's sleeping face, she looked so peaceful and beautiful he didn't want to wake her.

Moving slowly as to not to wake her Billy pulled himself out of bed, gently yanking the covers tightly around Steph's sleeping form. He leaned down so close to her face his unshaven upper lip and chin brushed scratchily against her face as he planted the smallest of kisses against her hollow cheek.

A low moan whispered out of Steph's plump lips.

Billy leaned down and shuffled into his old faded jeans trying to make as little as noise as possible, he slung his black t-shirt over his head whilst heading into the stinking living room, already digging in his pocket for a cigarette. He flicked the light on whilst lighting up his favourite vice.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he quickly put it to his ear, growling a hello down the line.

"_Nazi, wanna' tell me why my fuckin' corner's empty, Billyboy?" _Bones' voice roared down the line.

Billy sucked sharply on his cigarette. "I'm on my way," he growled down the line, hanging up before Bones could throw a torrent of abuse at him. He knew he'd pay for that act of disrespect later but at that moment not caring.

"Joe," Billy said down his phone. "I need you to come by the apartment, keep an eye on Steph for me while I'm out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph's grey orbs fluttered open sleepily, confusion washed over her before she realised where she was. Home, she thought with a slight smile turning over in the bed to find Billy gone. She pulled his pillow down towards her wrapping herself around it, taking in Billy's unique sweet smell.

She laid like that for a while before the weight of the world came crashing down around her. For a few short hours she had been able to forget everything and everyone, just being locked in a world that contained just Billy and herself, both happy and empty of resentment, just wanting to be together fingers interlocked whilst they both worshipped each other's bodies.

For a few hours she had forgotten about all her worries about Robbie, about Mia and the biggest betrayal she could ever imagine, about Rainey's dead body lying in a pool of blood.

A tear rolled down her left cheek, she didn't bother to wipe it away, and no doubt another would fall sooner or later. Steph wondered if she would ever feel truly whole again, would the gaping hole in her heart ever be filled again after losing her aunt in such a brutal horrific way? Would the massive ache in her stomach go away after Mia and Billy's ultimate betrayal?

She didn't even realise that she was sobbing uncontrollably until the door broke open suddenly revealing Joe standing there a look of concern etched on his young features.

She could see he didn't have a clue what to do, as she yanked the covers over herself to hide her naked body.

Steph wanted to scream 'what the hell are you doing here?!' and for him to 'get the hell out of there', but she couldn't, all she could muster were heart ranching cries that just got louder and more violent the more she tried to control them.

Steph watched as Joe stepped forward slowly, unsure of what the hell was expected of him. Shit, she bet she looked like she had lost it good and proper. Cautiously he stepped forward and sat gently on the edge of the bed, unable to not feel sorry for the wailing Steph, her body was physically shaking from head to foot.

She continued to sob and shake as Joe wrapped his arms tightly around her body; surprisingly she melted into Joe's embrace as if he were a brother or a dear friend as she continued to wail and shiver into his chest.

"It's okay," Joe murmured as she shook in his arms, not knowing how to make it better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Steph had a face like thunder as she washed the salad in her aunt's sink. Her first thanksgiving in her own apartment and she had to spend it with Joe; she had been so excited for this day, planning it for weeks and then to be told the day before that Joe was coming, she was pretty sure she hadn't smiled since. _

_The plan had been that Billy, Rainey, Mia and she spend Thanksgiving together and then she had begrudgingly agreed to Billy heading down to the bar to shoot some pool with the guy's while Rainey, Mia and she drank too much in the apartment. It was going to be such a nice meal, but now Joe was going to ruin it._

_She could see it now, he was going to be so stoned by the time he got there he'd have that idiotic grin plastered across his face all the way through dinner; he was going to end up bickering with Mia forcing Billy to end up arguing with her best friend too, all the while with Rainey sitting there awkwardly. But the worst part of Joe coming was that Steph knew by the end of the night he would have managed to worm his way into Mia's panties again, and Steph would have to pick up the pieces in the weeks that followed. _

_It was going to be a disaster she knew it._

_Steph's brilliant eyes flicked to Rainey who was checking on the turkey before she flicked them back defiantly at the salad. She could hear Billy and Joe both shouting at the football on the television._

"_Babe," Billy yelled. She dropped the salad back into its bowl before walking out of her tiny kitchen into the living room, her scowl deadly. "I think Mia's at the door," he said miserably._

_Steph's mouth dropped open widely. "Are you that fuckin' lazy, Bill?" she walked quickly over to the front door, forcing a smile as she saw her best friend standing there holding up a bottle of vodka. _

"_Happy thanksgiving," Mia said loudly with a grin shuffling in her puffa coat rustling with every step. Her large white grin dropped as she saw Joe sitting on the cough, a lazy grin plastered across his face._

_Steph motioned for Mia to follow her into the kitchen._

"_Hey Billy," Mia greeted walking past the men, intentionally ignoring Joe. _

_Billy grunted in reply, he'd never been Mia's biggest fan._

_As Steph walked past Joe he held his empty beer bottle out to her, his big brown eyes cocky. Steph plastered a huge fake smile across her face as she crossed past Billy to Joe where she took his beer bottle silently the huge smile still forced across her face. Without realising she was stomping she charged back into the kitchen chucking the glass bottle into the bin carelessly as she got another out from the fridge. _

"_Who does that prick think he is," Mia muttered to herself watching Steph and knowing that Steph even when she was truly happy never smiled that widely. _

_Steph uncapped the lid and stomped back into the living room, her grey eyes catching Billy's blue ones for the tiniest of seconds before she stopped right next to Joe and turned the bottle of bud upside down, the cold beer washing all over Joe's face._

"_Go fuck yourself, Joe" Steph snarled before letting the empty glass bottle drop to the floor with a smash._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy dug into his deep pocket's looking for his house key's, whilst balancing a cheese pizza with a bottle of vodka on top, finally finding them underneath his cigarettes. He shoved the key into the lock, instantly becoming annoyed at finding it unlocked. He was going to kill Joe.

He pushed the door open, still trying to balance the pizza and booze. He had a plan, he was going to try and bribe Steph into eating at least half of the pizza in exchange for the vodka; Billy had a funny feeling though he was going to end up full and Steph wasted.

A quick scan of the living room showed it empty, the lights still on, before Billy had a chance to think he heard a muffled sob coming from the bedroom. Instantly he put the pizza and bottle of vodka down on top of a load of dirty dishes before storming into the bedroom, stopping shocked in the bedroom doorway.

Steph was crumbled into Joe's chest as she cried quietly into his chest. His arms were wrapped awkwardly around her, Billy was sure that Joe was very aware that there was just a sheet covering Steph's naked body. Billy didn't think that Joe was aware of it in a sexual way, just an awkward way. At least he better think that, Billy thought.

Joe's eyes met Billy's and he sent him a 'help me' look.

"You okay, babe?" Billy said dipping his knee onto the bed as Joe's arms loosened around Steph. She slowly looked up at Billy, her eyes sore, red and puffy. He opened his arms and she instantly crawled into them her head resting on his chest, her cries becoming louder again.

Billy didn't even notice Joe leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Steph cried in Billy's arms for what felt like forever. Billy's stomach was in knots hating how distraught Steph was. He knew wholeheartedly that he would do anything to take away her pain, even if it meant hurting himself.

"Shh, babe, it's going to be okay," he murmured quietly stroking her silky waves.

Slowly Steph pulled away from Billy's chest looking up into his icy eyes.

"I can't cope Billy." She said in between sobs, her face a damp mess of salty tears. "I need to know what happened to Rainey, I can't deal with knowing her killer is out there. They need to pay."

Billy sucked in a sharp breath before leaning down and placing the gentlest of kisses on Steph's pink lips. "I need to talk to ya' about that babe," he said, hoping he was doing the right thing. She was right somebody needed to pay. "Me and the guys, we think we've found the fucker that did it."

**Please let me know what you think. **


	19. Welcome to the family

**And on with the next chapter…..**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this, good or bad.**

Billy sucked sharply on his cigarette, the addictive nicotine instantly pouring into his blood, the sweet smoke flooding his lungs. He blew the smoke out of his plump lips as he started the engine on his beloved car; it roared to life, the well-known grumble engulfing the street in heavy noise.

As he thundered down the street he ran a calloused hand warily over his shaven scalp; he was worried. Shit, it wasn't often that Billy admitted to it, but on this occasion, he could feel his nerves tingling as he headed home to Steph. He wondered idly if he should have ever told her that it was her 'special' friend Brendan that had killed her dear Aunt. Fuck, he was surprised she'd believed him, he'd had that kid down as a no balls pussy from the moment he laid eyes on him; he could of told her it was anyone, a crack-whore, or a homeless bum, anyone would have been better than the boy she had brought into all of their lives, anyone else and it wouldn't of hurt her so god damn much.

Anyone that is, except for the actual murderer.

Robbie.

Billy knew it would physically kill Steph to know the truth about her brother's dirty little secret, would tear her whole world apart- well more than it already was.

He had told her it was that fuck Brendan to help cover up Robbie's actions for her sake, for her well-being. Billy knew that whoever he told her was the culprit she would want dead, and Billy had wanted Brendan dead for a long ass time. He just hadn't counted on another of his lies hurting Steph so badly.

With a screech he pulled up outside the apartment complex, his cold blue eyes staring blankly at the light of their living room for a few seconds, before slipping out of the car and into the cold evening's air. He wondered how she'd be that night, would she be sitting in a pool of tears sobbing her heart out, or would she pounce on him the second he walked through the door- a pitiful attempt to fill the hole inside her heart with him. Every day when he'd come home, he'd found Steph in a different sort of frenzied state, each individual one ending with her silent and blaming herself.

Cursing that the front door was open, he took a deep breath before pushing it wide and stepping inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph hated cleaning. For years it had been the bane of her life, a constant job that never seemed to end-, an endless job she had to undertake alone- Billy did not clean- muttering under her breath as she scrubbed away. It was a meaningless job, the moment the apartment would be sparkling Billy would tear through it like an angry tornado creating havoc and mess, and she'd have to start all over again. God she hated cleaning.

But she hated dirt even more.

Steph stood stretching on a stool her tiny height working against her as she stretched with a damp cloth soaked in bleach scrubbing at the ceiling. Her small muscles throbbing as she pulled at them, aching for her reach to get further.

"What the fuck ya doin'?" Billy asked making Steph jump and drop her cloth. Slowly she craned her neck around, her silver eyes glistening with tears that she wouldn't let fall.

Her eyes were so beautiful, so wide and moist, always overcast and stormy, able to cut through a man with as much as an angry glare, able to brighten a dull room with so much of a glance.

The two eye's Billy could lose himself in narrowed in on him. "I'm cleaning the fuckin' ceiling Bill, am I the only one who can see the yellow fuckin' stains."

Billy slipped a cigarette into his mouth as Steph jumped down off the stool lunging at him before ripping the cigarette for his mouth. "That ain't gonna' help the stains." She snarled tossing the cigarette on the table before walking away and picking up her cloth.

Her hands shook insistently as she climbed back onto her stool before continuing to stretch whilst barely actually touching the ceiling. Slowly, he shrugged his jacket off before walking over to her, placing his large calloused hands on her smooth small hips, rubbing circles over them with his thumbs. He put his head against her lower stomach, still holding her to him; for a second he thought she was going to continue cleaning, but before long she rested a hand lightly on the back of Billy's shaven head, her hand holding the cloth falling limply to the side.

"I love you," she said almost monotonously.

With a sniff Billy pulled himself away from her flat abdomen, his icy eyes flicking upwards to meet her equally cold ones.

Her lips were pursed in an angry tight line, her eyes empty and blank.

"Tonight's the night," he mumbled, his voice hoarse and ragged. Her mouth opened wide.

"I wanna be there," she announced loudly. "I wanna be there when you kill that _cunt_."

Billy took a step backwards to full take in her exquisite form though his hands still lingered on her hips.

"Steph, baby," he said loudly. "Ya know ya can't be there."

"What?!" She growled, jumping to the floor and taking a step away from Billy.

With a huff he ran a hand over his head before sniffing and wiping under his nose. "Ya too emotional," he watched as her face returned to stone, as if trying to prove she was the absolute opposite of emotional. "Ya won't be controlled, ya won't be able to leave when we have to get out of there, and ya won't be able to be invisible."

"What the fuck does being invisible have to do with anything? No I won't be invisible, I want that little prick to know he messed with the wrong family."

Billy strode close recapturing Steph between his strong hands. "And what if there's fuckin' camera's huh? And that fuck shows even the tiniest bit of recognition, ya don't think the cops will look in to it? Ya don't think they'll put the pieces together?" his voice was barely a whisper.

Steph slowly nodded, knowing deep down she wouldn't be able to just kill him and go, and there was no way they could kidnap him, torture him and have him disappear off the face of the earth the way she would of liked. No, little rich kid's like him didn't just 'disappear' they'd have the whole force looking for him.

"Just make sure it hurts okay?" She mumbled, wrapping her arms around Billy's waist.

"I'll let Joe know," he said leaning down to press his lips to her full ones.

She pulled her head back. "What? Joe?"

"He's gonna' do the fucker as part of his initiation," Billy began to lean in again. "Kill two birds with one stone."

Steph let this new information wash over her before leaning back towards Billy. "Well, as long as there is some killing," she pressed her lips onto Billy's her hand trailing down his chest stopping on his hard bulge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Billy looked down through narrowed eyes at the blonde who was on her knees in front of him, going where countless women had gone before. Unknowingly he let out a grunt as release overcame him; he leaned back against one of the underpass' wall's his head rolling back as he began to do up his zip, watching the skanky blonde stagger to her feet, a giggle playing on her lips, her hand wiping the corner of her mouth._

_She leaned into him, her body pressed against him seductively as she leaned towards him her lips puckered ready to assault his mouth with her tongue. Billy watched as she got closer and closer until the final second he raised his hand pushing the women away from him. She staggered sideways, still giggling thinking it was all a game. _

_With little effort he pushed himself off the wall his boot's thundering in the small space as he began to walk towards his car. He needed a drink, a strong one and then he needed to head home to see Steph, to beat himself up for being such a prick whilst looking down at her porcelain face._

"_Hey wait," the women slurred. Billy stopped in his tracks letting out a huff knowing full well the skank was following him. He felt her stumble into his back before he turned around quickly, his trench coat spinning with him, and laid a balled up fist into her jaw._

_She staggered to the floor with a loud wail, holding her jaw. Fucking dramatic, Billy thought, he didn't even really swing at her._

_He began to walk away again before stopping and digging in his pocket, he pulled out a balled up ten dollar bill and threw it at the whining women before turning on his heel and continuing his way to his car._

_Before he even realised where he was he was heading into his apartment, his jaw locked and his face unreadable._

"_In here," Steph voiced chimed from the bathroom. _

_Billy poured himself a whiskey, letting the fiery liquid pour down his throat before he headed in Steph's direction._

_He could hear her singing lightly to herself completely out of tune and when he walked into the bathroom and found her in the tub, her long hair piled high on top of her head, loose waves tumbling down into the hot water. The bath was filled bubbles and he could only see one toned tanned leg sticking out of the suds._

_She smiled up at him, her face alight and her eyes bright. "Hey baby," she said lightly as he leaned down kissing her gently on her head. He began walking out of the room as she called him, he turned around with a frown etched on his hard face. "Come and scrub my back?" she said suggestively._

_He couldn't help but smirk. "In a second, babe," he walked into the bedroom and leant his forehead against the wall hating himself for what he continually did to her. Hating himself for being such an asshole, hating himself for being weak for caring, hating himself for not being able to stop himself when it was offered to him, and hating her for being so god damn beautiful._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe sat silently in the corner of the room trying not to draw attention to himself, trying the look cool and collected when inside his stomach was doing backflips and his heart was kicking at his chest begging to jump out.

He swigged at his beer bottle in an attempt to put at least one of his nervous hands to use before he let his big brown eyes wonder around the small living room.

The guys all sat around drinking heavily, a few joints were being passed around the room idly and Heco and Tommy say playing cards- though what game Joe really wasn't too sure.

Billy was in the bedroom with Steph and Joe didn't know if it was calming her down, comforting her during one of her ever so recent tearful breakdowns, or if he was giving her one last going over, one last fuck encase he got reprimanded by the law. Billy always said that Steph was his good luck charm, and how much luckier could you get than to be inside that charm.

It had become a sort of ritual before Billy ever did anything premeditated that might get him a long stretch. So far it had worked as well.

Before he had even looked away from the bedroom door it opened with a creak and out walked Billy, a familiar smirk playing on his lips, followed by Steph who held an old rusted machete in her young delicate hand. It hung by her side as she walked straight over to Joe, her big eyes never leaving his muddy ones.

"I want ya to use this," she said casually as if she handed over a machete every day. She put the handle of the old weapon in Joe's hand before she placed her hand in his stubbly cheek. "I want ya to hurt him," her voice cracked.

"It will Steph," Joe replied shakily, gripping the offensive tool with both hands. "I promise."

Steph let the faintest of smiles pass her lips before she spoke again. "I know we've never seen eye to eye, and I know I've been a horrible bitch to you. But your Billy's baby brother and that makes you family." She stopped, let out a deep breath before continuing. "And Rainey was my aunt which made her your family," she closed her eyes for the smallest of seconds. "Don't forget that."

**What you guys think? : )**


	20. Celebrating

So here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it.

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad. Reviews spur me on to write.

Billy watched as Steph slept soundly beside him quietly, the only noise coming as light puffs of breath were exhaled from her plump lips. Both her delicate arms were tucked snugly beneath her flowing raven locks, and her knees were curled up towards her stomach.

Billy kept his strong tattooed arm snaked over Steph's waist, holding her tightly to him, her curved behind resting softly on his groin. He placed his lips on her smooth shoulder, his icy eye's watching how peaceful she seemed, how angelic. Nobody would ever believe that just a few short hours ago she was jumping around ecstatic at the thought of a young boy getting his throat sliced to pieces.

It felt so natural having her held tightly to him, as if she hadn't been missing from his arms for months. He was so relieved to have everything back to how it should be, Steph beside him, Rainey's death no longer hanging over them like a black cloud. No more Mia. They could finally move on, have a fresh start, and this time Billy was determined he wouldn't fuck it up.

He had never realised how much he loved Steph until she was gone. How much he needed her. There was no way he was going to let that happen again.

Things were finally getting better. About fucking time too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't say a word," Billy growled down the line. "I swear it Joe, we'll figure this fuckin' shit out, just don't say anything. Don't even breathe."

Steph stood in the bedroom doorway, her arms folded across her chest, her long dark waves falling loosely down her back and a small frown was creasing in between her stormy eyes. What the hell was Billy on about, shouting down the line as if a disaster was happening as he spoke?

Billy hung up angrily before launching his phone angrily out of his hand it flying at the brick wall before smashing into pieces.

"What the fuck Bill?" Steph snapped, walking over towards the broken phone and bending to inspect the damage. Once she realised that the phone was beyond repair she stood back up her hands on her hips, her lips pouting angrily. "Do ya think we're made of money?" She demanded. "If ya hadn't fuckin' noticed I ain't working right now, and ya ain't exactly now are ya? Don't fuckin' think-"

"Joe's been arrested," Billy interrupted running a hand over his shaven head before digging deep into his jean pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. He shoved one in his mouth quickly lighting it whilst Steph stared, her mouth slightly parted in shock. "He says there's no way he's getting bail," Billy muttered as smoke billowed out of his mouth.

"What?! I don't understand. How the fuck do they know it was him? Are they gonna' come after you next? Did the cops' follow you from the gas station?" She demanded to know, her eyes wide and fiery.

Billy sucked deeply on his smoke. "He said he got hit by a car or somethin' outside the gas station-"

"Why wasn't he in the fuckin' car with ya Billy?" Steph growled.

Billy shook his head as he twirled his cigarette between his fingers."I gotta go talk to Bones."

Steph stormed forward her arm grabbing Billy's. "Why wasn't he with ya?"

For the slightest of seconds Billy closed his blue orbs and exhaled a deep breath. "We left him there, alright?!" He growled, his arms open wide in front of him. "We fuckin' left him, thought it be funny if he had to fuckin' catch the bus back."

Steph stared up at Billy her small hand resting on Billy's strong forearm; fuck, God knows how Billy was feeling. His baby brother was stuck behind bars all because of a stupid choice he made. She reached forward resting her free hand on his stubbly cheek forcing him to look into her huge grey pools; she could tell he was looking through her though.

"Hey," Steph said softly. "It's going to be okay," she promised. "We'll be fine, we're all going to be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_She hadn't felt nervous around Billy in years, so why the hell did her stomach feel like it was doing backflips on a trampoline whilst she waited for him? Shit, he'd only been gone for nine months, and she'd spoke to him the day before about how he'd get home. Fuck, she felt her fifteen year old self the first time she and Billy had had sex. _

_Steph had wanted to go and pick him up herself, watch as he walked out of the electrical wired gates telling the prison officers to go fuck themselves as he did. But he wouldn't let her, said something about his boys coming and getting him, something about tradition._

_She didn't have a clue what the fuck he was on about, all she knew was that she was sitting on her bed feeling like an idiot as her stomach danced and her body tingled. Steph couldn't wait to be with her man again, she had an itch that Billy definitely needed to scratch. Nine months is a long time when you are used to having orgasms on command, when you're used to getting your other's half's big dick daily. Shit, if she was gagging she wondered how he felt. _

_Moving quickly she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up was done impeccably, her body had been scrubbed, shaved and buffed within an inch of its life and she had a new purple lace bra and panties on ready for when her man got home. Puckering her plump lips she applied a last coat of lip gloss as she heard the front door open._

_To her horror she heard a group of male voices chime through her apartment. _

_Was he fucking joking? She hadn't been alone with him in nine months and he had brought his gang of mutts home to celebrate his release? Hell no. She was not sitting in her living room with his group of idiotic friends watching them drink and sniff themselves into stupors when she wanted him between her thighs. _

_Shuffling on her fluffy robe and tying the waist of it she sauntered into the living room her stormy eye watching as Bodie, Joe, Baggy, Spink, Tommy and Billy all seated themselves around the room. She stood and watched as Spink began to chop lines of cocaine on her table. _

_Walking quickly she jumped on Billy's lap, unable to be annoyed at him, just dying for him to hold her, to make her feel safe._

"_I'm so glad you're home," she said smiling widely, hearing a snort of a line come from behind her. Billy's eyes were already slightly glazed and a smell of weed wafted off him subtly; he leaned forward kissing her deeply, a rare show of public affection from him. "I thought we were gonna' celebrate alone?" She whispered her forehead touching his; his strong calloused hand rubbing the back of her head gently._

"_Im'a celebrate with my boys," she felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "I'll get to ya later babe," he grumbled his cold eyes never leaving her electric ones._

_Steph recoiled backwards holding in her temper the best she could. She didn't want to ruin his release day, but didn't he realise she had missed him? That all she wanted in life at that moment was to make love to her boyfriend and chat idly whilst laying naked, their bodies perfectly moulded together? _

_She got up quickly. "Ya want a beer?" she almost stuttered she was so taken back. _

"_Fuck yeah," he said with a smirk._

_With a forced smile she rushed into the kitchen, yanking a beer and her bottle of vodka out of the fridge quickly, and gulping down mouthfuls of her favourite liquid._

_She stood for a moment thinking about what Billy had said before smirked slyly to herself as she shuffled out of her fluffy robe so that she was standing in just her new underwear. _

_Gripping Billy's beer, she sauntered back into the living room the men's laughs and conversation instantly dying, drowning the room in silence. _

_Billy was leaning forward on the couch, and he looked like he was about to chop a line for himself, but at that moment his startling eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head._

"_For ya babe," she said seductively placing the beer on the table before sashaying through the living room to their bedroom. All she heard as she passed was Billy muttering "duty calls, boys," as he got up and followed her. Steph smiled triumphantly as she got her own way, again. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph puffed deeply on her cigarette whist leaning against one of the kitchen counters, her free hand resting on the unit whilst her fingers drummed the counter top relentlessly. She was dreading Billy coming home, no she was terrified of him coming home. How the hell was he going to cope knowing it was his stupid prank that got Joe caught and sentenced? And he would be sentenced, the cops had that son of a bitch's father as a star witness and they were bound to force Joe into some sort of deal.

Fuck. Billy was going to be devastated; sure he'd put on a front but Steph knew Billy like no one else did, and she knew that this would eat at him day in day out until Joe got out of the slammer. That's if he made it out that is; the Darley's made enemies easily, and Steph wasn't quite sure if Joe had it in him to survive being attacked from every angle.

She'd been terrified when Billy had been sent down for a small stretch inside petrified that one day she'd be told a blade had got past Billy's violent defences. She knew he'd either have to fight his way to the top, or die. And other than a few scars upon his chiselled body he was fine. Steph knew Joe didn't have his brother's strength, physical or mental.

How would Billy feel about her if Joe got sentenced? It was in revenge of her aunt's death that Joe was there in the first place! It was because of her that fucker Brendan had been brought so violently into all of their lives. If only she'd stayed at home that night of the rave, none of this would have happened.

Steph took a swig of her glass of straight vodka before stubbing her cigarette out with the intention of lighting another one straight away in an effort to chain smoke her worries away when she heard the door open. In an instant she rushed into the living room to find Billy standing in the door way, her shoulders tense his beautiful blue eyes like ice.

"Ya know ya meant to lock this fuckin' door," he growled as he slipped his jacket down of his toned arms.

Steph stood dumbfounded staring at him, for once speechless. Not wanting to bring up the inevitable but unable to avoid the conversation either.

Billy stepped forward, emptying the contents of his pockets onto the coffee table before slipping a cigarette between his plump lips.

"So, what he get?" Steph asked delicately as Billy lit his smoke. She placed her small hand on his hip as his cheek sunk as he pulled deeply on his cigarette.

"He got off," he said casually as he blew a lungful of smoke out of his lips.

Steph couldn't help but let her jaw drop. She couldn't believe it. The word on the street was that they had Joe good and proper. "Really? Fuck, that's amazing babe," she leaned up quickly placing her lips upon Billy's before pulling him into a tight embrace. "How?" she asked, unable to supress a wide smile.

Billy placed a calloused hand on Steph's tiny waist whilst looking down at her through almost slitted eyes. "The fuckin' witness got scared, said he didn't know if it was Joey." Billy smirked thinking of that dumb fuck. "And they just let Joe…. Walk." Billy smirk grew into a rare genuine smile as he thought of his little brother getting away with his first murder.

Steph ran her hands up from Billy's hip, up over his sculpted chest to land on his sallow cheek. "I knew he'd get off," she lied. "I'm surprised you're here though, thought you'd be out celebrating."

Billy tossed his cigarette casually into the ashtray that was placed on the coffee table before landing his strong hands crash onto Steph's behind, squeezing tightly before lifting her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'ma celebrate with ya," his gravelly voice whispered into Steph's ear before he began to attack her porcelain neck with lustful kisses.

Please review : ) Pretttyyyyy please : )


	21. Bruised Thighs

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter : D**

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this one. I'm especially nervous about it. **

Steph let a small smile tug at the corners of her swollen and bruised lips as she felt rough calloused fingers trail down her bare spine. A shiver coursed through her already quivering body as Billy gently touched her, trailing his fingers up and down teasing her without even knowing it.

She didn't know what had got into the both of them, they both had insatiable appetites for one another and nothing was going to get in the way of them giving into their lustful desires. Sleep, work, hunger and thirst would not stop either of them bowing down and worshiping the others sticky sweet body.

They had been at it all night and now Steph could feel from the hard poke she was receiving in the small of her back that Billy wanted to go again. It was how they used to be before all the anger and bitter resentment came between them.

Billy's wondering fingers trailed from Steph's round behind over her smooth small hips up over her taught stomach up to her petite breasts. Roughly he grabbed a handful of the soft tissue just as he shoved his throbbing rock hard penis into her back forcing an animalistic hiss go escape Steph's plump lips. He brushed his lips against the hollow crescent of her neck, his scratchy facial hair grazing her delicate skin as his tongue tasted the saltiness of her skin.

Steph moaned throatily as Billy caressed her breasts first roughly then softly before grazing his sharp teeth across her throat, his hands gave one last squeeze before moving down to her bare ass squeezing it savagely then beginning to kneed and rub it softly. Without any warning Steph grabbed Billy's hand and shoved it between her soaked thighs sighing in pleasure as he rubbed her pulsing clit, her teeth biting into her lip he started slow whilst continuing to nibble and bite her neck before beginning to speed up. She could feel herself building, the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach getting bigger and bigger, her palms becoming clammy and her legs twitched in anticipation for the glow of an orgasm, and then Billy stopped.

"Billy," she whined in complaint at his abrupt halt.

He pulled his hand away with a slight smirk knowing exactly what he was doing as he flipped Steph around so that she was facing him; both sitting up, tangled within stained and damp sheets, a pair of icy blue eyes met a pair of stormy silver eyes for the briefest of seconds before Billy placed his big hands on her tender thighs yanking her forward so that she was almost straddling him. He crashed his swollen lips against her own, his tongue quickly dancing with hers as she slowly teasingly lowered herself down onto him.

She let his hard dick sink into her wetness for the smallest of seconds before bouncing up letting his long length push at her opening whilst she playfully lowered herself down so that only his throbbing head was inside before pulling away again. She continued to tease him this way, her own personal payback for his sudden halt at pleasuring her moments ago, whilst Billy let out an eager growl that came from low in his stomach.

It didn't take long before the teasing became too much and Billy grabbed Steph's delicate hips roughly and pushed her down firmly so that she took all of him.

She let out a pleasurable hiss as she took his full length within her before he began to bounce her up and down, her small pert breasts dancing with every bounce, his gruff face buried within them. "Mmm, Billy," she groaned as he grunted deeply, their bodies covered in a fresh sheen of sweat.

Billy grabbed a fistful of hair as Steph continued to bounce up and down; he could see her electric eyes were slitted, her lips slightly parted as her sweet tongue ran across her thick lower lip.

Her small hands cupped his gruff cheeks before placing a long deep kiss on his plump lips, their bodies still entangled and grinding against one another. Steph could feel herself building once again and began speeding up. She opened her almost closed eyes as she bit her lip in expectation as she took in the sight of the Greek god of a man beneath her.

His back muscles rippled with ever movement and she let her hand trail down onto his large toned arms that she knew could cause so much damage and hold her so tight; she could feel the tingling become too much and she looked into the piercing eyes of the man she loved as her toes curled and she exploded.

"Yes, Billy," she screamed as her feminine walls contracted and she slumped forward her head resting on Billy's shoulder.

He almost finished there and then feeling her tight walls contract around his long hard cock, her wetness soaking him royally. Billy lifted her without much effort, his lips crashing against hers once again as he carried her to the bricked wall of their bedroom, pressing her back against the cold brickwork and wrapping her tones legs around his slick waist, he held her tightly as he began to pound her, his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

She moaned loudly as he pumped her deeply, her nails digging into his muscled back before she began to drag them over his taught skin knowing the scrape of her sharp nails would push him over the edge, she clawed and scratched until she felt him grunt into her ear.

Billy thrusted manically into Steph savagely before he felt his balls tighten and his cock explode into paradise.

Both out of breathe, Steph kept her legs wrapped tightly around Billy's waist, he kept his hands on her ass holding her tightly within his strong arms as he breathed heavily into her ear.

Steph smiled as Billy looked up at her before kissing him softly on the lips. He began to lower her down so that she was standing though his arms were still wrapped tightly around her, their bodies hot and sticky.

If she could have her way, they would've stayed like that forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The four roses was an old rundown bar, it was widely known to be dirty and the rumour was you could pick up four different STI's by just going to the toilet there. It was filled with old drunks who would steal from their grandbaby's piggy banks for a drink and more notoriously the Darley gang. _

_It had been the group of hardened criminals chief drinking hole for years now, and everyone knew if you weren't good with the Darley's you didn't step foot inside unless you wanted a pool cue lashed across your back, or worst, a bullet in your belly as a souvenir._

_The Darley's didn't tolerate insolence from any whore, drunk, or heroin loving pussy; they didn't take shit from anyone, and if you wanted to keep your head you didn't give them shit. It wasn't just externally that grief wasn't tolerated, the guy's within the gang all had infamous tempers and from time to time friendly banter would turn into fists flying from one brother to another._

_Sammy, the bartender, had realised that most of the time once a few slugs had been thrown the men would hug with a grin plastered on their scarred and tattooed faces and all would be forgotten, except for the mess. Which is exactly why Sammy had managed to get hold of an old boxing ring from a friend of a friend which he'd managed to get into the bar backyard in the hope of giving the rampaging men an obvious space to vent their anger._

_It had started as a tactic to try and save some of his furniture and glasses without pissing the guys off. In fact, he'd hit a jackpot, the guy's loved it. He seriously earned himself some heroin browning points. Suddenly, Friday's became Friday Fight Night, and the gang would all pile into the tiny yard and place bets on one another. _

_It was on one of those Friday nights that little Joe Darley found himself standing in a corner, his shirt off revealing his skinny yet toned body staring into the other corner with wide brown eyes as his big brother got ready to fight him. _

_Billy smirked as he took one last puff of his cigarette before tossing it to one side, almost hitting some whore in the face with it. Blowing smoke out of his thick lips he gripped his long sleeved black shirt and pulled it over his head revealing a body Joe could only ever dream of having. Where Joe was skinny and angular Billy was broad and muscular, where Joe's arms were toned and taught Billy's were large the muscles rippling beneath the pallid skin with every movement, where Joe's sunken chest was littered with more stupid childish tattoo's than hair Billy's was sculpted with two toned pecks and a dusting of brown hair covering it with a snail trail leading down his ripped stomach down beneath his dark jeans. The worst fucking thing about it was that Joe knew Billy barely worked out, whereas he was constantly lifting trying to build himself into a more intimidating force to be reckoned with._

_Joe watched as Billy pulled his silver rings of his fingers before bending down and handing them to some slut he'd probably fuck later for safe keeping._

_Before he knew it the men were all shouting encouragement to both men inside the ring, and bets were being shouted out, most in Billy's favour._

_The two brothers circled one another, a cocky smirk playing on the elder's features, a concerned crease forming between the youngest doe eyes. _

_Joe knew that Billy wouldn't hurt him, not seriously. He knew Billy saw this as sparring, as sport, and Joe knew it was too. Billy would only ever truly hurt him if he lost his temper and his brother seemed to be in pretty good spirits as he circled his prey within the ring; no, it wasn't that he was scared his brother would hurt him, he was scared his brother would annihilate him in front of everyone without even really trying. He was scared his brother's strong fists would unintentionally humiliate him in front of men he one day wanted to call his brothers. _

_Knowing he had to attack first Joe threw the first punch, his fist just grazing the side of Billy's sharp cheekbone. Billy leaned backwards avoiding the second punch Joe threw his way, "C'mon Joey, fuckin' hit," he leaned back again avoiding another punch as the guys cheered and as old classic rock played through speakers placed outside, "ya' big brother," he continued just before Joe landed a punch on Billy's chin. "Good," Billy jeered with a smirk as they continued to circle one another, "now hit me like a man," he jeered._

_Joe bounced forward his fist connecting with Billy's mouth before retreating backwards watching as Billy smiled widely blood beginning to trickle from his lip into his mouth. "That's fuckin' better," he praised. "I don't mind smacking ya' now I know ya' don't have a fuckin' pussy," Joe flew forward once again as his brother's teasing hit him in the face like a slap. He threw his fists about like a mad man connecting more than once and forcing Billy to lift his hands up to protect his face. Now it was time for Joe to let a cocky smirk appear on his young features, even if it was only for a few seconds._

_Joe watched as Billy lowered his arms his smirk growing into an all-out grin before he sprung. It took seconds, Joe didn't even know how it happened. One second Billy was grinning like a wild animal in front of him then Joe was on the ground his nose gushing with blood, his head aching from the force it was struck. _

_Joe held his nose as he watched Billy parade around the ring, arms in the air as the crowd cheered loudly. Someone handed Billy a lit cigarette and he began to puff on it still shirtless before focusing his eyes on his slumped younger brother._

_In just a few quick strides Billy was beside Joe, grabbing his hand and yanking him up so that he could wrap his arm around his young shoulders whilst he continued to smoke his smoke._

_Joe still held his nose as he turned to his brother. "I'm sorry Billy," Joe grumbled._

_Billy's cold eyes narrowed into slits. "The fuck for?"_

"_Letting ya' down man, I know I can't fight like ya'," Joe admitted sheepishly._

"_Eyy'," Billy crooned. "Ya' hit like a fuckin man," Billy spat a mouthful of blood out to prove his point to his ever self-doubting brother. He wrapped his strong arm back around Joe pulling his forehead against his own. "I'm proud of ya'," he gruffly said before laying a brotherly kiss on Joe's forehead before pushing him away roughly. _

_Joe smiled up at his older brother appreciating his praise. "Thanks man."_

"_Don't forget ya' owe me fifty," Billy added with a smirk. "Now get the fuck outta' my ring,"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steph puffed on her cigarette happily as she watched Matty sitting directly in front of her new flat screen TV playing his games console. She was surprised at herself that when the little boy had turned up unannounced at the apartment she was actually happy to see him; he'd been away visiting family so he hadn't been around since Billy and she got back together. What surprised her even more was how happy Matt was to see her, he'd leapt forward and embraced her as if she had never been rude or bitchy towards him, and without even realising it she found herself embracing him back.

Matt had come around looking for his father, who after seeing over twenty missed calls from Bodie, who then decided to not answer his phone when Billy called back, had untangled himself from Steph's legs, jumped in the shower and headed down to the office to find out what the problem was.

He promised he'd be back in no time and they could pick up where they'd left off. Steph couldn't help but be a little bit grateful for Matt sudden appearance; it's not that she didn't want Billy between her legs again as soon as possible, she just wasn't sure she could physically take it. Her lips were swollen from their passionate kissing and her upper thighs were beginning to bruise from their even more passionate fucking. A hot bath had soothed the aching between her thighs and she was sure given a day or even a couple of hours she could go again, just not that second.

As she stubbed her cigarette out she took a swig of her already half-drunk beer as she thought maybe after Billy got back they could take Matty for a burger or something, or even to the movies, like a real family would do. They could even call in to the bar to see Joe on the way home, for Matt to see his uncle and for Steph to be able to thank Joe for what he had done for her.

She still hadn't seen him since the night of the initiation and what with him only being released the previous afternoon and she really did need to thank him for avenging her aunt's horrific murder.

"Hey," Steph said to Matt, he grunted in response thought didn't turn away from his game. "How about when your dad gets back we go and get something to eat and maybe catch a movie or go to the arcade or something?"

Matt instantly paused his game and turned to face Steph with a wide grin spread across his face. "That sound's awesome," he said before turning back to his game.

Steph could not believe how much he looked like Billy, his wide smile, a rarity for Billy but the exact replica in his son. A shock of light brown hair covering his head and eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul. Matt was all Billy. She wondered if Billy and her children would be like a carbon copy of him or if they would get some of her genes too.

Before she could think on it anymore, the door opened and in strode Billy closing the door behind him; he was facing the door and didn't seem to have any intention of turning around.

Matt looked at Steph with a confused expression as Steph stood up and took a few small steps towards her man.

"I told ya' to keep this door locked," he growled.

Steph let a small laugh escape her lips, "and when have I ever listened to ya'?" she said jokingly just before Billy turned to face her.

Billy's eyes were watery and red, his face was pale and withdrawn and his fists were clenched to his sides.

"Hey, ya okay?" Steph asked just as Billy sniffed loudly before wiping under his nose roughly just as he shoved a fresh cigarette into his mouth, lighting it with a quick movement. "Look who came by to see us," she said looking at Matt who had turned back to his game.

"Yeah," Billy grumbled taking a deep drag of his smoke, never meeting Steph's eye.

Steph took a step forward about to place a hand on his arm when he charged forward only stopping for a second to ruffle Matt's shaggy hair as he passed before storming into the kitchen, quickly followed by Steph.

"Ya' wanna' tell me what's going on?" Steph demanded to know as she folded her arms across her chest and watched as Billy took a deep swig out of an open whiskey bottle.

After gulping a few burning mouthfuls down Billy placed the fiery liquid back down onto the counter and began twirling the large bottle between his fingers as he took another deep drag of his smoke.

"Billy!" Steph yelled.

Billy took one last drag of his smoke before tossing it into the kitchen sink carelessly earning a scowl off Steph before finally looking up and letting his red rimmed eyes meet Steph's lighting likes ones. With a final sniff and wipe of his nose Billy finally spoke. "Joe's dead."

**I know I'm awful, I like to pretend that Joe made it too… I know I'm an awful human being!**

**Im begging you…. Please leave a review, it will seriously make my day : D I'd love to hear your thoughts, good or bad. Thanks for reading : D **


End file.
